Two Halves of Nine
by WuxSensei
Summary: Slight AU where Tayuya survives her fight with Shikamaru and goes along with Naruto on his training trip. Will stick close to canon but diverges more as the story progresses. Rated for language, violence, and themes
1. Who are You?

First story, try to bear with me. Starts with Naruto in the hospital after fighting Sasuke in the Valley of the End. Goes straight to trip with Jiraiya with special somebody. Any and all reviews I'll read so don't hesitate to critique. It's appreciated.

* * *

Naruto lay in his hospital bed thinking about leaving with Jiraiya to train. The pervy sage said he had almost three years until Orochimaru would take over Sasuke's body. Thinking about all the awesome Jutsus he could teach him made him giddy with excitement. If he trained with ero-sensei there was no way he couldn't save Sasuke. A weak groan took him out of his thoughts as he looked across the room.

He hadn't noticed the bed across from his was occupied, and the occupant was now starting to stir. He watched as a head peered out from under her blankets. Their eyes locked with one another. Neither making a sound as they were trying to figure out who the other was. Naruto had a look of confusion and curiosity, while the other person had a look of exhaustion and irritation.

In a slightly weak tone the girl across from him broke the awkward silence. "You idiot. You can't save him." She tried to readjust to a more comfortable position before pain shot up her legs forcing her to stop moving.

It took Naruto a minute to process what the strange girl said before it finally clicked. He screamed back in reply, "I'm not an idiot! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and I will bring my friend back! Dattebayo!"

The girl looked at him incredulously before responding. "Datte-what? You really are an idiot." Naruto tried to cut her off but she continued. "I've been awake for a while listening to all your blabbering. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. Idiot."

Naruto went from anger to confusion at that, even ignoring the last comment she added. "What do you mean by that? I'll drag him back here kicking and screaming if I have to." The deadpanned look she gave him actually made him think for a second that maybe he couldn't.

"You really have no brains, do you shithead?" She said that as more of a statement then a question. "He came on his own to us, to take him to Lord Orochimaru for power. He doesn't care about you. Don't bother trying to save him."

Naruto stared at the girl who was becoming more familiar by the second. The gears in his head were speeding up, processing what she said. "Come to you? Wait…" then it dawned on him. "You're that girl Shikamaru fought! Why are you here?"

* * *

Outside of Room

Kakashi, meanwhile, stood outside the door, with his back leaned against the wall listening to them inside. _Maybe I should go in there. Getting loud in there._ He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as Tsunade and Shizune approached him. He gave a simple nod which was returned by the two.

Tsunade spoke first. "So is he awake?" Kakashi gave another nod. Then the sound of yelling from Naruto in the room prompted them to end their conversation. Tsunade stepped into the room leaving Shizune and Kakashi outside.

Shizune stood a bit awkwardly looking at him. They weren't exactly close friends, but she could tell he was upset."So Kakashi. You look troubled. Everything alright?" His mask covered most of his face, but the way he was staring at the floor, lost in his thoughts was easy for Shizune to tell something was bothering him.

Kakashi stared at the floor for a few moments thinking of a reply. He hadn't really talked to her much before. The most they had done was exchange greetings when they saw one another. Perhaps that was more of his fault but he was like that with most people. They stood in silence a few more moments before Kakashi shrugged and then replied.

"I failed. Sasuke left the village and Naruto almost died."

Shizune nodded in understanding. Now she could see why Kakashi was down. Having one defect from the village and almost killing the other one could weigh on someone's conscious. "It's not your fault Kakashi. You couldn't stop it."

Kakashi shook his head in disagreement. "I could have. Maybe not stop Sasuke, but I could have trained Naruto more. Instead I played favorites and focused most of my attention on Sasuke. I failed my students."

Shizune placed her hand on his shoulder, drawing his eye to meet hers. "It's not too late to make up for it. And you didn't make Sasuke leave. He did that on his own. You couldn't have predicted that." She gave him a warm smile that seemed to help cement her point to him. "I hope you don't dwell feeling guilty." Again smiling warmly she added, "We don't want you becoming even more of a recluse." She then walked away down the hallway, leaving him to his thoughts.

He stared at her as she left, contemplating her words. _Perhaps she's right. I can't change what happened, but I can be there for Naruto to help him. I have to make up for my mistake._ Kakashi then walked away to contemplate Shizune's reassuring words. Jiraiya was going to take Naruto with him, but once he got back he would try to make it up to him, somehow.

* * *

Hospital Room

Tsunade walked into the room to find the two arguing. She waited a moment for them to stop at the presence of the Hokage. Respect was apparently lost on both of them as they paid her no attention. She began tapping her foot impatiently before finally snapping.

"Both of you shut up!" Both of their heads snapped to Tsunade in surprise.

"When did you get here granny?" Tsunade let that one slide on account that Naruto was still injured; but it still frustrated her, evidenced by the tick mark on her forehead. The girl snickering at the comment in the other bed didn't help.

Agitated Tsunade began. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here, or even alive." Naruto was going to say something, but the glare Tsunade gave him made him know better. She directed her gaze back to the girl in the bed. "You were found in the forest with your legs crushed under trees."

The girl glared at Tsunade before looking back down in remembering the ordeal. In a hushed slightly suspicious tone she asked, "Why did you save me? I failed Lord Orochimaru. I deserve to die." Naruto stared at her in disbelief. How could someone deserve to die? That wasn't right. She looked up and locked eyes with him for a brief moment before looking back down in shame.

Tsunade watched her a moment before continuing. "That may be how that snake does it in the Sound Village, but here no one is treated like that." She let that sink in before continuing. "We saved you, but you're not out of the woods yet."

The girl interupted in a slightly annoyed tone, "Did you just make a pun?"

Tsunade coughed into her hand lightly at getting caught with that quick jab at the girl. "I put your legs back together, but without proper treatment you won't be able to walk again."

The girl stared at her legs thinking what she should do. She couldn't escape, not with her legs and other injuries. Even if she miraculously got out of the hospital, evaded patrolling shinobi, and somehow slipped out of the village, what then? She couldn't return to her own village, Orochimaru would kill her for failing. Screwed was all she could think. There really weren't any other options to choose from so she gave in. Sighing, she then asked, "What do you want from me?"

Tsunade smiled, thinking that this was a lot easier then she had hoped for; but she knew the girl didn't have any other options. "You were part of the Sound Four. You have information on Orochimaru. Information we can use. So here's what's going to happen. You're going to renounce all ties to the Sound Village and Orochimaru."

The girl nodded, "Done."

Tsunade smiled, happy with her success, "Two, you're going to give us any and all information on Orochimaru and the Sound Village." The girl nodded. "Finally, you're now going to be a proud kunoichi of Konaha. Do all of that and you'll be treated like everyone else here. If you don't, you'll be interrogated and probably never see the light of day again. Agree?" Tsunade knew she wasn't really giving her a choice, but she didn't care.

The girl nodded in defeat. "Good." Now to begi-" She was cut off as Jiraiya came through the window. He looked at her, then Naruto, and finally the girl in the bed.

"Tsunade, I came to tell Naruto to get ready for our trip." Pointing at the other bed, "Who's the girl?"

Tsunade shrugged at the man. Why couldn't he couldn't just use a door like most people? "Meet the newest ninja of Konoha. She has information about Orochimaru." Jiraiya studied the girl a few moments before she responded.

"What the fuck are you looking at old man?" His eyes bulged a little at her disrespect she gave him. Before he could say anything Naruto tried to defend him.

"Hey, don't talk to Pervy Sage like that!" Jiraiya looked at his disciple in irritation. None of these kids have any respect.

"I can talk to the perv however the fuck I want, shithead!" The two started arguing forgetting about the two Sannin in the room. The two looked at each other thankful that the two adolescents were in beds or else they might tear each other apart. That however didn't exempt them from being torn apart by Tsunade, if the vein protruding from her forehead gave any indication of her irritation.

As Naruto and the girl started getting louder, Tsunade lost her temper and finally cut in. "That's it!" Pointing to Naruto, "You just earned yourself punishment." Naruto gave her puppy dog eyes that weren't fooling her for a second. "Since you and your girlfriend here get along so well-"

Simultaneously they yelled, "Girlfriend?"

Tsunade waved them off as Jiraiya snickered at the comment. "Since you two get along so well, she's joining you on your training trip."

This time, the two and even Jiraiya yelled out in surprise, "What?" Jiraiya then looked at Tsunade disapprovingly waiting for a reason.

"She has info on Orochimaru, and probably his hideouts. You can use that out there better than we can here. Also, you can keep a eye on her instead of wasting resources on ANBU to watch her." She pointed to a Naruto, "Naruto gets to push her wheelchair until she's better, so that's his punishment for being a brat." Naruto and Tsunade gave each other a mutual scowl before she continued.

"Also, you get to train two people instead of just one, helping the village, and punishing you for being a perv. And I won't have to worry about the council on my back with a former Sound ninja in the village until you're done with her. Everyone wins."

Jiraiya scrunched his eyes staring at Tsunade, ignoring the perv jab. "That's actually a good point. But, what about her legs? Doesn't she need special attention?"

Tsunade shook her head, and walked over to a cabinet in the room, pulling out a bottle of ointment. "As long as she keeps her legs straight, and applies this healing ointment to them every day, she should be good in about a month, along with proper rehab, which you'll help her with." She threw the bottle to Jiraiya and he caught with a little disdain.

"Okay, but how is this win-win for everybody? How do I win?"

Tsunade shrugged before replying, "Maybe she'll be a deterrent to you being a pervert everywhere."

The girl snorted while Naruto laughed as Jiraiya gasped at the comment. "Me stop being a pervert? Impossible!" Tsunade sighed before leaving the room.

Jiraiya stood there looking at the two teens as they stared at him. One was barely able to conceal his excitement, and the other was not even trying to conceal her contempt of the whole situation. "Alright, get ready kids. We'll meet at the gates in two hours. I'm going to go talk to Tsunade some more." With that he left the two teens in the room by themselves.

They stared at each other for a few moments trying to process what all just happened. Until Naruto jumped out of bed and began changing into his clothes. "What the fuck are you doing Shithead?"

Naruto stopped and looked back at her sheepishly. "Sorry, forgot you're a girl. You mind?" She turned away angrily as he finished changing. When he got his sandals on, he exhaled. "Alright, we only have a few hours until we leave. I'm going to show you around the village so you can see your new home."

She snorted and glared at him. The smile he was giving was huge and seemed unreal. Bitterly she replied, "Fine, just get me my clothes." He started grabbing her stuff and throwing it at her. When he finished he stared with a goofy smile, making it unintentionally awkward. "Hey shithead, you're not watching me change, turn around."

Naruto's face reddened as he realized what she was saying and spun around instantly. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to." She glared at him suspiciously before beginning to change. As she started pulling off her hospital gown, she groaned in pain as she shifted to get it off. He stood there listening to her struggle to change.

She got most of her clothes on with pain, but she was having a hard time getting her shorts on. She wasn't able to lift her wrapped legs, or really even reach down that far. Her body was still battered from the fight she barely survived. After a few minutes of failed attempts she gave up.

"Naruto." He started to turn around before she yelled. "Don't be a perv, close your eyes." He did as instructed and waited for what she had to say. She sighed in mild defeat before speaking again. "I need help getting my shorts on. Turn around with your eyes closed and help me."

Naruto nodded before replying. "Ask nicely."

She snorted clinching her fists trying to stay calm. "Fine, please help me or I'll put you in a genjutsu and cut off your manhood shithead." Naruto gulped before turning around with his eyes sealed shut and stumbling over to her bed. She threw the shorts at him. He caught them and slowly lifted up her legs, pulling them up a little. He pulled them about halfway before she spoke. "That's far enough; I can do it from here shithead." He backed away and turned around again.

"Can you stop calling me shithead, please? My name is Naruto."

She groaned as she pulled her shorts up the rest of the way. "You're Shithead now. Get me a wheelchair so we can go." Naruto grumbled before leaving and coming back quickly with the wheelchair. She looked at him, then the wheelchair, then back at him. Waiting for him to get the message. When he didn't she scowled, then pointed at her legs.

Naruto finally got it and picked her up, and sat her down in the chair. "Okay, where are we going?"

Naruto started pushing the chair and began running at full speed. "I'm going to show you around the village, let's go!" Her eyes bulged out as she held on for dear life.

* * *

He had kept running, pointing out things while he talked nonstop. He did this until they only had a few minutes to get to the gate. He saw it up ahead and slowed down a bit. "Okay, well that's the gate right up there."

She took the chance to catch her breath before gesturing for Naruto to get closer. He unwittingly stooped lower to see what she wanted. In flash she punched him on the top of his head, leaving a comically sized welt. "Don't ever do that again!"

He rubbed his head in agony. "You hit harder than Sakura-chan." She waved him off not caring who this "Sakrua-chan" was. Before she could reply he did something she didn't expect. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Now she had a dumbfounded look on her face as she tried to register what he was saying.

"Why are you apologizing to me? Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

Naruto looked at her genuinely confused before replying, "Why?"

Now she was more confused than Naruto. "Why? I just hit you. We attacked your village! My old team almost killed your friends. We took Sasuke. How do you not hate me?"

Naruto stared at her pondering what she said. He looked up, rubbing his chin in compilation. "I don't know. We stopped the attack so that's fine. My friends are going to be fine. Um, technically Sasuke came to you, that idiot. Now you're a shinobi of Konoha. So you're family. I can't hate you."

She actually blushed at that. No one had said anything that nice to her before, not that it was really a compliment. Back in the Sound Village it was everyone for themselves. All she could muster up was, "Thanks. Shithead." He face-palmed to that, sad that she was still calling him that.

"My name is Naruto. I don't call you…" He stared at her a little surprised, and feeling a kind of stupid. "What's your name anyway?"

"Tayuya." She still didn't understand why he was being this nice to her. Naruto smiled before moving behind her and started pushing the wheelchair again.

"I hope you'll call me by my name eventually Tayuya."

She smirked before replying, "Whatever Shithead."

* * *

Hinata and Sakura saw Naruto pushing a girl in a wheelchair as he walked right by them without noticing and was confused. "Who's that with Naruto-kun?"

Sakura looked at them then back at Hinata. "Tsunade-sensei said that he and that girl are going on a training trip with Master Jiraiya." They watched as Naruto and Tayuya approached the gate.

Hinata poked her fingers together nervously. "She was p-pretty." Sakura shrugged leaving Hinata in silence. "Guess we'll have to train even harder to keep up with them if they are training with the legendary Sannin." Both of them nodded in agreement, determination set on their faces._ Just wait Naruto-kun. I'll get really strong._

* * *

Naruto and Tayuya approached Jiraiya as he studied them. When they got to him, he led them, walking out of the gate. "Alright, we are going to be gone three years. I'll teach you what I can but you have to give all you got you two. Understand?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically while Tayuya nodded with a snort. "Okay Tayuya. We're going to hone your skills in taijutsu. Not really going to be working on your flute."

Tayuya started freaking out in her chair. "Why the fuck can't we work on my flute? That's how I use genjutsu! And what's wrong with my taijutsu?" Naruto started laughing a little before she tried to reach back and smacked him. "Shut up Shithead!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I talked to Tsunade about you. Her info says genjutsu is your primary, if only skill set. That's good, but what happens if someone gets close to you?"

"Well I-"

Jiraiya continued, not letting her finish. "And what if I had earplugs in for your flute? Or had a team to expel the jutsu? If all you have is long range, then you'll lose as soon as someone gets close." Tayuya looked down trying to think of an answer to prove she was right. When she couldn't she just sighed.

"Alright."

Jiraiya nodded with a smile. "You kids may think I'm a perv, but I'm still a Sannin for a reason." However his words were on deaf ears as the two began to argue over who was stronger. He grunted in disapproval and was still ignored. After a few minutes of this his patience snapped and he yelled at them. "That's it. Both of you say something nice about the other!"

Both teens stopped arguing and looked at him in confusion and simultaneously said, "But Pervy Sage!"

He shook his head, "No buts. Can't have you guys at each other's throats for the whole trip. Do it now or we're going back. Tayuya, you can go first."

She looked at him seething with anger before clinching her jaw, and trying to compliment Naruto. "You're not that much of an idiot. Shithead." She looked up at Jiraiya, and his glare told her that she needed be sincere. She looked back at Naruto trying to think of something. She gulped before looking down and saying with heavy reluctance, "I like your blue eyes. Shithead."

She didn't see the huge grin plastered on his face as he relished the compliment, albeit forced. Jiraiya looked at him waiting for his. Naruto looked at his sensei then back down at Tayuya as he kept pushing. "Thanks Tayuya. Um." He looked at Jiraiya, "I don't really know that much about her Pervy Sage." Jiraiya just nodded, waiting for Naruto to say something to get it over with.

"Well uh. Hmm. I guess I really like your hair, Tayuya. Its long and pretty and red." Tayuya actually blushed while staring down at her legs.

Subconsciously she reached a hand up and brushed it through her hair timidly. "T-thanks."

Jiraiya smiled at the two. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. "Alright kiddos, with that out of the way let's get this trip started. Wave goodbye, we'll be back in two and a half years. Naruto looked back at his home as they got further and further away. Tayuya, on the other hand sat idly, fidgeting her hand through her hair a little. _Maybe he isn't a total shithead._


	2. Guess Who's Back

Thanks for the reviews guys! Really appreciate the feedback. Just to reiterate it will stick pretty close to canon, but obviously there are changes, like the pairings, certain events, among other things. Not going that much into training trip, just like in the manga and show. It will be pretty vague with a few mentions and flashbacks to what transpired during it. Will go past ninja war, and at that point everything will be my own. Thanks again.

* * *

Two and a half years later

* * *

Sakura along with Konohamaru and his friends stared up at a ninja standing atop a post. His orange and black jacket was a giveaway of who he was. Still she asked "Naruto? Is that really you?" The blond shinobi looked down seeing his old teammate and Konohamaru. He grinned as he jumped down, eager to talk to them for the first time in almost three years. Sakura stared at Naruto, examining his new features. "You've gotten taller than me. Haven't you?"

Naruto put his hand up, trying to gauge the height difference. "Yeah, I guess I have." Sakura continued staring in disbelief. He seemed so much more mature than the last time they spoke. He had filled out more, and his demeanor made him appear to not like the brat she used to fight with.

"What do you think? You think I've become a bit womanly?" Her attempt at fishing for a compliment was lost on Naruto as he held up his thumb, and smiled.

"You're fine? You haven't changed a bit." She turned away irritated. As Jiraiya shook his head. He couldn't train Naruto to be suave; he was too thick headed to understand the heart of a woman. It was a hopeless attempt. His other companion didn't care who Naruto was talking to, as she stood next to their sensei, with her arms crossed indifferent to the conversation.

Konohamaru at that point decided to interrupt the conversation by henging into his Sexy Jutsu. Jiraiya almost lost it, Sakura looked horrified, Tayuya scowled, and Naruto just laughed. "Konohamaru. I'm not that scrawny kid anymore. And you shouldn't be using Jutsu like that anymore either. It's beneath you." Sakura was stunned on how far Naruto had matured. He really had changed on his trip. Until he continued that is.

"I mean come on Konohamaru, is that all you got! Now step aside and get a load of my brand spanking new Pervy Ninjutsu!" Sakura pulled her arm back, winding up to send Naruto flying for fooling her into thinking he had grown up. Before she could, someone else beat her to the punch, literally.

Tayuya sent Naruto flying down the street, with one mean punch. Sakura was shocked and the kids huddled around Jiraiya scarred out of their minds as the red headed ninja grabbed Naruto and started shaking him.

"What the fuck did I tell you about using that Shithead? You think that's funny you perv? There's kids here and you're going to make Pervy Sage have an aneurism!" She continued her rant as everyone stared. Sakura actually felt kind of bad for him before walking over to introduce herself.

"Hello. I'm Sakura. I was on the same team as Naruto. Nice to meet you?" She let her sentence hang waiting to get the strange girl's name. The girl dropped Naruto and crossed her arms, studying Sakura. They both stared each other up and down, sizing another up. Sakura was surprised. She recognized her as the girl she saw in the wheelchair Naruto was pushing a few years ago; except she looked a lot different.

For one the outfit was a little different from her old one. She wore a black sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants. She also sported black arm warmers that extended to her shoulders, and a white sash around her waist, with her leaf headband wrapped around that. To add to her outfit, she also had bandages around her tights and ankles and of course her black beanie.

For some reason that Sakura couldn't figure out, she had the same whisker marks that Naruto had. However, what caught her attention most was that this girl actually looked a bit more womanly than her in certain places.

Tayuya on the other hand could think of only one thing. _Who's this pink haired bitch, and why is she checking me out? _She became annoyed quickly and responded. "The name's Tayuya. You used to be on Shithead's team?" Sakura looked at her confused until Tayuya pointed at Naruto and said, "Shithead," like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura blinked in embarrassment at the "endearing" name for Naruto. "Yeah, we were teammates."

Tayuya nodded then bowed a little. "He's talked a lot about his old team the last few years." Sakura nodded for her to continue. Tayuya gulped and then sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at her confused. "Sorry? For what?" Tayuya looked at Naruto whose expression was more serious now. He nodded back for her to continue.

Returning her attention back to Sakura, she continued, "I was part of the team that helped Sasuke leave the village. I'm sorry." Sakura stared at her in shock, while everyone else watched to see what would happen.

"You helped him? You're the reason he's gone?" Her anger was bubbling over as she continued. "You're the reason my Sasuke is gone? You, you!" Sakura was normally the peacekeeper on her old team, but this girl, at the moment, was the reason Sasuke was gone. She raised her hand to slap the woman in front of her. Her slap didn't make its mark however, as someone caught her hand."

"Sakura. She didn't have to apologize to you. I begged her to so you two would get along. It wasn't her fault." He looked back at Tayuya who looked away with a look of irritation and slight shame. Then he returned his gaze to Sakura.

Sakura stared at Naruto, shocked that he would choose this girl over her. She hesitantly looked between Naruto and Tayuya before dropping her head. She knew she was in the wrong, and taking her anger out on Tayuya wasn't helping anyone. "I'm sorry… Tayuya. I shouldn't have said that." If Naruto could trust her, she could too. It just wouldn't be easy.

Naruto smiled at his old teammate before he and Tayuya walked away towards the Hokage Mansion. Sakura watched for a moment before Jiraiya walked up. In almost a whisper she timidly asked, "Are they that close that he'd chose her over me?"

Jiraiya sighed before responding, picking his words carefully. "They've been through a lot together these last few years. He just really wanted you two to get along. But they are close. Closer than anyone would realize." Sakura gasped a little before asking what was on her mind.

"Does that mean they're together?"

Jiraiya started laughing at the question. "No, no. They're usually at each other's throats. It's a love-hate relationship. They just as well might kill each other." Sakura felt slightly relieved. She didn't know why because she never felt anything for Naruto. Maybe it just irked her that he might like someone else.

She banished the thought from her as they headed towards the Hokage tower as well. Naruto and Tayuya on the hand were talking quietly to each other. "Thanks for doing that Tayuya. And for not hurting her."

Tayuya shrugged as they kept walking. "Whatever Shithead. Next time she won't get off so lucky."

Naruto sighed as he put his arm over her shoulders. "Just try to be nice Tayuya." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed with disapproval just as Jiraiya and Sakura caught up and matched their pace.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder how close the two really were with her leaning into him like that. She overheard the sigh Tayuya gave, but with a quick glance she was surprised to see a look of slight content on Tayuya's face with her head leaned against his shoulder. While Naruto on the other hand just seemed as clueless as usual.

* * *

Jiraiya opened the door to the Hokage's office, leading them inside. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and smiled along with Shizune at her side. "Naruto! Welcome back. You too Tayuya." The two gave a slight bow before replying.

"Baa-chan! Shizune-chan! I'm glad to see you two!" Tsunade let the comment slide as she approached them and wrapped Naruto and surprisingly Tayuya in a bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out of them. She released them from the bone shattering hug before studying them both.

"Seems you got taller Naruto." She started to nudge Tayuya a bit. "Starting to be a looker, huh Tayuya?" Both of the teens started to blush a little as Tsunade continued. "And Tayuya, I see you're even more womanly than when you left. Your hips and your bust. Even your face is more feminine," she started to pull Tayuya's cheek a little to her embarrassment, "But what's with those whisker marks?" She eyed Jiraiya who remained tightlipped. She continued, "And your hair." At this point the girl's face was redder than her hair.

"My, my hair?"

Tsunade continued. "It was pretty before but now it looks amazing." She started nudging Naruto. "Eh Naruto?" He gulped trying not to look directly at Tayuya. "Looks like you take really good care of it. Is it a new thing?" Tayuya shook her head, clearly embarrassed. "When'd you start taking care of it? It looks like salon quality." Tayuya mumbled a response no one picked up. "What was that?"

She sighed before saying barely loud enough to hear. "Almost three years ago."

Tsunade looked over at Shizune and smirked. "Almost three years huh. That's when you guys left. Why did you start doing that then? Especially on a training trip?" Shizune knew what Tsunade was doing and felt a little bad for the kids. Over the last few years she had been doing that to her and Kakashi every time they were in the same room.

Again she mumbled something. Tsunade stared at her with her brow raised until Tayuya sighed and spoke in an audible whisper. "Shithead said he liked it. I just…" Tsunade smirked again at Shizune as Naruto stared at her surprised. He had never seen her act this timid; and she did that because he said he liked it? He thought she was just being a girl.

At this point Kakashi who had been waiting outside the window came in. "Alright, stop embarrassing the kids Tsunade-sama."

Naruto and Tayuya were looking away from each other, with their faces completely flushed. "Naruto, my you have grown." Naruto quickly regained his composure and became ecstatic seeing his old sensei.

"Kakashi sensei! I'm so glad to see you! I have a gift." He quickly pulled a book out of his pouch and handed it to him. "It's the newest edition of the make out series you're always reading." Kakashi uncharacteristically became almost ecstatic as Naruto as he snatched the book from his hands. Giving the boy a hug he looked at the blushing girl beside him looking at the two.

"So this is who traveled with you two. You use anything in this book Naruto?" Naruto tilted his head to the side with a confused look. Tayuya actually gasped while Jiraiya giggled in the background. Sakura on the other hand looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

Kakashi happy to get his shot teasing changed the subject. "Alright, well we're going to test just how far you two, or should I say three-," as he glanced at Tayuya, "-Have come in your training. I'm going to be your opponent."

They were interrupted as Shikamaru walked in followed by Temari. "Naruto, is that you?" Naruto grinned at him. Then the girl caught his attention. "Hey that's… It's you." Shikamaru and Temari stared at Tayuya like they had seen a ghost.

"Hey fuckers. Good to see you too."

Shikamaru looked at her then the Hokage in disbelief. Tsunade shrugged. "She's a leaf shinobi now." Shikamaru looked back at Tayuya to see her with a smirk. He mumbled something about troublesome women then headed back out the door, followed by an equally confused Temari.

"Naruto, Tayuya, and Sakura. Go and prepare for your match against Kakashi. We have much to discuss. The three followed out behind Shikamaru, leaving Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Jiraiya in the room. "Now that we're alone. Jiraiya, what happened out there? Why did I sense so much chakra in her?"

Jiraiya sighed, leaning back against a wall. "About a year and a half after we left, we were doing some damage to Orochimaru's operations. She gave some good intel, but maybe we did too much." He rubbed his face before continuing. "Orochimaru became fed up with what we were doing. And he tried to stop us without having to confront us. I think because he was still recovering from when he attacked the village."

Everyone kept their full attention on Jiraiya. Sighing he continued. "Far as I can tell he tried to release the Kyubi without breaking the seal. As you know, the Fourth used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal half of the Kyubi away forever, and the other half into Naruto with a different seal."

Tsunade rubbed her chin, while Kakashi stood waiting to hear the rest. "Orochimaru tried to ambush us with Kabuto. Kabuto mentioned something about them finding a way to beat the Shinigami and going to the Uzumaki clan's mask storage temple."

Kakashi interrupted. "Beat the Shinigami? But if they broke the seal, does that mean all the souls trapped by it are free to be resurrected now?" Tsunade clinched her fist trying to keep her composure. Shizune looked shocked, while Jiraiya sighed again.

"It would seem so. Luckily he didn't try to resurrect any of the kages there. Probably because he wouldn't have enough chakra for what he had planned. Instead he did a summoning."

Everyone looked confused until Tsunade asked the question. "What'd he summon?" Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose before replying.

"Something I thought only the legendary Madara could summon. The Kyubi." Everyone in the room gasped, their jaws almost hitting the floor in shock.

Kakashi rebutted, "But Naruto still has it, right?" Jiraiya nodded. "I don't know if he was trying to summon it out of Naruto to kill him, or summon the other half to kill us. Maybe both. Probably thought he only had minimal time before it either reformed somewhere by itself or rejoined inside Naruto. Anyway, the other half of the Kyubi appeared before us. Orochimaru looked drained, and retreated with Kabuto."

Jiraiya grimaced as he spoke. "The Kyubi attacked us. It sent Tayuya flying through the air. In all honesty, I thought she died. Naruto saw that and snapped. Four tails of the tails sprouted out and he lost consciousness." Everybody looked down with dismay as he continued.

"I realized I couldn't stop both of them, and I couldn't seal the other Kyubi within Naruto unless he stood still a few moments. And I couldn't seal it within myself because I'm too old at this point to take that much chakra in. It would just escape as soon as I died."

Tsunade nodded seeing where this was going. "I didn't have much time. I got to Tayuya, who was barely conscious. I carried her closer to the fight to prepare." Jiraiya didn't say anything for a few moments. Everyone watched as a few tears dropped to the floor in front of him. He let out a long sigh before he spoke again.

"She was dosing in and out of consciousness, and all she kept mumbling was Naruto's name." He sighed again. "I told her that what I was about to do was going to hurt. A lot. She nodded, but she couldn't comprehend what was going to happen."

Shizune cut in, "What did you do?"

Jiraiya replied, "I'm not an expert in medical Ninjutsu like you two. But I know the basics. I stretched out her chakra coils as much as I could." He looked down again while Tsunade and Shizune gasped.

Kakashi looked between them confused. "Don't you need to have excellent chakra control to even attempt that? Even then, even stretching a little would cause immense pain." Jiraiya dropped his head in despair while Shizune and Tsunade knew exactly what that entailed. Shizune actually started to cry imagining the pain Tayuya must have gone through. Kakashi, surprisingly, instinctively came over to Shizune and put a reassuring arm over her shoulders to try to comfort her.

Jiraiya continued with guilt written all over his face. "If it had been one of you two, it would have saved her a lot of pain. Me." He gave a forced chuckle. "It was like a butcher was called in to do heart surgery. I yanked and yanked on her coils trying to stretch them out, without killing her. She started screaming in agonizing pain. Her screams drew Naruto's attention. He came at us, followed by the other Kyubi. Which was lucky, it stopped him from killing us."

The three stared at him as he spoke, feeling sorrow over the girl's pain. "I used the same Jutsu the Fourth used for Naruto. I sealed the Kyubi into Tayuya. She was in even more pain now, and I had to keep pulling her coils so she would have a chance to survive. But Naruto attacked me in his rage."

Jiraiya lifted his shirt to reveal a scar that covered most of his chest. "He almost killed me." Pulling his shirt back down he continued. "I made a shadow clone to pull her coils, and I engaged Naruto. It took everything out of me, but I got him down. When I got back to Tayuya, she was withering in pain. I did all I could. And luckily, she survived."

The room sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. Finally Tsunade broke the silence. "You turned her into a Jinchuriki." Jiraiya nodded reluctantly. Trying to lighten the mood she added,"Guess we have to keep them close to each other. Now that they both have a half of the Kyubi in them."

Jiraiya chuckled a bit at that. "That shouldn't be too hard. They were inseparable before it happened." Tsunade looked at him with her brow raised to continue on that thought. "Don't get me wrong, they were at each other's throats the entire trip. Thanks for that Tsunade." He gave her a pointed glare that she just waved off. "They've gotten better, but they still bicker like children."

Tsunade rested her chin on her palms thinking, glaring at Jiraiya. "You didn't say anything until now?" Jiraiya started to sweat nervously before she finished sighing. "At least her whisker marker look cutter on her than Naruto." She waved them off. "Go test them Kakashi. I have a lot to think about."

Kakashi looked at Shizune before giving her one of his trademarked eye smiles. Then he jumped out of the window, to head off to fight his team. Jiraiya smirked as he followed behind to watch. Shizune looked at Tsunade who was smiling at her.

"You know Shizune, I couldn't help but notice how Kakashi consoled you. He's single you know." Shizune turned bright red before heading out the door.

"We should go watch Hokage-sama."

Tsunade laughed as she got up. "Alright, I won't keep you from watching your man work up a sweat. Let's go."

* * *

Training Ground 7

Kakashi leaned against a tree amazed how much they had grown. _They really are something else. That Tayuya is pretty good too. Naruto and Sakura's teamwork is still pretty good after all this time, and Tayuya and him are amazing. It's like they're thinking on the same wavelength._ A kick that missed his head by inches snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Almost got you fucker." Kakashi laughed a little. She was just as hot headed as Naruto, with a more colorful vocabulary. Another punch from behind coming from Naruto again took him out of his thoughts. A hard kick from Sakura sent him flying against a tree before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three teens stood in a semicircle irritated. "Damn, a substitution." Tayuya and Sakura looked at him in agreement. "How do we stop him? He has to have some weakness. His hand signs are so fast."

Tayuya looked around before commenting. "I don't know him at all, so I have no idea. I can see why at the Sound we were warned about him. Maybe if you weren't wearing that orange shit he wouldn't have spotted us."

Naruto gave her a narrow glare that spoke volumes on his thoughts. "Don't blame me for that. No matter how much you detest, I'm not changing it. I love it!"

Tayuya snorted in agitation before responding, "Whatever you say Shithead. At least you don't look terrible."

Naruto rubbed his chin thinking, ignoring the backhanded compliment. "He has to have a weakness. Think. Think." Then it dawned on him, which caused Naruto to start giggling.

"What is it Naruto? You think of something?" Sakura just looked at him perplexed. Tayuya on the other hand wasn't in the waiting kind of mood. She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Spit it out Shithead. I want to beat this asshole." Naruto's head dropped in sadness before he replied.

"You don't always have to call me Shithead you know. Anyway, Kakashi loves that make out series I gave him. If I try to spoil the ending, it might distract him long enough to get the bells." The other two nodded. It seemed crazy enough that it just might work.

Kakashi stood there scanning the area. Then he spotted them, all three charging at him openly. _You three are getting cocky. Thought you knew better than that._ Kakashi prepared to take down all three when he heard Naruto shouting something.

"Kakashi-sensei! Want to know how that book ends?" For the first time in Kakashi's life, he was afraid. _No. He wouldn't._ Yet Naruto kept speaking, telling every point of what happens at the end. _No!_ Kakashi covered his ears, only to find that his Sharigan could still read his lips. Kakashi closed his eyes to stop the madness.

A few seconds went by before he finally opened his eyes, to see the three teens staring at him, holding the bells. Kakashi sighed as he pulled his band back down over his Sharigan. He let out a laugh, "I guess I deserve that." The three teens started snickering at him.

Until Tayuya looked at Naruto suspiciously. "Hey Shithead, how did you know the ending of the book?" Naruto looked at her in fear trying to think of an excuse. He started backing up waving his hands in front of him, trying to calm her down.

"I just read the last ten pages."

Tayuya wasn't buying it and was rolling up her non-existent sleeves to give him a beating. While everyone who was watching laughed at his helplessness. "You think I'm going to fall for that Shithead?" She began beating him while he cried out in pain.

In his muffled cries, he got out, "But I saw you read it too Tayuya!" She actually stopped for a second to see Kakashi and Sakura looking at her stunned. This wasn't Naruto's smartest move as it seemed to enrage her more.

Now embarrassed and trying to divert the attention back to him, "Don't go saying that Shithead!" She hit him even harder. "I only read it because I saw you reading it!"

Eventually Kakashi pulled her off of Naruto to save the boy's life. "Alright you two. You passed, and you both have read a great book. You should be proud." The look Sakura gave him told him otherwise. Seeing that his joke wasn't taken that well he rubbed the back of his head in a placating manner, "Alright, we'll talk later. Right now, go home and get some rest. Kakashi then disappeared leaving the three alone.

* * *

Shizune and Tsunade walked back to the Hokage's mansion after watching the match. They could tell that all three had really grown a lot in the last few years. Which wasn't surprising to Tsunade because she had personally trained Sakura, and Jiraiya, though a pervert, trained Naruto and Tayuya.

"Pretty good fight, huh Shizune?"

Shizune nodded in agreement as Tsunade continued. "Was surprised Naruto didn't use any new Jutsus. I bet Jiraiya didn't really show him any. Just improve what he already can do. Lazy pervert."

Shizune nodded again, lost in thought as an evil grin stretched across Tsunade's face. "Something on your mind Shizune?"

She broke out of her thoughts quickly, "Sorry Tsunade-sama. I was just thinking about the fight."

"Oh yeah? Me too. What'd you think about Kakashi?"

Shizune looked at her mentor with red slowly seeping into her face before replying, "He certainly is talented."

Tsunade saw her opening and went for it, "Yes he is. He might just be the next Hokage. Bet he looks pretty good under that mask," and with a nudge to her side she added, "Eh Shizune?" Shizune was looking away in embarrassment as Tsunade continued her teasing. "Come on, these last few years I've watched you train harder than ever. Usually after seeing him go on a mission, and you always greet him when he returns."

Shizune tried to rationalize her actions, maybe more to convince herself than Tsunade. "Of course I greet him, I'm your assistant and he has to report to you."

Tsunade laughed at how flustered her assistant was becoming. She could see that Shizune probably had a small crush on the man. Not that she would ever do anything about it, so Tsunade had been trying to give her little pushes the last few years to do so. "Yes, that is true, but you greet him at the gate." Shizune started to blush again, as Tsunade tried another tactic. "I'm just saying, you might want to do something soon. You're one of the strongest Jonin I have now with all your training, but there are others."

"Who?" she asked timidly.

_She took the bait. _"Think I saw Anko talking to-"

She was cut off as Shizune almost yelled, "Anko! Her?" She then saw the grin stetched across Tsunade's face realizing she fell for her trap. Shizune looked down at the ground in defeat. Her mentor was her mentor for a reason. She could see what Shizune blinded herself to. In a tone of defeat she mumbled, "I'll try to talk to him."

Tsunade smiled as she padded Shizune on the back. "That's my girl. You better win that man over, or else!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Sakura smiled at the two before waving farewell, leaving them alone. Naruto shrugged then began walking back to his apartment he had. "See you tomorrow Tayuya." He only made it a few feet before she stopped him.

Hesitantly she spoke. "Shithead, where am I supposed to go? I don't have a place to live." Naruto actually fell over feeling extremely stupid at that moment. Of course, this was technically her first night here outside the hospital. She didn't have a place to go. Naruto quickly got back to his feet and came back to her.

"I'm sorry Tayuya. I wasn't thinking. I don't have much but you can stay at my place."

She regarded him a moment before responding with a bitter tone. "Are you saying I can live with you?" He nodded slowly. "Or are you asking me to live with you?" She wasn't sure why, but she really wanted him to ask her. He couldn't tell, but she was extremely anxious to hear his answer.

"Tayuya-chan, will you live with me. Please?" Naruto gulped, hoping she didn't beat him down again for asking her to live with him. He wasn't sure if she even thought of him as a friend but he really wanted her too. If he was honest with himself, he really wanted her to say yes.

Tayuya put her finger to her chin as she look up like she was thinking. "Hmm, I guess. If it'll stop your bitching I can do that Shithead." She was vulgar with everyone, but with him she didn't really mean it, most of the time. At this point it was a term of endearment. For whatever reason, she actually thought Naruto was a good friend. The only friend she had really ever had.

Naruto wasn't sure why, but the answer made him really happy, even if she did insult him a little. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to his apartment. She sighed in discontent before leaning into him. Really, it wasn't discontent, not that she would ever let him know that. "Can you cut back on the Shithead please Tayuya?" The only reply he got was a shrug.

Later the two entered his old apartment. Tayuya looked around a little in disbelief. "Studio? Bed and kitchen in one room?" She continued eyeing the room. "At least there's a bathroom." She looked at Naruto who was looking down feeling ashamed. _Crap, I made him feel bad. I didn't mean to do that. _

"It's perfect!" Naruto's head snapped up as he looked at her incredulously. "What? Better than anything I've ever had. It's perfect." She walked over and sat on the bed. She pulled off her pack she had been carrying around and began organizing her stuff in her new home while Naruto watched in udder confusion. When she finished, went in the bathroom and took a cold shower.

She stepped out, in her pajamas and beanie. "Hey Shithead, why was the water cold?"

"Never had hot water. The owner of the building has it set like that for me. Naruto then looked up to see her wearing what looked like one of his shirts as pajamas. A thin trail of blood began to trickle out of his nose.

"What Shithead?" The look he was giving her made her blush a little. "I don't have any nightwear." She sat down on his bed, pulled off her beanie, and began to brush her hair.

Naruto caught himself staring, before righting himself and laying down on the floor. _Why was I staring at her like that? And why is she wearing my shirt? _Her voice brought him back into reality. "Shithead, why are you laying down there?"

He shrugged before responding. "You can have the bed Tayuya." She nodded absentmindedly while she finished brushing her hair. Finally the lights went out and the two tried to sleep. Naruto dosed off, while Tayuya was still awake, glancing at him. She didn't know what compelled her but she moved out of the bed, and snuggled up to Naruto.

A few minutes later he awoke. Seeing her cuddled next to him shocked him. "Tay-Tayuya! What are you doing?" She was half asleep and shrugged as if nothing happened.

"I was trying to sleep."

Naruto pointed at the bed trying to piece it together. "But the bed. I thought you wanted the bed?"

She replied, "You're warmer." He let that sit for a while before getting up, lifting her up, and laying her back on the bed. She moaned in protest but didn't even open her eyes. For some reason he thought it was really cute. Before he could lie back down, she said his name in a quiet tone.

"Naruto." He looked up at her. "Just come up here. We slept next to each other while training. Now I'm used to it." When he didn't move she reiterated her point, "Get the fuck up here." Naruto stared at her thinking it was some kind of trap before he gave in and crawled into the small bed with her. At this point he was certain she was talking in her sleep. He stared at the ceiling wide awake, dreading what she would do to him when she awoke.

Then she shifted in the bed, turning on her side towards him, mumbling something about shitheads. This actually relaxed him a bit as he stared at her sleeping. Finally fatigue overcame him and he drifted asleep.

The next morning Tayuya woke first and noticed something odd before she opened her eyes. She was really warm, and she felt super comfortable. More than a bed should make her feel. She cracked open her eyes to see something she never expected. Naruto's face was inches from hers.

Red seeped into her face as she took in the situation. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and hers was snaked under his, covering him as well. Then it came flooding back to her, and she remembered telling him to sleep with her. _If he says anything I swear I'll kill him._

Naruto woke at that moment. First he smelled something really nice. Then he felt something really nice. He opened his eyes to see a pair of brown eyes looking into his. "What the?" _Her hair, that's that smell. And oh no! My arm is wrapped around her and hers around me! She's going to kill me. _At that moment, he lost his train of thought as he stared into her eyes. As red seeped into his face, he no longer cared if she killed him.

They were both blushing before Tayuya broke the silence in a quite tone, forgetting her embarrassment. "Morning."

He continued staring at her a few more moments before replying back, "Morning." They lay in awkward silence a few more moments before Tayuya broke it again.

"Shithead, did you bring any ninja gear with you into bed?" He looked at her confused before responding.

"Gear? Like what?"

She let out a cute yawn then said, "I don't know Shithead, but something's poking me." It took him a few moments to process what she was saying before his face turned completely red and he jumped out of bed.

"I'm sorry Tayuya-chan. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him bowing on the ground extremely confused. "Sorry for what? I've never slept that great in my life." Naruto looked a bit relieved as he started to get up, and that's when she saw it. She face turned a deep scarlet. She was more embarrassed instead of angry. "Naruto?"

He looked at her amazed she said his name. "Yes?"

She gave him a rare smile that he wished he saw more for some reason. "Thank you for sleeping with me." He nodded as she continued, surprised she wasn't angry. "But if ever wake up with that poking me without my permission, I'm cutting it off. Clear, Shithead?" He started nodding out of fear, enough so she thought his neck was going to snap with how fast he was nodding. _Why'd I say permission? Like I'd ever do that. _


	3. Tayuya's Past

Thanks for reading guys, you don't know how much I appreciate it.

* * *

Kakashi wanted to find out more about Tayuya if she was going to be a new member of his team. He got a good first impression, but more info is always useful. So he met up with Jiraiya at a tea shop to find out more about the girl.

"Jiraiya-sama. I need to know more about her. Care to share what you can?" Jiraiya laughed sipping on his tea before responding.

"Well, she's a lot like Naruto. Just a little more brash and quick tempered. Foul mouth too." He started laughing. "But she can handle herself. And fortunately her cursed seal isn't a problem anymore."

"She was part of the Sound Four," Kakashi rubbed his chin. "So it makes sense she would have one. How much of a problem was it?"

Jiraiya sighed, putting his cup of tea down. He gazed seemingly at nothing before clasping his hands together. "It wasn't that much of a problem. She used it a few times. The first time I told her not to use it again. Of course she didn't listen, and the second time it scared the crap out of Naruto. Believe it or not, they formed quite a connection out there pretty quickly."

Kakashi cut in, "I'm not surprised Naruto did. Anyone he trains with or talks to him he makes them a friend for life." Jiraiya nodded. "But she seems more hostile than most. What solidified her bond?"

"Well, I think it was because Naruto was her first friend. She'd never say it, but she needs him as much as he needs her. That and maybe the ointment thing." A pervy grin spread out across his face.

Kakashi looked confused waiting for him to elaborate more. After snickering a few minutes Jiraiya coughed and resumed. "We had to apply ointment to her legs in the beginning. She had a hard time reaching with her injuries at first, so she asked-" He started laughing again. "Told Naruto to put it on her legs."

Jiraiya started shaking his head in disappointment. "Girl asks you to rub her legs with lotion, ointment, whatever, and the boy gets upset." After an exaggerated sigh he continued. "She would look away with a scowl while he did it. Even when she was well enough to do it herself, she still had him do it every morning and night." Snickering he added, "Not that she'd ever admit it."

Jiraiya took another few sips of his tea before continuing. "So one day, some foolish bandits attacked us. I thought I'd let the kids handle it. Tayuya got more upset than usual." He looked around to make sure no women were near, and leaned over and whispered, "Think she was having her woman problems at the time."

Kakashi just shook his head as he listened to Jiraiya's story. "Anyway, she activates her seal, goes to the second stage of it and goes demon."

"Demon?"

Jiraiya nodded in affirmation. "Skin turned dark, grew horns. Demon. Anyway, she obliterates the bandits in rage. She's standing there, practically foaming at the mouth, when Naruto spins her around." Laughing he continued, "Thought he was done for. As soon as they're facing each other, he pulls her into a hug. Pleading for her to stop and go back to normal."

Jiraiya brushed his hand across his head remembering the ordeal. "She looked shocked to see Naruto in tears, begging for her to go back to "Tayuya-chan" and reluctantly she returned the hug. Don't think she ever got one before." Both Kakashi and Jiraiya shook their heads in disapproval of that statement. "Slowly she turned back to normal. I was real proud Naruto got her to do that."

Jiraiya's face and tone took a more serious hue. "The third time though was different"

"How so?"

* * *

Flashback

"Kids, I'm going over to those hot springs for some research. Keep yourselves busy while I'm gone. And don't get into trouble." Jiraiya walked off giddy with excitement, leaving the two teens standing there in agitation.

"Research. Pff. Old perv," said Naruto with his hands on his head in disapproval.

Tayuya grunted in agreement before responding. "That jackass. He isn't fooling me a second. Go with him so he doesn't try anything." Naruto looked at her then back at their sensei thinking about it.

"What about you? I don't want to leave you by yourself." She scoffed at him and his concerns.

"I'm used to it Shithead, just go. I'll wait here."

Naruto looked at her wanting to change her mind, but he knew it was useless. She could be really stubborn. Sighing in defeat, he jogged off to catch up with their sensei, leaving her alone.

She frowned slightly, knowing that deep down, she wanted him to argue and stay. She would never admit it, but he was her best friend. No, her only friend. The Sound Four were just teammates, never closer than that. Ever since Orochimaru recruited her she didn't have time, nor the opportunity to make friends. Not that she really wanted to be friends with those jackasses. _How messed i that? The blonde shithead is my best and only friend._

The sound of voices nearby quelled her depressing thoughts as she scanned the area. _Think it's coming from over there._ She quietly jumped into the trees and made her way to the voices. They didn't hear her as she landed on a branch looking at the group of eight men down below.

"So boss, we going to hit that town today or tomorrow?" Another man threw a rock at the guy.

"Idiot. We're going tonight, he already said that. After we hit it, we'll sell whatever women and kids who don't die."

_Slavers? Here? What the fuck is going on? If they attack that town they'll win. There's no shinobi or any armed forces there. And I really fucking hate slavers._ Ever since she had been captured and sold she had hated them more than anything. This was all before Orochimaru got ahold of her. At the time she given up all hope, but Orochimaru saved her. Or so she had once thought. _Bet that fucker had something to do with it._

She would never forget that night. Her mom and her lived in a rundown house in the country side. She didn't remember her father; by that point he was long gone. It was just the two of them. They were no match, one women and a little girl against heavily armed men. How could they stop them?

They took her mother into another room and pinned Tayuya to the ground. Her mother screaming was all she could hear. Until a loud stomp echoed through the house, stopping the screaming, and being replaced by muffled sobbing. They dragged her mother back into the room, dropping her in front of her. The two stared into each other's eyes as the man slowly pulled a kunai across her mother's throat.

Tayuya watched helplessly as her mother's life drained before her eyes. Blood flowed out like a small river, forming a puddle that expanded to Tayuya, bathing the side of her face. All she could do was watch, as the men snickered and her mother slowly died. After killing her mother they tied Tayuya up, taking her away from that damned place forever. The voice of the man that was forever etched into her mind snapped her out of her thoughts.

A man came out of a tent. A man she remembered quite well. He was bald, with a scar running from his lip across his face to his ear, that made him look like he was giving some kind of a twisted snarl. He wore a dark flak vest and pants, with a headband on his upper thigh that had a scratch across his village's symbol. A former ninja from the land of earth.

"Shut up, the lot of you. We got work to do. We go in tonight."

Tayuya stared at him as her fists started shaking. _It's him. It's fucking him!_ She started breathing heavier as the intensity of her rage climbed. In a whisper laced with venom she spoke to herself, "It's fucking you."

The whisper was loud enough that the man heard. He looked around scanning the trees trying to figure out who it came from. "We have company guys. Somewhere in the trees." Before his men could respond, eight kunai embedded themselves into their heads, leaving just her and the last ninja in the area. He looked up and they locked eyes.

"Well it seems I'm getting rusty," he glanced at his dead comrades, "And I need to get better help." He kneeled down and yanked a kunai out of one of his men's heads, flicking blood off of the blade. Standing back up he looked at her with interest. "Do I know you? You look somewhat familiar." Tayuya jumped down from the branch to the ground, her eyes still locked on him.

"You don't remember me?" Tayuya spat out in rage. Her curse seal activated without her thinking about it. "You don't remember me?!" she screamed in anguish.

The man rubbed his chin scanning her up and down, scrunching his eyes trying to remember her face. "You do look kind of familiar." His eyes opened wider as he realized where he remembered her from. "Ah, you were that bitch's daughter! I remember you now."

Tayuya's eye started twitching at that comment. She had been angry before, but this was something else. This was pure hatred for the vile man in front of her. Tayuya was clenching her fists hard enough that her finger nails were starting to draw blood from her hands. "Bitch? Don't you dare call her a bitch! She was my mother!"

The man yawned and waved her off in dismissal. "While he had our way with that bitch she tried using her teeth." He shivered at the memory before continuing. "Stomped her teeth out so we could finish. I'll never forget the bitch. Still got marks down there."

Tayuya's eyes were downcast as her anger boiled over into a level she could never imagine before. In a neutral tone she spoke. "Call her bitch again. Do it and you'll be begging for me to finish you quickly."

The man starting laughing before settling himself back into to a serious demeanor. He looked at her a few moments, trying to make her hesitate from his gaze. He breathed out of his nose before responding. "I only wish I'd kept her alive a little longer. Maybe make her my own personal bitch." He started to grin before it was immediately replaced by a look of fear. "What the?"

The second stage of Tayuya's curse seal activated as her skin turned brown and horns grew out of her head, tearing her beanie apart.

"What are you? Some kind of demon?" he said fear laced in his voice.

Tayuya didn't respond as rage had overtaken any conscious thought. She performed a hand sign as a shadow clone appeared. One of the few skills she thought Naruto had and made him teach her. The clone pulled out a flute and began playing, summoning her three Doki.

The man stared at the three ogre-like monstrosities in shock. "What the fuck are those?" Tayuya leaped at him as her clone began playing the flute furiously, making the Doki attack as well. He leapt back barely in time to dodge their attacks. He regained his composer long enough to begin forming hands signs. "Think you can take me down with some cheap tricks girl?"

Tayuya appeared by his side, spinning to throw a kick to his unprotected mid-section. Only to have it blocked as it hit rock. Quickly she leapt away with slight rational thought returning. "What the fuck?" She saw he was now covered in suit of rock.

"He started laughing as he turned towards her. "You like? My Rock Armor Jutsu. You can't break through it. That's why I was known as Mui the Solid before they kicked me out."

She scanned him up and down, taking in the information. _He has at least a few inches of rock covering him. Only his eyes are unguarded so he can see. And the few slits were his mouth his so he can breathe. And it covers everything. It must hinder his movements significantly. _Her Doki attacked him, distracting as she came around his side again. He turned in time to see a kunai about to gouge out his eye. "Got you now fucker!"

Then the blade bounced off rock, falling to the ground. "What the hell?" He started laughing again as she took in what happened. Now his eyes were covered by a layer of rock.

"Thought you had me huh? This is my ultimate defense. You won't break through it."

Tayuya leaped back, thinking now that his eyes were covered, he couldn't see her. She then formed another Shadow clone that helped form a Rasengan in her hand and smirked. _Glad Pervy Sage taught me this and that Shithead showed me the trick. If only he was smart enough to do it with one hand._ She then rushed his other side and pushed it forward towards his kidney, smiling she had him. That is until he turned and kneed her in the gut, stopping her in her tracks and knocking the wind out of her. She gasped, "What the?"

He didn't let her finish as he backhanded her, sending her flying into a nearby tree. Slowly she got up staring at him wondering how he did that. Luckily he answered her laughing in a villainous way. "Just because my eyes are covered doesn't mean I can't see you. I can sense vibrations through the ground with my armor." The plate of rock covering his eyes slid open to reveal his eyes piercing into hers.

_He can sense my vibrations on the ground even if his eyes are covered. _Then it dawned on Tayuya; he had revealed too much concerning his ability. "That's it." _If I can get him to cover his face, and attack from the air, he won't be able to sense me. Dumbass._ If she wasn't consumed by hatred, she might have laughed at his foolishness. Her clone began playing a new tune on the flute, causing the three Doki to spawn spectral-like worms out of them.

"What the fuck? I don't like the look of this." One of the spirits made a straight shot at him. Grinning Mui tried sidestepping it, only for another one to surprise and clip his left arm. _My rock armor should prot-_

Tayuya snorted as the man grabbed his arm in pain. He didn't realize that the specters could quite literally eat his physical energy. Tayuya used it as a distraction as she appeared at his side and struck a high leg kick to the same arm, cracking the rock ever so slightly.

Mui was worried how the situation was going. This demon of a girl was a lot stronger than he was. That was obvious to him. He never made it to chunin in his village; it was one of the reasons he left. There was a reason he wasn't hunted down yet, his village wasn't worried about a genin with only one good jutsu.

His rock armor wouldn't hold up if the specters could go through it and eat his physical energy. Thinking quickly, he tried to find a way out. "Maybe we can work something out? How about it girly?" She began walking towards him slowly, non responsive to his plea. As another one of the specters passed through his chest he cried out in pain, gasping for air. Haggardly he almost begged, "What can I do?" and when she didn't respond again he added, "What are you?"

Almost in a low growl she answered, "Your death."

* * *

Back with Naruto

Naruto came back to the clearing that they were at earlier. He felt bad for leaving her behind, and wanted to hang out with her; to try to get her to call him by his actual name. That and he didn't want her to feel alone; feeling that way most of his life, Naruto didn't want to wish that on anyone. Looking around, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" The sound of a flute playing caused him to snap his head in the direction of the sound. "Only time I hear that is when she summons those monster things to scare me at night." Rubbing his hand on the back of his head he added, "Guess I should go get her." He began leaping through the trees towards the sound.

* * *

Back with Tayuya

Mui was panting extremely hard, trying to catch his breath. All that was left of his rock armor was a sleeve of rock, barely hanging from his right arm. Multiple kunai were embedded in his back, along with a few in his other arm and legs. The demon girl in front of him seemed to be taking pleasure at his expense. She had tricked him, by using her two clones and her Doki to distract him as she attacked from above with a Rasengan. That and her Doki clipped his rock away quickly.

"Just finish it you bitch. Get your revenge for your stupid bitch of a mother."

Tayuya dispersed her clones as she approached the kneeling man. Though she wouldn't admit, she was pretty worn out. The Shadow Clone took a lot of chakra, and the one strained her enough. She almost had to take a knee when she summoned the second one. _How the fuck does Shithead make so many? _ She pulled out her flute, and stabbed him in the chest, before backhanding him across his face.

"What did I tell you about saying that word?"

He grunted in pain as blood seeped through the flute. Reaching up, he attempted to pull it out, before Tayuya caught his hand, snapping every bone in a vice grip. At this point, Mui was on both knees crying out in pain.

However his pleas fell on deaf ears as Tayuya used her other hand to reach up and push her flute further into his chest, staring him in the eyes as she did. Blood poured through it like a faucet as she continued pushing. When it was pushed in all the way, she kicked him back into a tree. She stared at him a few more moments before his eyes rolled back, and he died. He was finally dead.

She stared at his lifeless body, processing what had happened. What she couldn't figure out was why she wasn't happy. _He's finally dead. I have my revenge. Why do I feel so, so empty?_ Continuing her stare, she couldn't fathom why she wasn't ecstatic. Speaking to herself, she said, "I finally killed this bastard. Why do I feel so worthless; like this didn't matter at all?"

A breeze of wind passed by, as a torrent of memories of her mother flooded her mind. She fell to her knees, clutching her face, as tears flowed unchecked. Tayuya didn't know why she was crying. Joy or something similar was how she thought she would feel if she had ever killed this man. She use to lie awake at night thinking about this moment. Yet that wasn't what she felt. She felt utter emptiness.

Through sobs she spoke to herself, "I have nothing now. He was the last link to my mother. Now what? What do I do? What do I have?" More tears continued to pour until a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Tayuya?"

She looked back to see Naruto standing a few yards from her. Still sobbing she managed to squeak out in a surprised tone, "Shithead?"

He stared at her in her cursed seal form, glancing over to the dead man against the tree, before looking back to her. He didn't know who the dead man was, but obviously from Tayuya's distressed state, he wasn't a good person. Naruto took a few hesitant steps towards her asking her timidly, "Tayuya? Is-is that you? Are you okay?"

Tayuya looked at him, then down at her own hands, realizing she was still in her cursed seal form, causing her to cry even harder. "Please. Don't see me like this." She looked up to see his blue eyes peering into hers, before he rushed at her, wrapping his arms around and pulling her into a hug.

Without thinking, she returned it, turning him into her lifeline. In contrast to her wanting him to hold her she said, "Please, I don't want you to see me like this."

Naruto had his eyes clinched shut as he strengthened his embrace on her. He didn't know what compelled him to hug her like that, but he wasn't going to stop as he nuzzled his face into her hair; while she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

In a soothing tone he tried to calm her, "It's okay Tayuya-chan. We're friends. I'm here."

He made out her voice between sobs, almost in a frantic tone, "But what happens when you abandon me too? Like Orochimaru?"

Naruto released his embrace momentarily, holding her by her shoulders. Her chest tightened as their eyes locked, and her sobbing paused. "Tayuya. I would never abandon you. We're friends, and you're one of my precious people. And I don't go back on my word, that's my ninja way."

Tayuya was dumbfounded for what seemed to be eternity as they stared into each other's eyes. She began crying harder as she pulled him into a backbreaking embrace. In her muffled sobs, she spoke, "Promise me Naruto."

He let out a bittersweet laugh before replying, "You actually said my name."

Sniffling she actually chuckled, "Shut up idiot."

Naruto just smiled as he squeezed her harder, rubbing his hand in a soothing motion on her back. "I promise Tayuya-chan. I won't ever leave you. Just," he hesitated for a second, "Just please don't use that cursed seal again."

"I promise. I won't. Just don't leave." She cried more, as her demon features began rescinding back into her seal, before completely turning back to normal.

Jiraiya approached the two teens later, seeing a look of vulnerability that was rare on Tayuya's face, and a look of worry on Naruto's as they sat next to each other on the ground. Sitting crossed legged he spoke to the teens, "Alright, start from the top. What did I miss?"

Tayuya gulped, thinking how much to reveal of what happened. She never really trusted anyone before; since her mother's death, and following Orochimaru instilled a mentality of distrust of others. The inquisitive, yet caring look both of them gave her however quashed her misgivings and compelled her to lay everything out on the table, because these two were different. They were family.

She began to tell them about her childhood, her mother, and that man Mui. The two listened, entranced by her story. Completly silent except for the occasional gulp from Naruto. After her tale, she felt relieved to finally have that weight off of her chest. What she didn't expect was to see both of the men to be crying and holding each other.

She scoffed at them and said in a mocking tone, "Bitches."

Eventually the two were able to regain some semblance of normalcy and they headed back out on their journey. Naruto unconsciously draped his hand over her shoulders almost protectively, pulling her into him. Before she might have beaten the tar out of him for doing that, but instead she just sighed in disapproval, before leaning into him, and resting her head against his shoulder.

Jiraiya caught the whole thing; he watched her sigh, then look down smiling a little as a small blush appeared on her face. He crossed his arms across his chest, nodding in approval. _Maybe bringing her along was for the best after all. They probably don't realize how they are growing on each other. _Then his thoughts took a turn, as a perverted look swept across his face. _This would be perfect for my next book!_

* * *

End Flashback

As Jiraiya finished his tale, the two men sat in silence a while, as Kakashi took it all in.

"So they really are close now?" Kakashi said, not really asking anyone. "How about the cursed seal? You said it's not an issue anymore?" he asked with an indifferent tone. Jiraiya gave a half-hearted chuckle before responding to his question.

"One good thing about sealing the Kyubi in her, it didn't like sharing a body with Orochimaru's chakra." He started laughing harder, "Guess everything does have a silver lining." Kakashi nodded in agreement with the Sannin, as Tsunade and Shizune walked up to them.

Tsunade looked at the two men as they glanced at her, wondering what she was there for. In a serious tone, that matched her expression, she spoke to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, we need to speak in private about your trip." Shizune's brows rose in surprise, while Jiraiya's face took a look of puzzlement. Kakashi meanwhile had his trademarked uncaring look to him, if anyone could tell from his covered face.

"Can we do it later? I have some research to take care of." Tsunade grabbed him by his collar, dragging him off as he protested. "Fine, fine. Just let me walk." Tsunade let go as Jiraiya stood up, and straightened his shirt and vest. After brushing himself off, the two began leisurely walking.

"What do you want to know? I've already told you everything." Tsunade answered by tilted her head back in the other direction. Jiraiya looked to see Shizune standing awkwardly by Kakashi. "Oh you're just evil Tsunade."

She started laughing, wiping a few tears of joy from her eyes at her own antics. When she was able to calm down, Tsunade told her reasoning. "You don't know, but the girl has been complaining about being past the marrying age for years now."

Jiraiya thought about the statement briefly, before replying. "I don't see why. She's a very pretty girl. I'm sure someone would find interest in her." Tsunade turned her head slowly towards him, which caused him to start panicking on the inside. He tried to diffuse the situation before it actually became one. "No, no. I'm being serious. Not in research mode right now. She seems nice. Why does she need your help?"

Tsunade gave him a look of skepticism before cooling down from overreacting to his comment. "Shizune is a pretty girl. But she doesn't know that. She's been too busy following me around since she was a kid. She's not very good with men." She looked down feeling guilty before continuing. "I suppose that is my fault."

Jiraiya rebutted, "You're feeling guilty, so you want to set her up with Kakashi? Don't get me wrong, he's a very splendid shinobi, but I don't think he excels in the emotional department. It's not a village secret how much time he spends staring at the memorial stone. You sure this is a good idea?"

Tsunade actually scowled at him for his argument. "It's not because I'm guilty. It's because she deserves it. And yeah, he has some baggage, but who in this world doesn't? He has demons, just like the rest of us. He lost his father, his teammates, his sensei, and his student has forsaken the village. I can see why he doesn't let people get close."

Clinching her fists, and smiling she continued. "But that's why he's a good fit."

"How so?" asked Jiraiya.

"When he does let someone get close," she chuckled before continuing. "He won't let anything happen to them. He'll put his life on the line to protect his comrades. What do you think he'd do to protect someone he loves?"

Jiraiya narrowed his gaze at Tsunade a bit before responding. "Alright, but I don't think he's in love with her. And she just has a crush on him. She's not in love with him is she?"

Tsunade raised her finger at him, smiling, almost in a chastising way. "Not yet. Give it time."

Jiraiya grunted in amused surprise as they continued walking. Letting the subject end at that; enjoying the silence and her company. That is until the thought of two other people crossed his mind. "What do you think about Naruto and Tayuya?"

Tsunade laughed as she thought about the two troublemakers. "Ah those two. She's head over heels for him. That much is easy to tell. Not that she's aware." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes in slight frustration. "Not sure she'd ever admit it after she realizes it."

Jiraiya grunted in agreement as she continued. "How about Naruto?"

It was Jiraiya's turn to sigh in disappointment thinking about the two. "In public they argue like an old married couple. In private, when it was just the three of us they are actually kind of sweet." Tsunade smiled before her expression took one of confusion as Jiraiya just shook his head at her.

"The boy loves her. But he doesn't know what that means." Tsunade gave him a look to clarify his meaning. Thinking for a moment he then continued, "He loves ramen. He loves her. He doesn't get the difference."

Tsunade starred at him a little irritated at the comparison. "He loves her like he loves ramen?"

"I'm oversimplifying it. She means more to him than that. She's his best friend, and he will do anything for her. But he doesn't realize why, or how deep their connection is. They're both at that age when they are experiencing changes in their body. Hormones, attraction." He coughed into his hand as he added, "Growth."

Tsunade smacked Jiraiya on the shoulder at the last comment. "Anyway, they're experiencing something they've never dealt with. In time, I'm sure he'll realize it. But he's a guy; in all honesty we are kind of oblivious to feelings of emotion." Tsunade nodded, understanding his point.

"That and he's a little thicker than most. Might take a lot to crack that shell. Probably her breaking his head open for him to realize." The two started laughing together thinking about the two teens.

Again silence permeated the air between the two as they walked, until Jiraiya broke it. "Hope he does better than I did, and gets the girl."

Tsunade took that in, knowing what he was getting at. However, it wasn't said with any hint of bitterness. The tone was laced with hope and pride. She exhaled before responding. "And I hope she finds room in her heart to let him in. And not end up heartbroken and stubborn like me."

At this point the two had stopped walking and were standing in front of each other in the middle of the street. Both reminiscing on what was and what could have been. "Jiraiya," hesitantly she continued. "Why no one else?"

Jiraiya smirked as he replied, "There was never anyone else. I know I can't replace Dan, but... it was always you."

Tsunade looked away feeling slightly ashamed. After Dan died, she had shut herself off to the world. Grief had overtaken her from the death of her lover and her brother, and forced her to leave her village heartbroken. Naruto helped her return, but Dan left a void in her life that she knew could never be filled. Yet Jiraiya had been persistent all these years. He just wouldn't let go, and it made her feel guilty she couldn't convince him otherwise.

"Jiraiya."

He cut her off as he cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head to face him. She looked nervous, not knowing what he was doing. A genuine smile was on his face as he said, "Don't blame yourself. It's okay." Then he let go, and walked away from her, leaving Tsunade in a daze, wondering how he could possibly be okay with her only offering friendship.

After a few minutes of standing, Tsunade then began walking back to her office, reflecting on everything they had just said. She could never love again, but that didn't mean she didn't care for Jiraiya. She just didn't have more to give; and to her surprise, he wasn't asking for more. _For a pervert, he's a good man. I wish I could have given him more._

* * *

Tea Shop

Kakashi sat looking at Shizune fidgeting nervously, feeling uncomfortable in the awkward situation Tsunade left them with. Mentally shrugging to himself, he motioned to the empty chair at his table. "Please sit. Join me."

Shizune quickly sat down, to both of their relief, making it noticeably less awkward. "Thank you Kakashi." He replied with a solemn nod, that made Shizune feel more nervous than she already was. "Uh, how have you been?"

He shrugged as he replied. "I've been alright. How about you?"

"Oh I've been great. I've been doing a lot more missions lately. I asked Tsunade a while back to let me out in the field more."

Kakashi gave his token eye smile as he replied. "I've noticed. You've been on a lot of A and B-rank missions the last few years. Trying to improve your skills?"

Shizune's smile encompassed her entire pass, before she settled down, trying a little too hard to seem cool. She began looking at her nails, trying to act as aloof and uncaring as Kakashi. "Always room to improve. I'm not just Tsunade's secretary. Just trying to show others I'm a capable kunoichi."

"I'm sure you are," Kakashi replied. He wasn't a fool, in fact he was one of the smartest ninjas in the village, not that he would boast about that. He could tell she meant something more. He was taught to look underneath the underneath. "Who are you trying to impress with your skills? I'm sure there's no need to. You're one of the best jonin in the village."

Shizune's mouth dropped a little, as her eye started twitching. Her "cool" front she had put up disappeared as she fumbled over her words in embarrassment. "Oh, um. No one in particular." She started rubbing the back of her head as she continued, smiling a little too widely. "Just want to uh, show how strong I've become."

Kakashi nodded in a placating way. "I see. Well I'm sure you've come far. Ever want to train, just let me know. My team and I can really test your skills."

Shizune nodded in agreement, loving the idea of training with him. This could be the opportunity she needed to prove herself to him. Not realizing, she didn't really need to, he wasn't the type of person that needed people to prove themselves to. Wanting to continue the conversation, Shizune tried to change the topic. "So anything new lately?"

Kakashi began to rub his chin, thinking if there really was anything new. As he thought he realized, besides for missions, training, and visiting the memorial stone, he didn't really do anything. So he talked about work. "The last mission I was on I worked with Anko. Haven't really worked with her before."

Shizune became eerily quiet at that. In a monotone she asked, "Anko huh?"

Kakashi, didn't notice her becoming flustered as he continued. "Yeah, A-rank mission. Went by pretty smoothly. Working with her." He stopped as he thought of the right way to phrase it, before continuing. "She's… interesting."

Shizune's face turned bright red as a small scowl started to appear on her face. She took the comment as a compliment to Anko; that Tsunade was right and Anko and Kakashi might have a thing. What she didn't realize was that it wasn't a compliment. Kakashi tried to phrase the word "crazy" in a nice way. He watched her lick blood off a kunai during a skirmish with enemy ninja and it disturbed him a bit.

Shizune stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over. "Sorry Kakashi, I have to go train. Thanks for the chat. I'll take you up on that training session later." She then began running off, leaving a confused Kakashi behind. A look of determination set on her face as she ran off. _I won't let the psycho get her fangs in him. I'll show him what I can do. I'll get Tsunade to teach me how to use her technique. I can do it now. I know I can._

Kakashi on the other hand stared incredulously as she sprinted off. _She left in a hurry. Wonder what guy she's trying to impress. Whoever it is must be blind. It's easy to tell she's one of the most capable kunoichi in the village. _The irony of his thoughts passed over him as he shrugged.

_Maybe her and Anko are competing for the same guy? _Again he shrugged as he stood and walked away from the table, pulling out his book as he began reading it with one hand and the other in his pocket. _If it makes her feel more confident, then I'll help her train. Whoever the guy will have to be fool if he doesn't see it._


	4. Rescue (Part One)

Here's the next installment. Once again, thanks for reading and the reviews. To the guy who told me to "screw myself," you don't have to read it lol. This one has more action, so I hope I did it well enough. Like I said before, it's close to original story, but diverges the further I get into it. Will say now, they will fight Madara eventually, but not ***spoilers*** after. Thought that was unnecessary when I read it in the manga. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Hokage's Mansion

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed with obvious displeasure. "A guard for gold bullion transport convoy?"

Tsunade sat behind her desk with a scowl on her face, frustrated with Naruto's attitude. The first mission since coming back and he was already complaining. She didn't want to deal with his bratty attitude and she replied in a challenging way, "Huh? You got a problem?"

His teammates, Kakashi, Sakura, and Tayuya stared at him, embarrassed by his attitude towards the Hokage. "That's totally a C-rank mission! I'll just have to say no thanks to a mission like that."

Iruka, sitting next to Tsunade had his hand on his head, frustrated with Naruto as well. Though Naruto was his favorite student, he could be trying at times. "Naruto, you haven't matured mentally at all, have you?"

Tayuya didn't really care either way, but Naruto arguing with the Hokage was making them have to stay longer than needed. She didn't like that, she wanted to leave and get the mission over with. That and this was her first assigned mission in the village.

Tsunade cut in as she replied to his complaining, "Naruto. I gave you an easier mission since this is more or less a comeback for you."

Instantly Naruto argued, still frustrated with the mission she was trying to assign them. "I didn't ask for this!"

Sakura quickly reached over, and put him in a headlock, trying to appease Tsunade. To her it was just old times, Naruto being a brat and her having to act like the team mom reprimanding her child. "I'm sorry, Master! I'll give him a good scolding later." She then saw something to her side that actually made her sweat a bit nervously. Tayuya was glaring at her like she was going to murder her.

As Tayuya slowly stepped over to them, Sakura released her grip on Naruto. When he had breathing room he stood up and started shaking his fists at Sakura, complaining how that was uncalled for and such. What he didn't see was Tayuya to the side of him, glaring daggers at Sakura. Sakura didn't really listen to what he was whining about. She was more focused on the killing intent radiating off of Tayuya.

Everyone else saw it however, and watched in anticipation, waiting to see what happened. Kakashi took a step back, not sure what was about to go down, but he knew he shouldn't be in the middle of whatever it was going to be.

Tayuya pointed to Sakura, causing her to gulp very clearly. The sound caught Naruto's attention, as he glanced over to see her next to him. He had seen that look in her eyes before. It was the same look of ice cold rage she had given him once when he had accidently almost saw her naked at a spa. _Whatever Sakura did, I feel sorry for her. _

In one of the most menacing tones anyone in the room had ever heard, she spoke. "You. You don't get to hurt him like that."

Naruto grinned eagerly, happy that Tayuya sided with him. "Yeah Sakura, listen to Tayuya."

"Shut it, Shithead."

Naruto was dumbfounded for a moment, before thinking of a rebuttal. A quick glance over to Kakashi, shaking his head no, told him otherwise. So he closed his mouth, waiting to hear the rest.

Tayuya continued, almost seething as she spoke. "You can only punish him for being a Shithead when I'm not around. But I'm here, so that's my job." Sakura nodded nervously as the girl's demeanor went to the other side of the emotional spectrum instantly. With a cheery smile she finished, "Okay?" Again Sakura nodded, much to Tayuya's pleasure.

Naruto, not realizing the connotations of what she said tried to add to the brief chat. "Yeah Sakura. You don't get to hurt me while she's here. That's her… Wait a minute." He stopped as he realized what she said, and what it actually meant.

Tayuya turned towards him; her smile and cheery demeanor turned into a look of pure loathing as she grabbed him by the collar. The quick shift sent a chill up Kakashi's spine, as he and Sakura took another step back.

"And you," Tayuya almost spat out. She then started shaking him profusely as she yelled at him, "What the fuck are you doing Shithead? That's the leader of the village! You can't talk to her like that. Show some respect, shit for brains!" Naruto tried to escape by pulling her hand off of him, and stepping back. Tayuya wasn't done yet, and dove into him, tackling him into the floor.

Everyone watched as a dust cloud seemed to appear around the two, rolling on the floor wrestling with one another. Everyone reacted a bit differently. Kakashi sighed in embarrassment, Sakura looked disturbed, Shizune looked around nervously, and Tsunade pinched her nose in agitation, almost breaking it.

The two kept rolling around until Naruto managed to get the upper hand, putting her down on her face in a half nelson. As she struggled, Naruto started laughing in a childish manner. "I finally got you Tayuya. But don't think I forgot what you did last time."

Tayuya started flailing on the ground, trying to get out of his hold. In a tone that was easily panic she wailed, "Please Shithead! Don't do that! Anything but that!"

Everyone else though watched, interested in what "that" was. Whatever it was, it helped pacify their embarrassment and irritation towards the two. Again Naruto started laughing before he spoke. "I get to use the ultimate technique you used on me so many times."

No one knew what the technique was, and were excited to see it. They didn't show just how far on the edge of their seats they were as Naruto raised his free hand, with his index finger sticking out. Kakashi's eye was wide, wondering what he was going to do. _What hand seal is that? What kind of jutsu is it? _

Naruto yelled out in glee, "Ninja Art! Wet Willy Jutsu!" He then stuck his finger in his mouth, before pulling it out with a long glob of saliva trailing behind it. Tsunade face planted into her desk. Kakashi just shook his head. Shizune stared at the saliva hanging almost comically from his finger in disgust.

Naruto started to reach down to stick his finger in Tayuya's ear as she pleaded for him not to. To everyone else it sounded like she was begging for her life. "Shithead, please! Don't!" Naruto giggled as his finger got closer and closer to her ear. Trying one last desperate measure, Tayuya asked in an almost sultry tone, "Naruto?"

He stopped moving his finger to her ear as she spoke to him. The tone stopped him dead in his tracks. She didn't know where it came from; she did it on instinct. "Y-yes, Tayuya?" he asked a little anxiously.

She continued, adding almost a pout to her voice. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" Naruto started to falter, and he lessened his grip on her some. He stared at her a moment before wiping his finger and all of his saliva on the floor.

"No, I guess I won't do th-" she cut him off, as she snaked out of his weakened grip, and pinned him onto his stomach.

Tayuya started laughing evilly, now she had the upper hand. "Maybe next time, Shithead!" She started snorting deeply through her nose as everyone watched the drama unfolding before them. A deep gurgling sound erupted from her throat, as she then stuck her finger in her mouth. She then pulled it out to reveal green slimy mucus drenching it. "Forbidden Ninja Art! Wet Willy Loogie Jutsu!" she yelled as she shoved her coated finger in his ear.

Tayuya started laughing hysterically as she wiggled her finger in his ear. Everyone else was appalled at the display. Shizune almost vomited while Kakashi gagged. Tsunade stared in shock as Sakura's eye twitched in horror at the scene.

A woman who had barged in unnoticed and watched the scene took a few moments before remembering why she was there. She ran over to Tsunade, and set a scroll in front of her. "We received an emergency message from the Sand… This is what we've deciphered." The woman bowed before making her exit.

Tsunade read the scroll, as a look of worry overtook her face. Everyone looked at her respectively, waiting to hear what the news was. She set down the scroll before setting a look of seriousness to her face. "The Kazekage of the Hidden sand has been taken by members of the organization called the Akatsuki."

Naruto, in almost a gasp, spoke. "Gaara…" He worried for his friend a moment before regaining his composure. "Those guys again, huh?"

Tsunade nodded as she continued, "We have more information concerning the Akatsuki. And so the Hidden Sand has officially requested our help…"

Kakashi knew what that meant. What the gravity of the situation really was if one of the great villages was asking assistance. Though they were an ally, asking for help could be seen as a sign of weakness from other villages.

Shizune tried to cut in, "Lady Tsunade, don't tell me you're going to have Team Kakashi…"

Tsunade closed her eyes as she shook her head, ignoring Shizune's attempted argument. "This is an emergency. I don't have time for team selection." She looked at Kakashi as she continued, "Besides, we have someone who's actually fought against the Akatsuki." Shizune wanted to argue, but with one look at Kakashi she stopped. She knew Tsunade was right, and Kakashi could handle himself; not that she was happy about it.

"I will now issue Team Kakashi a new mission. Go to the Village Hidden in the Sand immediately. Find out what's going on and report back to the Leaf. After that, you will follow the orders of the Hidden Sand and provide them with back-up!"

* * *

Konoha Gate

All four members of Team Kakashi stood at the gate, as they strapped their bags to their backs. "Okay, we're off now!" Naruto said with a mix of determination and enthusiasm.

Tayuya on the other hand looked at her new team with curiosity. This was their first mission together, and she wasn't sure how'd it go. Sure, she and Naruto were a good team, but she wasn't sure if she could work well with Kakashi and Sakura.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka stood at the gate looking at them, until Iruka spoke first. "Naruto, good luck!" Tayuya looked at the man unimpressed. _He cares for Shithead. Guess he's not so bad. After everything Naruto told me about growing up here and him... Guess I can be nice to him._

Jiraiya snapped her out of her thoughts as landed by them from seemingly nowhere. "Hey! Naruto, Tayuya. You're off on a mission?"

"Naruto saluted as he replied, "That's right!" Tayuya gave a more subtle nod to their sensei.

Jiraiya looked at the two teens before walking over to Tsunade. "Tsunade, I've got some information for you. The Kazekage of the Hidden Sand…"

She didn't let him finish as she cut him off. "I know. I'm just about to send them off to the Sand now." Jiraiya looked surprised at her, before turning to look at his two students. They didn't know what they were up against, and he did. He didn't like it.

He leaned over and whispered to Tsunade, "You know about the Akatsuki and Naruto and Tayuya, don't you? Is sending both of them out a good idea? Both of them may attract more attention than just one."

"It's an emergency, and I made the best choice I had. Don't argue this one with me."

Jiraiya looked back at the teens before returning his attention to Tsunade. He didn't want them going, but he knew that they had to follow her orders. In a whisper only loud enough for Tsunade to hear, he spoke. "Naruto is my godson. And I've taken to the girl basically as my goddaughter. You know I never had kids. The closest thing I had were those three I trained outside Amegakure." He wiped his face, thinking about the three kids he wasn't able to save before continuing. "They better not get hurt." He turned back to the teens, leaving a stunned Tsunade behind.

"Naruto, Tayuya. Come here for a second." Jiraiya said as he approached them. He pulled them off to the side to speak with them. Both of the teens looked perplexed, wondering what he had to say. "Listen up you two. Don't get reckless against the Akatsuki. I've told you why they are after you two."

Naruto replied, "They've got business with us."

Tayuya scowled as she added, "This time we'll go to them!"

Jiraiya shook his head. His two pupils could really be stubborn when they wanted to. An attitude that could get people killed, yet they didn't realize it. Jiraiya decided to give them advice for the mission, so he wouldn't lose his two students, due to their nativity.

"You two have come far, but that doesn't mean you can take them on by yourselves. Losing your cool right away is a bad habit of yours Naruto." Tayuya started nodding in agreement, before Jiraiya turned his head towards her. "You're not much better. You're cool at first, but once you get riled up you are just as bad as him."

Jiraiya stooped lower, to look at them at eye level. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders as he spoke to them. "I think you know… But don't use that power." He looked at Naruto directly as he continued, "Protect your precious ones like you always do."

With a grin Naruto replied, "I know Pervy Sage." When he saw how serious Jiraiya looked, he became quite.

"They will be after the Kyubi. You both have half of it. They will try to take Tayuya away." Naruto gulped as he looked at Tayuya and unconsciously took her hand in his, causing her to stare at him in surprise. Jiraiya then focused on her. "Tayuya." She turned back to their sensei, forgetting that Naruto was holding her hand.

"They may go after just him. They might try to take him away." Tayuya unintentionally squeezed Naruto's hand back, as their sensei finished his speech. "Both of you," he looked at both of them for a few moments before finishing. "Both of you must protect the other. Clear?" Both teens nodded in determination, set to keep the other safe.

Jiraiya walked over to Kakashi, "Keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't do anything too reckless." He stood a moment, thinking how to finish. "I'm counting on you. Okay?"

Kakashi had watched the whole exchange. He knew how much the two meant to Jiraiya, and how much Naruto meant to him. As he gave his signature eye smile, he replied, "Okay."

Naruto had already begun walking, with Tayuya at his side. "Kakashi Sensei, Sakura-chan, let's get a move on!"

Tayuya shouldered past him with a smirk. "Falling behind, Shithead." He turned back irritated at his nickname, and ran up to her, matching her pace. Sakura began running to catch up, as Kakashi attempted to leave.

Shizune took her chance to make her voice heard at the last moment. "Kakashi." He turned back towards her, surprised she stopped him.

"Yes?"

Shizune had an inner battle at that moment, trying to figure out what to say. She wanted to say something inspirational, or something to help him on his mission. Becoming flustered, she looked down at the ground, and muttered all she could think of. "Good luck."

Kakashi was actually surprised. Not many people wished him luck on his missions, not that he needed it. However, it was nice for her to do that. He gave her an eye smile, and a finger salute. "Thank you, Shizune." He then walked away to catch up with his team.

Tsunade looked at her flustered assistant, then at the retreating forms of Team Kakashi. She didn't like sending her people into danger, but that was what they had to do as shinobi. Still, it didn't ease her mind. _Jiraiya has a point. There are two of them. They may be in more danger than just one of them. _She weighed it in her head a moment longer before coming to a conclusion.

"Shizune!" Shizune looked at her master waiting to hear what she wanted. "Get ready and follow them closely behind. You're there only for emergency backup. Don't let them become aware unless it's necessary. It's the Akatsuki, so if they start fighting, help."

Shizune stared at Tsunade with her mouth wide open in shock. She had not expected this, and she had a feeling Tsunade hadn't either.

"Go finish checkups at the hospital and then get ready." Shizune stood there trying to process what she was saying. "Quit standing around and get ready. Your crush is getting away." Shizune blushed in embarrassment as she retreated to go finish her rounds and then get her gear, leaving a chuckling Tsunade behind. _Too easy._

* * *

Team Kakashi

Team Kakashi was jumping through the trees on their way to the Sand Village. Along the way they had run into Temari and informed her of her brother's capture. Naturally they joined up and began to make haste again.

Tayuya and Temari made an awkward greeting, both remembering how they first met. To say they were uneasy allies was an understatement. Temari had almost killed her, but she understood why. She wasn't going to hold it against her, but it didn't mean she had to like the kunoichi.

Naruto, fearing for his friend's safety was making double time, trying to get there as fast as possible. Tayuya could see the distress and pain in his eyes as he thought about Gaara. Naruto cared about all of his friends, but Tayuya could tell this was more than personal. The Akatsuki were after them for what they held inside; a fact that disturbed Naruto, and in turn, her greatly.

Eventually they made it to the desert, and stared at the vast expanses of sand. For the first time since they began their journey there, Naruto lightened up and smiled. "All right! It's the desert."

Tayuya looked at the desert then back at Naruto. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "No shit, Shithead. What gave it up? All the sand?"

Temari chuckled before becoming stoic once again. She honestly didn't have a problem with Tayuya, but she could tell it was uneasy between them. Naruto pouted, but Temari ignored it and took charge. "The Village Hidden in the Sand is up ahead. I'll take the lead from here."

Temari led them through the desert, as she was the most familiar with the surroundings. As they traveled, she noticed a strong breeze starting to pick up. She halted their advance, and took refuge in a cave. Naruto was jittery while waiting, wanting to get to the village as soon as possible.

Temari tried to calm him by informing them it was dangerous to travel during it. It didn't help though, as he was worried about his friend. He sat down, waiting anxiously for the storm to stop. Tayuya sensed his anxiety, came and sat by him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She didn't really know why she did it, but she could tell he relaxed a bit from the contact, and it made her feel better too for some reason.

After a few hours the storm stopped, and they resumed. They began sprinting faster than before, trying to make up for lost time. Eventually they saw the outline of the village as they approached. As they got near, two shinobi greeted them at the gates, and led them inside.

They were led quickly to a door inside one of the buildings. When they stepped inside, an old woman saw Kakashi and began to freak out. As far as Tayuya could tell, she was ranting about the White Fang of the Leaf. She hadn't really been listening, just watching as the woman attempted to attack Kakashi.

Tayuya saw him hold up his hands in a placating manner, so she didn't try to intervene; until Naruto decided to defend his sensei that is. As soon as Naruto made a Shadow Clone to block the woman's attack, Tayuya acted on instinct and joined in. She attempted to do a high kick to her, but the woman leapt back, dodging the attack.

An old man then grabbed the woman. "Big sister… Take a good look at him! He resembles him closely, but this one is not the White Fang." He continued explaining how he could not be the man, as Kakashi looked a tad irritated for the mix up, while the three teens looked confused on what was going on.

The woman started laughing, and tried to cover up her actions. ""Gotcha, I was only pretending to have gone senile." She continued laughing as everyone looked at her with deadpanned expressions. She wasn't fooling any of them a second with that excuse.

The woman then looked at Naruto and Tayuya, examining them closely. "Your teamwork is commendable. You must be very close. Siblings?"

Naruto and Tayuya looked at one another, and then back at the woman skeptically as they shook their heads.

"Ah, then you must be lovers, no?"

Both teens simultaneously yelled out, "What?!"

Naruto then pointed at Tayuya as his eyes bulged out, staring at the old woman. "You think we're what? How could I possibly be with her?"

Tayuya took offense to the statement. Obviously she wasn't with Naruto, and she never even thought of him like that. His comment however, greatly vexed her for some reason. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'd be a great girlfriend. Why would I be with you, huh Shithead?"

Naruto didn't reply, as he looked at Tayuya utterly confused by the situation and where the conversation was going. Sakura on the other hand just face palmed, before walking between the two over to the bed in the room that Kankuro was laying on, withering in pain.

Sakura used her headband to pull up her hair as she looked at Kankuro. "Kakashi Sensei and the rest of you, please stand back a bit." Tayuya left the room huffing and puffing, while Kakashi dragged a flabbergasted Naruto out. She then began looking at Kankuro, telling the medics in the room what she needed.

After what could have been hours, Sakura had finished, and allowed them back into the room. Naruto stared at her in disbelief as she continued to instruct the medics in the room to treat Kankuro. Tayuya saw him staring at her and didn't really like it. She still was upset with him over his comment from earlier, and his gawking wasn't helping.

Later, they got word that Guy and his team were sent as reinforcements. The message neglected to inform them about Shizune, but at the time, they didn't know that. After Kankuro had recovered enough to speak, he told them who he had fought. The name "Sasori" didn't really mean anything to the teens, but all the Sand Shinobi knew who it was, and it upset all of them.

From the gasps elicited from all of the shinobi, they knew they didn't have much time. Naruto was not going to let his friend get hurt, and was determined to save him. Pakkun who had been sent out, had returned back from tracking and informed them where Gaara was taken. Kakashi and his team then got ready to go, and met up with Temari and some Sand Shinobi.

Before they departed, Temari and her people were stopped, and told they needed to patrol their borders instead. Tayuya was already pissed, and losing potential help, even if it was her, made her even angrier.

She heard a voice and looked up to see the same old woman from before, yelling about being retired and doing what she wanted. The woman jumped down to them, informing them she was coming as well. Tayuya shrugged, not caring either way. She just didn't want this old woman to slow them down.

They had bid farewell to Temari, and then left in a hurry, determined to save Gaara. They made good time, and in a few short hours were already out of the desert, back among trees. Kakashi and his team kept running until he stopped, halting them, as they ran into a clearing, and spotting a man in a cloak that had red clouds on it. Kakashi knew who it was instantly. "Itachi Uchiha."

All Tayuya knew about the guy was that he was one of the most dangerous missing-nin there was. She didn't really know about his abilities at all. Thankfully Kakashi informed them of his Mangekyo Sharigan to prepare them somewhat.

Kakashi spoke as he raised his hand to lift the headband covering his eye, revealing his own Sharigan, "Your eyesight… How much has it weakened?" Itachi stared at Kakashi, surprised at his acute observation, waiting for him to make a move. Kakashi rubbed the top of his head almost lazily, "I underestimated you back then. But I'm not that pathetic." Then he became more serious, "It's not going to work the way it did before, you see."

Naruto smirked, feeling that he now was much stronger since his first encounter with Itachi. Maybe he was a bit too confident at his improvement. He was going to say something but Kakashi stopped him before he could.

"Naruto, I'll handle him." Naruto stared at his sensei slack jawed, a bit angry he was going to be on the sidelines again. Sensing his student's agitation Kakashi continued, "This time cover me. To be honest, I want to be cool and say, go on ahead. But against him, even I can't contain him alone."

As Naruto smirked, Kakashi sprinted towards Itachi, delivering a punch that got blocked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another Itachi rushing past, towards his team. _Shadow Clone._

Naruto acted quickly, putting his hand palm up out to side as Tayuya reached over and began helping him form a Rasengan. Naruto smirked as he ran towards the rushing Itachi, slamming it into him. As he made contact, Itachi burst into smoke. It appeared that this Itachi was also a Shadow Clone. When the smoke cleared, Naruto looked around to see that everyone was incapacitated.

Then all of them rose up, transforming into Itachi. "What's going on?" He looked at all of them nervously. _Are they all Shadow Clones? _Naruto threw kunai, trying to dispel what he thought were clones. They dissipated out of existence, only to be replaced by crows.

Naruto realized he was in a genjutsu, and tried to break it. The crows circling him started to disappear, but it wasn't enough. They turned into shuriken as they bombarded Naruto, piercing into his flesh as he cried out in pain.

Naruto then awoke to the real world from a smack to the back of his head from Tayuya. "You got caught in his genjutsu, Shithead." He grabbed the back of his head to feel a comically sized lump protruding from it.

He squinted looking at Tayuya slightly irritated. "Didn't have to smack me so hard." She just shrugged him off, not really caring what he thought of her methods. Naruto gave her a pointed glare, still irritated by the smack. _Maybe I should have stayed in the genjutsu._

Kakashi began running towards Itachi, with sparks of electricity shooting from his hand. As he approached he struck out. "Lightning Blade!" Itachi jumped out of the way, narrowly dodging it.

Looking up, Itachi saw two Naruto's above him forming a Rasengan. As Naruto fell, his clone dispersed, and he shoved his hand into Itachi. "Big Ball Rasengan!" The ball collided into Itachi, driving him into the ground. When the dust settled, Naruto noticed his attack had formed a large crater. In the ground. However, Itachi stood by it, unscathed. He had the same solemn look he always had on his face, but he was a bit surprised by the power of the attack.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he spotted Tayuya above him forming hand seals. "Fireball Jutsu!" A massive ball of fire protruded from her mouth as it shot down at tremendous speed towards Itachi. He leapt back, as it managed to slightly singe his cloak. He looked to see it had formed a crated, identical in size to Naruto's. _These two have some skill._

Mist began to envelope the clearing, due to Kakashi, who had performed the Hidden Mist Jutsu, something he had picked up from a certain shinobi in the Land of Waves. Itachi's wasn't a novice, and wasn't going to fall prey to the jutsu. He caught sight of Kakashi and used his own Fireball Jutsu.

The heat from the blast dissipated all of the mist, leaving a path carved in the ground of its carnage. Itachi spotted a hole in the ground, and immediately Kakashi sprung from below, missing an uppercut by inches. However it was a distraction, as the real Kakashi crawled out of the aforementioned hole.

"Take him out! Clone and all!"

Naruto and Tayuya were rushing Itachi, each using a hand to form a large Rasengan between them. Both of them yelled out, "Giant Rasengan!" They drove it into Itachi's abdomen, forcing him into the air, and dispelling Kakashi's Shadow Clone. A matching smirk appeared on the two teens faces as Itachi was sent hurling back. Their smirks of triumph were replaced by frowns as Itachi stared uncaring at them.

It unnerved them greatly that he could seem so uncarring as he was hit by a jutsu of such raw power.

"You see that look on his face, Shithead? The fuck was that?"

Naruto grimaced, not really knowing why either. It was one of his trump cards, and the man smiled as if it were child's play. "I don't know Tayuya."

All of them approached the body, surprised by what they found. It was not Itachi, but another man that that they did not know. Their combined Rasengan, they thought, must have dispelled the jutsu on the man when it killed him.

As they all looked at the man, Tayuya looked at his headband and spoke first. "Sand? Fucker must be a spy." She looked at the old woman with a questioning glare. "You know him Wrinkles?"

The woman scoffed at the offense, almost mauling the girl over the rude nickname. "It's Chiyo, girl! And yes. He was a member of the council for years. But… he went missing right around the time Gaara was taken." Chiyo looked worried as she pulled out a scroll and began writing a message for her village. She unsealed a mechanical bird from another scroll and put her message in its mouth, sending it to her village.

Chiyo explained that who they were fought was merely meant to bide time to extract the tailed beast from Gaara. Sakura being the only one out of the loop asked what that meant. When Chiyo explained what a Jinchuriki was, and what happened to the hosts when the beast was extracted, that it killed the person. Sakura was shocked.

She looked at Naruto with worry, understanding for the first time of how much danger he really was in. "Naruto…"

Tayuya stepped between them, looking at Sakura with visible disdain. "You don't get to act worried about him now."

Sakura looked at her, then Naruto confused. _What is she talking about? He's been my friend longer than you. _"Tayuya, what do you mean?"

A vein started to protrude on Tayuya's forehead as her voice rose in anger. "What do I mean? What the fuck do you mean, what do I mean?"

Naruto tried to interrupt, "Tayuya."

Tayuya waved him off, "Shut it Naruto." The use of his name surprised him, as he closed his mouth, waiting to hear what she had to say. She returned her full attention to Sakura. "What I mean is back there you were useless. You didn't help at all, or even attempt to back Kakashi or us up. Naruto was in danger, and you sat back and literally did nothing!"

Tayuya rubbed her face in agitation, trying to collect herself before finishing with a cold tone. "You were useless. Next time, you better protect him. Or else."

Naruto was stunned at the threat Tayuya leveled at Sakura, but he didn't say anything. Sakura did instead. Tears streamed from her eyes as she gave a slight bow. "You're right. I'm sorry Naruto. I'll be stronger next time."

Before Naruto could reply, Tayuya grabbed his arm and started to pull him away from her. "Come on, Shithead."

He looked back at Sakura, and gave her an apologetic smile, before looking at Tayuya. "You know, you could have been nicer… But thanks." She gave a small snort in reply, leaving Naruto a bit lost for words. "You know, you were in danger too. You don't have to worry about me so much."

Tayuya's eye twitched as she pushed him back. "Worry about you! As if! Just don't want my Shithead to get too dinged up. You're too comfy to sleep with. I don't want to work and find another Shithead. Now get a move on."

Naruto shook his head, knowing there was no point in arguing. He just followed, as she dragged his arm along with her. Tayuya could be really stubborn when she wanted to be. To him though, that was one of the things in their friendship he had to deal with. Yet, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

They began leaping through the trees again, at breakneck speed. Naruto needed to save his friend, no matter how exhausted he was from the fight. Kakashi could easily see how tired his team was, and stopped them; deciding that resting was the best option for the upcoming fight with Gaara's captors, much to Naruto's dismay.

After a few hours, Kakashi decided to start again. He looked at Naruto and Tayuya, and his brow rose in surprise. The two were huddled together on the ground. What he thought was "cute" wasn't exactly seen in the same light as the others in the group.

Sakura looked over and was surprised by how close the two looked. Naruto was sprawled out, with his arm pulling Tayuya into him. She was curled into him on her side, using his chest as a pillow; with his chin resting atop of her head and her arm wrapped around him. Sakura thought it was sweet for a moment, however, it didn't last long as she groaned in disgust looking at them.

What she didn't notice at first was the pile of drool dribbling from Tayuya's mouth, forming a lake on Naruto's chest, bathing the side of her face. She wasn't any better off though, as rivers of drool were pouring out of his mouth, soaking her hair.

As Sakura gagged, Kakashi tried to wake them up. "Wake up, you two. We're leaving."

Naruto shifted a little, not wanting to wake up. In a drowsy voice he replied, "A little longer… Let us sleep a little longer." Tayuya mumbled in agreement in her sleep, not wanting to get up either.

If the situation was less dire, Kakashi might have laughed at the two. _They really are cute together. _Leaving his thoughts, he shook his head. "Naruto. You're going to save Gaara, aren't you?"

At those words, Naruto bolted up right, with his eyes wide open, flinging a now waking Tayuya off of him. "Of course I am!"

Now fully awake, Tayuya picked herself off the ground, more than a little irritated. She brought her hand back in a clinched fist, before crashing it into the top of Naruto's head. "What the fuck Shithead! Give me a warning next time you decide to throw me in my sleep!"

Tears flowed from Naruto's eyes as he held his head in pain. "Why do you have to hit so hard Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya was seething as she glared at the poor guy. "Oh none of that "Chan" with me! I'm not falling for that." At that point she noticed her head felt really wet. With a look of confusion, she reached up to pat her beanie, pulling her hand back to find it coated in drool. "Shithead, why the hell is my head covered in drool?"

She began to wind her arm back again as Naruto rebutted, "But you drooled all over me." Tayuya froze as she noticed his soaking chest. "And I think you rested your head on me. How is it my fault?"

Red seeped into Tayuya's face as embarrassment overtook her. _Shit, he's right. But he pulled me into him, right? Or did I snuggle into him first? Wait, did I just say snuggle? What the fuck?!_

Kakashi stared at the two, and from the quizzical look Naruto was gave Tayuya, and her twitching eye and flushed face, he decided to intervene. "Alright, that's enough. We're running out of time. Let's go."


	5. Rescue (Part Two)

Hey guys, thanks again for reading. Last part of the rescue mission. Like I said, it diverges more as the story goes on. After this it will go off cannon quite a bit for a few chapters. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.

* * *

Team Kakashi

Tayuya glanced over to Naruto as they leaped through the trees. She could see the anxiety and anger brimming out on his face. She knew Naruto was protective of his friends, but seeing him like this made her see him in a new light. _He really is a good friend. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him all the time._

"Is something wrong Tayuya?" Naruto asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Tayuya looked at him surprised by his questioning, yet caring gaze. "Um, nothing. Just want to um, save your friend." Naruto calmed a bit from her answer. Tayuya gave him a smirk back as they continued leaping. Her smirk was replaced by a frown from what she saw ahead of them.

They landed in a clearing, to the company of four other ninjas. Two of them caused Tayuya to gag from their outfits. She didn't really care about fashion, but from the two green monstrosities they were wearing, she realized she did care a little. That and their giant eyebrows weren't helping either.

The taller one looked at Kakashi with a smile and spoke first. "You're late, Kakashi."

Kakashi took a resting knee as he replied, "We got caught in something troublesome along the way."

The second green suited male stepped forward. "Naruto! Sakura! And…" He grabbed his chin as he got uncomfortably close to Tayuya studying her. "New girl! I am the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf, Rock Lee!"

Tayuya looked at him incredulously before looking at everyone else. She looked at Sakura as she pointed to Lee. "Is this guy serious?"

Lee face planted before righting himself back up. "Of course I'm serious. My youth beings me my good looks, and I will use that and my skill to win Sakura from Naruto!" Before he could continue, the female of the team grabbed and dragged him away from Tayuya.

"Sorry about that. I'm Tenten. Pleasure to meet you."

Tayuya gave her a half assed wave, irritated from the Lee's excitable attitude, that and his comment about winning Sakura over from Naruto. Sakura then introduced Chiyo to the group, who in turn all gave slight bows of respect.

Neiji, who Tayuya remembered from back in the village, was embarrassed by Lee, and felt that he had wasted enough time. He activated his Byakugan and stared into the large boulder blocking the entrance of their destination. He saw a large statue of some beast that multiple eyes looking around.

"Wh-What's that?" he asked in slight shock. Naruto began to shake him, wanting to know what he saw, if he saw Gaara. Neiji shook Naruto off, trying to contemplate in words what he looked at. "It's hard to describe."

Tayuya looked at the Hyuga with interest. From the times she had met him, he always seemed stoic and sure of himself. However, whatever he saw shook him, and it made her feel slightly nervous. _Whatever the hell he saw must be bad._

Might Guy who had been uncharacteristically silent, clenched his fist, and then sprinted towards the giant boulder. He delivered the strongest punch he could muster without opening any gates. Yet, the rock didn't tremble from the force at all. "A barrier, huh?"

He walked back to the group, with his hand on his hip thinking what they should do. Lee was the first to speak. "What do we do?"

Guy looked at his pupil and replied in a simple tone, "First, we have to remove the barrier, Lee."

Sakura looked up at the seal on the boulder as she cut in, "We need to figure out what kind of barrier it is, right?"

Tayuya glanced at it and was surprised. _How the hell am I the only one here who knows what that is? Maybe Orchimaru was useful after all. _She almost spit out in disgust at that thought before regaining her composer and speaking. "That's a Five-Seal Barrier."

Kakashi stared at it before nodding. "I agree. Surprised you knew that Tayuya. Care to share with the rest?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya confused. "How'd you know that?"

She scoffed as she waved him off. "Someone in this duo needs to have smarts. You're the brawn, I'm the brains." Naruto nodded, not catching her subtle jibe at his intelligence. "It's created by placing paper tags with "Forbidden" written on them in five locations. That's the first one, and there are four more somewhere."

Kakashi nodded as he continued where she left off. "Very good. That and they need to be removed simultaneously."

Neiji again activated his Byakugan to scan the area and find them. He looked all around narrowing his eyes a few times before deactivating it. "I found them." Neiji then told them exactly where they were.

As he spoke, Tayuya looked at him surprised again. _Damn, that thing is useful. Wish I had one._

Guy took off his backpack, as he reached in and pulled out a headset. "We should be able to use these wireless radios so we know when to remove the seals." Guy and his team began putting the radios on, along with Kakashi. "Our team has speed, so we'll be faster." Guy then began instructing his team who goes where.

Lee was about to speak before Tayuya stopped him. "Before you talk, turn your mic down." He gave her a questioning stare before reaching up and turning it's volume down. Lee looked at her again, confused how she could know that. Tayuya shrugged at his stare. "From the Sound, remember? We all have great hearing. Could hear the sound of a pin drop."

The look he gave her was one of amazement before he raised his fist in the air, yelling his reply. "I sense the youth in you. I'm glad Naruto and Sakura have you on their team!" Though he turned down his mic, his yelling still caused everyone with headsets to almost collapse from the piercing noise he cause them.

Tenten punched him in the head, angry for what happened. Guy laughed at the youthfulness of his students before placing his hand out. He grinned as he started almost humming, looking at his students. Lee placed his hand first atop of his. Guy turned his attention to Tenten who reluctantly followed suit. He stared at Neiji, waiting for him to join. After a few minutes of refusal, Neiji caved in unwillingly and joined in.

Guy started to laugh before yelling out in enthusiasm. "With the full power of youth!"

Tayuya stared at Guy and his team, feeling bad for his students. He then began chanting "Fight" with only Lee joining in. Tayuya just shook her head, glad that Kakashi wasn't anything like that. Naruto on the other hand was excited from the enthusiasm.

"How cool. What cool enthusiasm!" He turned back to his team as he continued. "Hey guys, let's do that, too!"

Sakura looked away as everyone else stared at him like he was an idiot. Sakura spoke first. "I'd rather die."

Kakashi nodded, "Right."

Chiyo added, "You fool!"

Tayuya finished, "Idiot."

Naruto almost fell before righting himself. "You could have just said "No."

* * *

Time went by as they waited for Guy and his team to get in position. Eventually all of them found their designated seal and got ready. Guy spoke over the radio, "On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" Everyone ripped off the seal as he finished.

After Kakashi ripped his off, he jumped of the giant rock and yelled, "Sakura!"

Sakura replied back as she started running towards it. "Right!" She gathered all her chakra in her hand as she sprinted towards the rock. With her high chakra control, she was able to use immense strength to smash to rock to pieces, clearing the entrance for them to go in.

Kakashi waited a moment before giving the signal to his team. They then all leaped through the entrance. Kakashi and Naruto landed on the left, and Tayuya, Sakura, and Chiyo on the right. All five took up defensive positions as their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave.

Naruto stared as he took in his surroundings. _Gaara! _He felt relieved for a split second as he saw Gaara, but it was replaced by fear and anger when he noticed that Gaara wasn't moving and there was a blonde man sitting on him. Another man stood to the side, both wearing black cloaks with a red cloud in the center. _The Akatsuki._

The man sitting on Gaara spoke first. "Now, which two are the Jinchuriki?"

Rage began to overtake Naruto as he glared at the men. His whisker marks became more pronounced, and his canines became more elongated. Tayuya looked at him, and a lump caught in her throat as she watched his blue eyes turn red in fury.

"You… creeps. I'll kill the both of you!" Naruto yelled out, barely restraining himself from snarling.

Tayuya became worried seeing Naruto in that much pain. "Shithead, calm down!"

Her words had no effect as the two men continued staring at them. The second one spoke to his comrade. "The first one to start yelling and screaming… And the red head to shut him up… It's them, huh Deidara?"

Deidara nodded. "It looks like it. Itachi is pretty good at describing people, eh Sasori?"

Naruto began pleading to Gaara to get up, not accepting that his friend was dead.

Deidara stared at Naruto impassively. "You know, don't you? That's he's already long dead." He reached down and smacked Gaara on the cheek a few times. Naruto almost rushed him there, but Tayuya came to his side, only slightly calming him.

"Don't rush in. You'll get yourself killed like that, Shithead."

Deidara threw out a small clay bird and performed a jutsu that greatly expanded it and seemed to give it life. It scooped up Gaara's lifeless body in its mouth as Deidara leaped on its back. "I'll take the blonde half, you get redhead."

The bird flew above them, out of the cave with Deidara on its back. Naruto stared in disbelief before losing his composer and charging after him. Tayuya gawked before grunting in annoyance. "Shithead, wait!"

Kakashi held her off, as he turned and spoke. "I'll get him, and we'll take care of the guy outside. You three stay and take care of this one." Tayuya wanted to protest but he had a point. Kakashi was a well-known Shinobi and could handle his own. It would probably take the three of them to take down Sasori without him.

She looked at Naruto's retreating form before grudgingly nodding to Kakashi. In a quite tone she said, "Just… keep him safe." Kakashi nodded and then followed in pursuit.

Kakashi quickly caught up to Naruto, as the pair stared at Deidara above them. He spoke into his headset, "Guy, can you hear me?"

He heard static before the reply came in, "Kakashi, we got caught in an enemy trap. It's going to take a while. Signing off."

Kakashi grimaced at how the situation was deteriorating. He stood up and grabbed his headband. He spoke as he pulled it up, revealing his Sharingan. "Looks like… I can't be wasting my time."

* * *

Tayuya

Tayuya, Chiyo, and Sakura stared at Sasori as he returned it with enough killing intent to stun Sakura in her tracks. Chiyo stepped forward as she sent kunai hurling towards him, only managing to cut his robes. As they fell off, Tayuya's brow rose in surprise.

There was a scorpion-like puppet inside of the robe. "Bet the real body's inside."

Chiyo nodded as she sized him up. "You're right girl. He uses that to eliminate puppet master's weakness to close quarters combat. It's both a shield as well as a weapon." She looked at both girls and motioned them towards her.

Sasori watched as Chiyo whispered something to them. They all nodded and then began running towards him on the attack. He ripped off the cloth covering the puppet's face, revealing a mouth that hinged opened and began spraying senbon needles at them.

As the hail of seemingly never ending senbon needles fired at them, they somehow managed to almost dance by them, dodging or deflecting every one of them. Sasori then fired a few missile-like objects that shot out, and then opened shooting more needles. Yet again, they managed to get by every one of them.

Sasori wondered how it was possible, before he noticed Chiyo was using her chakra strings to help the two girls dodge every needle that came at them. The two girls then flanked Sasori. Tayuya used a fireball jutsu that Sasori easily blocked. He glanced and saw it was a mere distraction, as Sakura jumped above, and came crashing down with a punch that ripped his puppet to pieces.

Sakura smirked at her triumph. _Got him. _Her victory, however, was short lived as a cloaked figure inside leaped from the debris, away from the destruction. Chiyo breathed out as she stared at the figure. "So you've finally come out, huh? I've come this far to see my grandson's face."

Tayuya switched her stares back and forth from Sasori and Chiyo. In a disbelieving tone she yelled, "Wait, you're his grandma? What the fuck? Why didn't you say so before?"

Chiyo stared at him intently, with an unwavering and emotionless tone she replied, "You didn't ask."

Tayuya stared at her in slack jawed for a moment, before she snorted in agitation, as she resumed her combat stance. "Old hag."

The man yanked off his cloak, revealing what appeared to be a young unnaturally flawless face. Chiyo stared in disbelief at the man. _He hasn't aged a day? _"What's going on?"

Tayuya looked between Sasori and Chiyo. At first she was surprised that they were family. Now, she didn't really care. Blood or not, they had to take him down. He was part of the Akatsuki, and if they didn't act fast, she knew they were done for. "Sakura! Follow my lead!" she yelled in a commanding voice.

Sakura looked at Tayuya and back at Sasori before nodding.

"Use your gorilla strength and take him out!" Tayuya yelled again.

Sakura's brow twitched before she brushed off the comment. She cracked her knuckles as she began running towards Sasori. As she focused her chakra in her fist, she saw Tayuya flank from behind with a Shadow Clone forming a Rasengan.

_Smart, if he dodges she'll get him from behind. _Sakura then noticed that Tayuya wasn't matching her speed. _What is she doing? If I miss, the ground is going to break and send her flying._ Then it dawned on Sakura. Tayuya was planning on him dodging Sakura's attack.

_I see; I have to break the ground in a way to send her in the air at him. She is smart. Even if he doesn't dodge in time my fist will do a lot of damage, and when I leap away, she'll finish him. _Sakura may have had problems with the girl before, but she had to hand it to Tayuya. When she wasn't spouting off she was an exceptional Shinobi.

Sasori didn't care for the two amateurs coming at him from opposing sides. It was a foolish ploy that wasn't going to work on him. In a chastising voice he spoke, "Shoddy teamwork. Your speed is off, and she won't be able to capitalize when you try to strike me."

Sakura didn't waver as she again attempted to punch his lights out. She came in a downward motion as he leaped up away from the attack. "Cha!" The ground split and crumbled from the impact of her fist.

He shook his head as he sighed. "You're not fast enough to get me with that girl. You're just destroying the battlefield." What he didn't see was the impact had split the ground from behind him as well, skyrocketing Tayuya towards him with a Rasengan.

"Got you now fucker!"

The Rasengan barreled into his back only momentarily, as he used his chakra strings to pull himself to the ground, away from her attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her Shadow Clone heave a blast of fire towards where he was going.

With no time to dodge, he took the brunt of the assault, trying to block it with his forearms. Sasori held only a moment, before trying to sidestep the inferno. He only made it just barely, as Sakura delivered a mighty blow to his cheek, sending him crashing into the side of the cave.

Tayuya took a defensive position just slightly to the right of his front. _He survived. Damn. But his arms look like charcoal now. And not burnt flesh. And his cheek looks almost caved in. _She looked at Chiyo, remembering her words. _He hasn't aged a day? He must be a puppet too. But he's the real one, how can that be?_

Before she could voice her thoughts, Sasori chuckled. "Seems you two aren't amateurs, are you? Then I guess time for play is over." His face then took a look of seriousness. "Have you ever seen the Iron Sand Jutsu?"

Tayuya gulped as he summoned a puppet from a scroll. She glanced at Sakura and then Chiyo who was just then recovering from the revelation of who he was._ Shit. We need to do this fast._ She then felt Chiyo's chakra strings reattach to her. "Guessing I should follow your lead, huh hag?"

* * *

Naruto

Kakashi was resting on a knee with Naruto at his side. They had chased Deidara for a while, and had finally caught up to him. "Naruto." Kakashi said with a serious tone, with a hint of exhaustion. "I used my Mangekyo Sharingan to tear off his other arm, but I don't think he's done just yet."

Deidara laughed as he stood up ready to face almost certain death. "I will still take you. You can't-"

Kakashi cut him off, "You let your guard down." Naruto appeared above Deidara, performing a Fireball Jutsu, sending Deidara hurling down to the earth. As he crashed, Naruto and a Clone appeared above, forming a Rasengan. For a moment, Naruto thought he had won, but it was short lived as the Rasengan tore into a Clay Clone Deidara had used.

Kakashi watched as Naruto stood over the dismantled clay's body. "When did you learn that?"

Naruto stood hunched over grimly replied, "Tayuya said I need more variety… Made me learn it. But it still didn't help." A bit of shock took him as he watched a cloak of bubbling red chakra envelope Naruto. _Guess this is what Jiraiya was talking about. _Remembering a conversation he had with Jiraiya, Kakashi quickly took out a seal that was supposed to stop the nine tail's charka from leaking out.

He leaped at Naruto as another tail of chakra formed behind him. Kakashi stuck it to his head, before he could progress any further into madness. "That was close." Kakashi said with relief. _What did Jiraiya see exactly? _Before he could think any more on the thought, Tayuya, Sakura, and Chiyo landed near him.

He looked at the injured girls, happy despite their appearance. "See you were able to take Sasori down." Sakura nodded with a slight smile, while Tayuya got the smuggest grin on her face.

"Hell yeah we took him down. After he pulled out a like a hundred puppets out his ass, granny over there tricked him with puppets of his parents he made or something and put him down. Guy even told us where to find that bastard Orochimaru."

Kakashi looked bewildered as he stared at them. In a voice of slight surprise he responded, "Well… That's good. Lot to take in. Hundred puppets?"

Tayuya gave a nod as she continued, "Yep, hundred puppets. Anyway, how about you and Shithead. Take down the blonde douche yet?"

Before Kakashi could shake his head, they overheard Guy and his team tearing up the forest. "Guy must have found him." Kakashi said with indifference.

Deidara leaped towards his downed clay bird he had been riding, and bit off a chunk of it. He began chewing as he stared at Guy and his team. He knew this was going to be his masterpiece, his final piece of art. In a voice of utmost confidence he spoke, "I'll show you my ultimate work of art."

Neiji stared at Deidara with his Byakugan activated. Deidara's body began bulging out, in random places. "He's concentrating his chakra in one spot all at once!" Before he could warn his team to retreat back, Shizune appeared out of nowhere.

She had heard Neiji and ran towards Deidara. Gathering chakra, she coated her hand in it, forming a scalpel of sorts. Before Deidara could finish his jutsu, Shizune slashed her charka scalpel across his stomach, as she reached her other hand in. Blood sprayed out and his entrails fell as she yanked back, pulling her hand out to reveal the ball of clay he had ingested.

Shizune quickly threw the ball out away from them. Kakashi caught sight of it, knowing it was about to explode. He again used his Mangekyo Sharingan to teleport it to another dimension. _I somehow made it in time. _Kakashi's breaths became more labored from the exhaustion overtaking his body.

Deidara fell on his back, staring up at Shizune. His vision began to fade as he glanced down to see the massive wound to his abdomen. He glared at the woman, and in haggard breaths, he choked out, "You. You stole my art from me." Coughing up blood, he bellowed his last words. "Now no one will know my greatness," and with that he died.

Shizune relaxed, as she flicked the blood of her hands. Looking at Guy's team she nodded. "Sorry I'm late. Saw you needed help." She looked down at Deidara before finishing, "Too bad he was arrogant to the end." She glanced over and saw a worn out Kakashi begin to fall. She sprinted to catch him just before he crashed to the ground.

"Kakashi! Are you okay?!" Shizune yelled frantically. "What happened? What did you do?"

Kakashi managed to look up at Shizune's worried face as he tried to catch his breath. After a few moments he replied, "I blew the explosion… into another dimension."

Tayuya looked at Kakashi in astonished by his statement._ That is so fucking cool._ Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts, as two of his clones jumped down, holding Gaara. The look of worry on his face pained her. However, he looked at Sakura and ignored her.

"Sakura-chan…" he said with concern. Sakura nodded as they took Gaara's body into a clearing to try to heal him.

Tayuya watched Naruto as he had his gaze fixed on Sakura and Gaara. She felt sympathy well up in her as she could see the anxiety plastered on Naruto's face. However, it wasn't just that; she had a whirlwind of emotions bubbling in her. _I hope Sakura can save Gaara for Naruto's sake. He looks so worried. But why he staring at her like she can save the day?_

Tayuya shook her head at that thought. _Well duh, she's a medic. She can probably save him. Why am I jealous? That didn't even make sense._ She looked at Naruto's unwavering stare and frowned. _He's just worried about his friend… Still, he could stop staring at her like that._

Sakura stood up, and with a grimace, she shook her head. Shizune looked down, already knowing there was nothing they could do. Naruto didn't know, or perhaps didn't want to want to know that they couldn't save his friend.

As she stood up though, all of his hope came crashing down. He looked down as tears filled his eyes, and began to cry for his friend. Cry for one of the only people that he truly understood; for what they were. _I couldn't save him…_

As more tears filled his eyes, Tayuya stepped towards him with her arms open. Naruto quickly closed the distance, as he embraced her, falling to his knees. She lowered herself with him, as he shoved his face into her chest crying. Tayuya rubbed his back in a soothing motion, while her other hand held the back of his head. Whispering she told him, "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry we couldn't save him… I'm here."

In between muffled sobs, he got out, "But for how much longer?"

She looked down surprised, "What?"

He continued crying as he replied, "If I couldn't protect Gaara, what happens if they come for you? What happens if they take you too?"

Tayuya held him stunned by his words. _I knew he cared but… I guess knowing and… knowing are two different things. If that makes sense._

She whispered to him, with all the compassion she could, "Then we'll beat them together. But I need you to be strong for me. Okay, Shithead?" He let out a hoarse chuckle before slowly nodding.

Chiyo had watched the whole thing; feeling a bit taken back by how much a Leaf Shinobi cared for a Sand one. She knew they were both Jinchuriki, but the whole display really put it into perspective for her. She hobbled over to Gaara's still body, and placed her hands over him, emitting blue chakra.

Naruto looked over, as Sakura gasped. "Granny Chiyo. That jutsu will!" She didn't finish as Chiyo looked back and gave a carefree smile with her eye. Naruto left the embrace of Tayuya and stepped towards Chiyo and Gaara.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" he asked in a voice full of worry.

Sakura looked at Naruto and replied for Chiyo. "She's going to bring Gaara back to life… At a cost…"

"What cost?" Naruto asked.

Chiyo's vision began to blur as her chakra was starting to falter. Realizing she was weak, she knew she couldn't finish; but she had to, somehow. Naruto came closer to her, and offered his hands. He placed them near hers, and began to pump out chakra to them.

"Use my chakra." She looked at him and offered a small smile, accepting his help.

"Amidst this Shinobi world created by us foolish old people... I am glad that a person like you showed up." She continued her jutsu, close to losing consciousness. "The things I did in the past were nothing but mistakes. But… in my last hour, it seems I shall finally be able to do the right thing. The Village Hidden in the Sand and the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Chiyo took her gaze away from Gaara and looked up at the sky. "The future is likely to be different from the way things were in our time." She looked back down, to stare at Naruto. "Your mysterious power that Kakashi spoke of… That power is likely to alter the future greatly when you become a Hokage like none before."

She glanced over at Tayuya and continued, "I can see how much you care for him. Continue to. He's more important to you then you'll ever know." Tayuya blushed as she gave a tight lipped smile while Chiyo continued, "And Sakura, protect someone who's precious to you. Not an old lady with one foot in the grave."

Returning her attention to Naruto she spoke. "Naruto. I have a favor to ask. You are the one and only person who is capable of knowing the extent of Gaara's pain… And Gaara knows your pain too. Please… help Gaara." She glanced at Tayuya, "And keep her safe and cherish her. Or else I'll come back to haunt you." Chiyo began to laugh as the last of her chakra began to fade out.

* * *

"Gaara!"

Gaara looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Gaara!"

He recognized that voice. It was familiar. "Naruto?"

Gaara awoke to see Naruto's face, stunned he was still alive. He looked around to see all the Sand Shinobi standing around him, happy to see him alive. Slowly, he came to his feet, to see all of his people weeping tears of joy. Gaara had thought that his people feared him, but this was different. They really cared.

Naruto looked at his friend, before looking to Chiyo. Sakura held her lifeless body, happy yet sad for the sacrifice she had made. Tayuya stepped next to him, giving his hand a squeeze. He returned it, giving a bittersweet smile.

Gaara stared at Naruto, and then Chiyo. He didn't know the woman well, but he recognized that she made the ultimate sacrifice to save him. "Everyone," he said as he closed his eyes. "Let us pray for Granny Chiyo…"

* * *

After baring farewell to the Sand Village, Kakashi's and Guy's teams were heading back to the Leaf Village along with Shizune. Kakashi was exhausted from using his Mangekyo Sharingan and Guy was helping him walk. Shizune on the other hand was fussing and fretting over Kakashi, worried about him.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm a medic. If we need to do surgery or you need healing I can and will do it!"

Kakashi looked at the woman slightly bothered. _Why is she worked up? I'm just exhausted. She knows she can't heal me. _"Thanks but I just need rest, Shizune." That didn't stop her though as she continued to stress over him.

Tenten didn't help as she yelled back at their trailing Sensei's. "Sensei! You guys are too slow!" Guy was the wrong person to call "slow," because it conveyed a sense of him no longer being youthful. Kakashi looked at Guy, and tried to calm him down.

"Uh… I'm sorry, Guy. When I use that new Sharingan, it takes a toll on my body for quite a while…"

Shizune almost had an aneurism as she began checking over Kakashi again. "So you are hurt! Maybe we need to take the Sharingan out if it's hurting you this badly!"

Kakashi looked at her and sighed. He didn't know why she was getting so worked up, but it unnerved him a bit. No one cares that much. He couldn't handle a fretting Shizune and a worked up Guy.

Guy lost it, as he threw Kakashi in the air, which caused Shizune to scream in panic. All the teens looked back to see Guy with his pack strapped to his front, and Kakashi on his back. Tayuya looked at them and gagged. "What the fuck? Old dudes giving piggyback rides?"

Guy laughed manically as Lee looked amazed. "I see. It's training, isn't it?!" Guy continued to laugh as he began to sprint with Kakashi on his back.

"You guys. You think you can keep up with me?" he yelled out in glee as he sprinted away with a dust trail following behind, along with a frantic Shizune.

"Get back here you maniac! You'll hurt him!"

Naruto stared in disgust as Lee positioned himself to imitate his sensei. "Neiji."

"I refuse!" Neiji barked in reply.

Tayuya threw her bag on Lee and motioned for everyone else to follow suit. After strapping all of them to Lee's back, she jumped up on them and sat on top of their luggage, with her legs dangling in front of him. "I won't say no to a ride. Giddy-up Bushy Brows."

* * *

Konoha Gates

Guy came hurtling through the front gates of the Leaf Village with Kakashi on his back. "Last spurt! Goal!" He stopped as he crossed the threshold. "First place!" Shizune came running through next, exhausted from the sprint.

She bent over as she clutched her knees, trying to regain her breath. "Guy… You… Are… crazy…"

Lee came sprinting in next, with Tayuya still riding atop of the packs. "Sadly, third place!"

Guy heaved Kakashi upright on his back, as he looked at his student. "Hey Lee, you need to train more."

Lee looked at his sensei and replied instantly, "Yes! I will try to be first place next time."

Guy laughed before continuing, "Lee, you are not third place." He spun around, as Kakashi flailed on his back. "Kakashi was second, Shizune was third."

Lee looked stunned, trying to contemplate the information. "Fourth! Huh?"

Guy began laughing again, "Kakashi, you are too lucky! You don't need to thank me." His tone became more serious as he focused on his student again. "Lee, you are not fourth either." Guy pointed to the legs dangling of the packs in front of Lee.

In a drowsy voice, Tayuya spoke. "Huh? I fell asleep. What happened?"

Lee face-planted as Tayuya looked around. She looked down and saw Lee lying face down in the dirt. Shrugging she got off, just glad the ride was over. Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, and Neiji stood behind them panting, from finally catching up. Sakura couldn't believe how crazy Guy was and was surprised that Neiji and Tenten were still sane.

Shizune pulled the unconscious Kakashi off of Guy and sprinted to the hospital, leaving everyone else behind. Guy looked around confused before speaking. "Guess hospital first before reporting in."

* * *

Hospital

Kakashi began to stir, still exhausted from the mission. Slowly he opened his eyes, to see everyone by his bedside. Shizune was sitting on his bed, beside him looking over his charts. Tsunade walked in, much to everyone's surprise.

"Good job, Kakashi. I already examined you. Bed rest for a few more days. Everyone else can rest today too." She gave a nod then left the room, followed by Sakura. Everyone slowly dwindled out, leaving Kakashi and Shizune alone.

Kakashi watched as Shizune kept glancing between his charts and him. "Shizune." She didn't pay attention as she kept going over them. With a bit more force he said her name again. "Shizune!" This time she stopped reading and looked at him.

Shizune sighed, before placing his charts down and looking at him. "I'm sorry Kakashi." She reached her hand over to cover his. "I was just worried. I'm sorry."

He stared at her surprised by the admission. "Shizune… Thank you."

She blushed as she slowly nodded. Shizune then sat up, and made her way to the door. Hesitating, she decided to go out on a limb, "You know you shouldn't always cover your face… It's really nice." As Kakashi reached to touch his face, Shizune gave a quick bow and left the room with her face as red as a tomato. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I just said that!_

Unbeknownst to her, Kakashi too had a blush as he felt the side of his face. _She likes it? Why? It's just a face? And she was worried about me. Strange, I feel kind of lightheaded. My Sharingan must really be taking a toll or something. Just need more rest._

* * *

Sakura and Tsunade stopped just outside of the hospital. Sakura needed to tell her master the information Sasori had given her. "Sasori said he had someone spying on Orochimaru. In ten days at Tenchi Bridge he's supposed to meet him there. Four days has passed, we only have six left."

Tsunade took that in as Naruto leaped down from above, followed by Tayuya. "To Tenchi Bridge it is!"

Sakura looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. "We need another team member. Kakashi Sensei is still injured."

Naruto shook her off, "To find another team member!" He leaped away followed by an irritated Tayuya.

Tsunade shook her head. _That brat really needs to learn patience. _Tsunade again returned her attention to Sakura. She was proud that her student was able to stand up to an S-Ranked Shinobi and not only survive, but win. She knew that it was the first of many battles however.

"Sakura, we got word about a potential attack on Takigakure during your trip back here."

Sakura rubbed her chin thinking about that. "The Village Hidden by a Waterfall? Why there?"

Tsunade sighed before responding. The Akatsuki was moving faster than she had expected. Maybe it was due to the effectiveness of Kakashi's team. "As you know, they are after the Tailed-Beasts. That village has the Seven-Tails. From the message I got from the Sand, you guys were really effective, and the leader of the village has asked our help."

Sakura looked at her master confused for a moment before replying. "But what about Tenchi Bridge?"

Tsunade sighed again. She didn't really want to, but they were the best bet she had. "I'm splitting you up to do both. I'll figure out the temporary replacements. In the meantime, go enjoy the rest of your day off." Sakura nodded before walking away.

Tsunade crossed her arms as she watched her student leave. It wasn't really an easy decision for her. Splitting the team wasn't the ideal solution, but it had to be done. She couldn't risk the Akatsuki obtaining another beast, even if it was from an enemy village. Speaking to herself she said, "I need a drink."


	6. New Friends, New Enemies

Well here's the first major divergence from cannon. Hope you enjoy. Again, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. As everyone who has reviewed knows, I actually read and reply to all of them. I appreciate the input from all of you and have had pleasant conversations with all of you. Except for one guy, he was a tool so I trolled him. Can't please everyone. Anyway here the next part, please enjoy.

* * *

Tayuya and Shizune were sitting by a small fire, taking a brief rest from their journey. Tsunade had assigned them to go Takigakure and escort their Jinchuriki back to their village. Tayuya didn't really like that Naruto was on another mission, and it was eating away at her.

"Shizune, why do we have to do this escort crap? Why the hell couldn't I go with my team?"

Shizune sat idly, twirling a kunai in her hand, frustrated as well. Tayuya had been complaining the whole trip, and she was getting tired of it. "Lady Tsunade said that their village is worried that the Akatsuki will attack them for their Jinchuriki. Especially with how well all of you did against Deidara and Sasori. They feel their village would be safer if their Jinchuriki was in our care for the duration of the danger."

Tayuya groaned in agitation. She could understand the logic, but she still didn't get why it had to be her. Not one to hold her opinion to herself she voiced her concerns. "Okay, but why the fuck do I have to be here? Why split me and Shithead up?"

Shizune looked over at Tayuya with a smug grin. "So, that's why you're upset."

Tayuya looked at Shizune confused and replied, "Wait, what?"

Shizune laughed at the girl. Tayuya was stubborn, than much she knew. This, however, was taking it to a new level. She was too stubborn; so stubborn that she was denying her own feelings to herself. In a slight teasing tone, Shizune spoke. "Tayuya, I know you miss Naruto. It's okay if you want to talk about it."

Tayuya looked at Shizune like she had grown a second head. "Pfff! Why would I miss him? It's not like I need him or anything." She crossed her arms across her chest shaking her head. Shizune wasn't buying it for a second. She knew that the girl had a crush on him, and she was going to give her that nudge she needed.

An idea occurred to her; if she put Naruto down, maybe Tayuya would come to his defense. An evil grin crossed her face briefly before she regained her composer and tried to sound nonchalant. "Hmm, maybe you're right."

Tayuya looked at her surprised. "I-I am?"

Shizune saw that her ruse was working, and kept it going. "Oh yeah. Why would anyone be interested in a guy like him?"

Tayuya face scrunched a bit from agitation. Shizune hit a nerve, and she wasn't stopping there. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a tone of irritation.

_She's falling for the bait. Just a bit more. _"Don't get me wrong, he's okay. But what's up with that blonde hair, and the giant grin he's usually sporting? And those blue eyes aren't fooling anyone. He's not the brightest or the strongest. Why would someone miss him?"

Shizune turned away, trying to keep up the façade. She didn't mean any of that, but slight teasing and being straightforward wasn't working. Then the idea struck her to talk down about Naruto. Shizune glanced to see Tayuya clinching her fists, with red seeping into her face. _Looks like it's working._

"Don't talk about him like that! I like his hair, and I love his blue eyes! And his dopey grin brightens everyone up. He might be the smartest, but he's not stupid! He's kind, protective, and strong!" At that point Tayuya was pacing, throwing her hands wildly in the air, emphasizing her points.

Shizune had the biggest grin plastered across her face as she stared at Tayuya. Tayuya looked back confused and still furious. "What?" Tayuya asked.

Shizune replied, "Gotcha."

Tayuya stared at Shizune dumbfounded a few moments trying to process what it was she got her with. After a few fierce moments of staring, it clicked in her head, and she fell back on her behind, covering her face in embarrassment. She should have known Shizune was pulling one over her.

Shizune began laughing hysterically at the flustered Tayuya, struggling to breathe. When she finally caught her breath, she tried to tease her again. "You love his eyes, huh?"

Tayuya snorted, not wanting to answer her. She didn't know what compelled her to talk about him like that. It just came out like it was the most natural thing. She really liked Naruto, even when she insulted and belittled him. _He's the best friend I could ever ask for. But that's all he is. A friend… right?_

Not wanting to follow that train of thought, she tried to shift the subject. Pointing at Shizune, she spoke. "What about you and Kakashi? Anyone can see you're heads over heels for him."

Shizune blushed, surprised how easily Tayuya had turned it on her. Unlike her, Shizune knew she was interested in Kakashi. Shizune tried to think of a reply, but she came up empty. Looking down she replied, "That… You're right. I just… Can't get him to see me."

Tayuya stared at Shizune, not really sure what to say. She hadn't expected to see her that vulnerable, and was at a loss for words. That and she had no experience with men to offer advice. Minutes went by, passing along, full of awkward silence, Tayuya replied, again trying to change the subject. "So… You gutted that Deidara asshole."

Shizune nodded. "Yeah. Saw you guys were in danger. Decided to step in."

Tayuya wiped her face, thinking of a reply. Finally she responded. "You came out of fucking nowhere. What took you so long?"

Shizune shrugged before replying in a relaxed tone. "Lady Tsunade said only to jump in if it was an emergency. Thought you guys had it handled. Only came in when I saw all of you in real danger."

Tayuya accepted that, not really trying to argue. Sure, she could have intervened and perhaps ended the fight earlier. Yet, she couldn't fault her for following orders. "Okay… Still you gutted him. Kind of crazy."

Shizune rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she replied. "Well, when I see my man in danger, I get a little crazy." Shizune and Tayuya shared a laugh as the tension had finally broken. When they had both exhausted their amusement, Shizune tried spoke again.

"Enough of the teasing. The reason she split you two up was because both missions were priorities, and she wanted to send your team on both but obviously that couldn't be done. The Council and Danzo are breathing down her throat and she had to make some concessions with the team placement. I know that doesn't make it any better, but it is what it is."

Tayuya nodded, understanding the situation Tsunade was in. Still, it didn't make her feel any better. It made her more determined to get the mission done and over with so she could get back to Naruto. The sound of footsteps caught their attention, as they both snapped their heads in the direction of the sound.

Five ninja walked into the area, led by their two Leaf Shinobi teammates, Sukima Hyuga and Nibui Buki. They were followed closely by three Takigakure Shinobi. Shizune looked at the two members of their makeshift team.

Tsunade promised her they were exceptional, and she had no reason to doubt her. Sukima was a member of the Hyuga branch family and was apparently former Anbu. Nibui too had been in Anbu, and was supposed to be a savant with weaponry. Anbu was all she needed to hear for their credentials, and was glad to have them along.

They exchanged greetings with the Takigakure Shinobi, who then quickly led them to their village through an elaborate underwater cave system. Normally, Takigakure Shinobi would take more care in escorting them in a way to keep their village location hidden. However, time was at utmost importance, and Tsunade and Takigakure's leader Shibuki had arranged to skip over the usual security measures.

* * *

Shizune and her team were led into a small wooden hut. It was quaint and quite Spartan in its furnishing. A single man resided inside, sitting cross legged on the floor, studying his guests. He motioned for them to sit, and they complied.

Shizune was tasked as the leader of the team and sat in front of them, giving a slight bow to Takigakure's leader. He returned in in full, and gave a small smile before speaking.

"I welcome you to my village. I'm afraid this will have to be brief, and get straight to the point." Shizune nodded in understanding as he continued. "As you know we have requested your help in a matter of importance."

Shibuki grimaced before continuing. "We caught word of an eminent attack on our village from our spies, in no thanks to you and your people." Shizune's brows rose in surprise, before they settled back down as he continued.

"After defeating the two Akatsuki members, Deidara and Sasori, in such an efficient manner, they seemed to have recruited a new member who has already killed three of my most elite squads I sent to investigate. They were some of my best men." Shibuki rubbed the bridge of his nose before resuming.

"Whoever it was killed them within minutes. Our investigation shows it was fast and brutal. I can't have whoever that was coming here, and so I contacted your Hokage and she agreed to shelter our Jinchuriki for the foreseeable future."

Tayuya was sitting in the back not buying entirely into the story. Being her, she voiced her protest. "Bullshit." Everyone looked at her as she continued, unfazed by their stares. "You're telling me, one person took out three elite squads by themselves? And you want to send a powerful asset out because you're afraid? Bullshit!"

Shibuki looked at the girl, a bit taken back by her bluntness. "Uh, well I suppose there is more to it." He folded his hands together, resting his chin atop of them a moment, trying to decide how to come out with it. "Well… yes she's a valuable asset, but she puts the village in more danger than she's worth. I can't have that."

Tayuya still wasn't buying it. She couldn't believe that a small village would give up such a powerful deterrent. She tried to cut in. "So you're just going to give up one of your-"

Shizune gave her a narrow glare that told her to stop right there. Tayuya bit her lip, knowing that disrespecting a village leader wasn't the wisest of ideas. She would just have to keep her mouth shut, even if she didn't agree.

Shibuki looked pained. He didn't want to abandon one of his people. However he felt the threat of attack outweighed the benefit of having the Jinchuriki here. A Jinchuriki that wasn't in command of her tailed beast wasn't worth the cost of his people's lives in his opinion.

He tried to straighten out his posture to appear more dignified before speaking. "I don't make this decision lightly, know that." Shibuki said with a glance at Tayuya. "Our Jinchuriki isn't in complete control of the beast inside her. She won't be of much help. And I won't lie, if Konoha has multiple beasts, eyes will look towards you instead of my village."

Tayuya was at the point of breaking. How could they treat someone like that? Naruto told her how he was treated growing up, and it broke her heart. Here, it wasn't any different. They had no use of whoever it was and were just going to toss them aside out of fear; instead of fighting for them.

She stood up to protest again, but Shibuki raised his hand towards her. "How about you go get our Jinchuriki ready to leave. We'll stay here and discuss the arrangement a bit more." He motioned to two of his guards. "Please escort her to the Jinchuriki."

Tayuya gritted her teeth staring at the man. She looked over to Shizune who in return offered a solemn smile. Tayuya knew she didn't really have a choice and followed the two guards grudgingly. They led her through the village to a small run down house. That was being generous; it was more of a mid-sized shack.

Tayuya looked at the two guards expectantly, waiting for them to open the door. One of them took the cue and opened it. He ushered her inside, and in a gruff voice said. "Get the demon ready to go. We'll be back shortly."

He slammed the door roughly, leaving a gaping Tayuya behind. She stared at the door a few seconds in disbelief before stomping her foot on the ground. "Well fuck that guy!" A forced cough from behind her alerted Tayuya to the other presence in the room. She spun around to catch the scrutiny of a girl roughly her age.

Tayuya studied the girl intently. She had mint green hair that sported an orange clip that matched the color of her eyes. Those orange eyes were peering into Tayuya's, studying her as well. After a few moments of silence the girl broke the silence first.

In a suspicious yet accepting tone she spoke. "So, guessing you're here to take me away?" Tayuya stared into her orange eyes, seeing the pain from her life in them. Tayuya was now a Jinchuriki, but she didn't grow up as one. Naruto had, and everything he had told her about it, she could see in her eyes.

"I'm here to help you, not take you away." Tayuya tried to change the tone of the conversation. "Besides screw these people. They don't want you around; my village will take you with open arms."

The girl looked at her skeptically before replying. "So you can have another tool at your disposal?"

Tayuya crossed her arms across her chest. "Tool? No they're not like that. I was an enemy and they took me in." Pointing to herself she continued, "I'm a Jinchuriki too, and I'm not anyone's tool. My guy is one too, and he may be a doofus but he's not a tool. We're friends, so quit this "tool" bullshit, and get ready to go."

The girl looked stunned from Tayuya's rant. No one had ever spoken to her like an equal before. It had always been negative or threatening. The villagers saw her as a monster, and treated her as such. This girl with red hair didn't treat her like that. She was different.

"So, we're friends?" she asked hesitantly.

Tayuya shrugged, not really caring what she called them. Naruto would befriend her instantly, so Tayuya could too. "Sure, we're friends."

The girl became ecstatic as she squealed in delight. She leaped towards Tayuya, tackling her to the ground. She had Tayuya wrapped in a hug, rubbing her cheek against hers with a giant smile. "Yay! You're my new best friend. We are going to have so much fun!"

Tayuya gasped for breath from the bear hug she was trapped in. This girl apparently made friends fast. _Just like Naruto. Except she's never had anyone… _Tayuya relented and gave returned the hug briefly, before shoving her off of her. "Alright, alright. Enough of that. Yeah, we can be friends. Let's just get ready and get you out of this shithole."

The girl calmed down a bit, but the giant smile was still plastered on her face. The same smile Naruto had even when he was being treated poorly. "I'm good to go. I don't own anything except for some clothes. By the way, I'm Fu!"

Tayuya was saddened to hear that. Even she had a few things, not that material objects really mattered to her. She gave a weak smile back as she replied. "I'm Tayuya."

"Okay! Well they might be a while. Want to play some games! Like backgammon or cards or something?"

Tayuya looked around, surprised by the request. "Sorry, I don't have any games."

Fu looked absolutely disheartened before perking back up. "Well I guess we can talk then." She grabbed Tayuya's hand and led her to a mat in the corner of the one roomed shack. She sat down crossed legged, pulling Tayuya down next to her.

Tayuya didn't know what she was supposed to do. The only friend she really had was Naruto. She didn't really know how to socialize that well with people. Luckily for her, Fu took charge, talking a hundred miles per minute.

"So I like your hair, it's so pretty! I wish mine was longer like it. You said you're a Jinchuriki? Which one? I have the Seven-Tails. Why are we leaving anyway? What's Konoha like? Do you like playing games?"

It took a minute for Tayuya to lose her shell-shocked expression from the barrage of questions from Fu. The girl seemed to not be kidding when she said they were best friends. After a few moments Tayuya finally replied.

"Uh, yeah I'm a Jinchuriki too. I have half of the Nine-Tails. Shithead has the other half. We're leaving because a group called the Akatsuki is after us Jinchuriki and your leader is worried for the safety of the village. Konoha is nice I guess. And I don't really play that many games."

Tayuya brushed her hand through her hair as she continued. "And thanks, I slave over my hair. Glad you like it as much as he does. And I like yours too. It's short and cute. And that color is pretty. Saw another person in the village on the way here with the same color. Only two people I've seen with it."

Fu expression saddened at her last words. In a glum tone she replied, "Yeah, I know that person. That's my mom. She gave me up when they sealed the Seven-Tails in me. She doesn't talk to me or anything. Every once in a while I'll catch her staring at me but I can't tell what's she's thinking. She looks impassive."

Her face lit up, trying to make the mood happier. Tayuya, however, could see in the pain in her eyes. No matter how much someone grinned, joked, or laughed, they couldn't mask the sadness in their eyes. Some call eyes the windows to one's soul, and Tayuya could see all the loneliness and despair through Fu's.

"So you have half of the Nine-Tails, huh? And who's Shithead? And thanks for liking my hair! Some think I'm a tomboy but I don't care what they think."

Tayuya laughed, accepting that Fu didn't want to dwell on her mother. She had her own mother issues and she didn't blame Fu for not wanting to talk about it. "Shithead is Naruto."

Fu nodded, piecing it all together. With her finger on her chin she responded. "Is he the one who likes your hair?"

A small blush began to appear on Tayuya's face as she nodded. "Yeah."

Fu saw the blush and put it together. "So this "Naruto" is your guy, eh? Is he cute?"

Tayuya's small blush quickly enveloped her entire face as it was just a few shades lighter than her hair. "N-No! He's not my guy, he's just a friend."

Fu looked at her slightly confused. "But you said your guy? And when you I asked if he was the one who liked your hair you blushed. You like him, huh?"

Tayuya was frozen in place. Fu asked in such a genuine and innocent way that she couldn't think of a rebuttal. To add to the fact, Fu didn't even know her and apparently read her like an open book.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked again.

Tayuya tried to deny it. "No, I don't!" The skeptical look Fu gave her made her question it herself. _Why do I get all worked up whenever someone teases me about him? I don't like him like that. He's just a good friend. He's caring, strong, not entirely a dumbass…_ "He is kind of cute…"

Fu again squealed as she gave Tayuya a side hug. "Oh my Kami! You do like him! What's he like?" She pouted as she finished, "I wish I had a boyfriend."

Tayuya sighed in defeat. This girl who she had barely known for five minutes had made her question how she really felt about Shithead… about Naruto. How could she have been so blind to her feelings? They've known each other for a few years, and not once had she thought about him like that.

Or had she? They did everything together. They trained together, they did missions together. They slept together; hell they practically were a couple already. How did she not see it? Naruto had been there whenever she needed him, and yet she barely called him by his own name.

Tayuya looked at the floor feeling foolish. "You know Fu… I like you. You see right through my bullshit, that even I couldn't see through… I've been such a shithead."

Fu grabbed Tayuya's hand and gave it a squeeze. In an assuring tone she replied. "I said we're best friends. Can't have my friends confused about their feelings." Tayuya forced a smile back before looking glum again. "So, you like him?"

Tayuya took a deep inhale. "I guess I do… I just…" She couldn't continue thinking about her own feelings and tried to shift the subject. "What about you? Any guys?"

Fu shook her head looking slightly disappointed. "No one here like me, remember? No guys that I can see." Tayuya nodded, she figured as much but wanted to ask. If she was going to lay her feelings out, Fu could lay out some of hers.

"Well when we get back to the village maybe you'll find one."

They sat next to each other for a few hours talking about their lives, what they had gone through. Tayuya was impressed by Fu. She had a hard life just like Naruto, and she was just as loudmouth and slightly more hyperactive as him. If Fu's hair was blonde, she would think Naruto and her were siblings.

* * *

The door opened surprising both girls as Shizune stepped in. "Tayuya." She gave a smile to Fu. "And you must be Fu. I'm Shizune. I'm sure you two have been getting along?"

Fu jumped up excitedly, pulling a surprised Tayuya up with her. "Yes mam! We're best friends now! And we're all ready to go!"

Shizune's brows rose in surprise from the overenthusiastic Fu. "Oh, well that's good. Well let's go then?"

The two girls followed Shizune out the door. Their two teammates were outside as well, and followed behind Fu and Tayuya, who were led by Shizune. Tayuya and Fu were quick friends. Tayuya was more reserved than Fu, but she really was her friend. One she would protect with her life if need be.

Tayuya glanced and caught sight of the green haired woman she saw before. _That must be her mom. _She looked at Fu who was staring at her mom. She could see the longing in her eyes for anything from the woman. Fu's mom just watched with a blank stare as they walked away.

It pissed Tayuya off to no end. How could a mom do that to her daughter? Her mom died in front of her and she wanted her back more than anything. Yet here Fu was, just wanting some kind of acknowledgement to her existence, and the woman wouldn't give it.

Tayuya left the group, marching over to the woman. In a loud tone she barked at the woman. "What the hell is your problem?" Fu's mom didn't reply; she stood there staring at Tayuya with a blank stare. "Your girl just wanted you to acknowledge her and you do nothing. You're worse than the rest of the village. They treat her like scum, but at least they see she's alive. You act like she's nothing. If I have a kid, I hope I'm nothing like you!"

Tayuya stormed back to her startled group, slack-jawed from the outburst. "Come on, let's go."

Fu's face looked like Tayuya had just grown a second head; before it turned into a small smile. A few tears fell from her face as she embraced Tayuya. No one had ever stepped up for her before. At that moment, Tayuya had become the most precious thing in Fu's life. She couldn't contemplate in words how grateful she was, and all she could get out in a muffled tone was, "Thank you."

Tayuya returned the hug, and in a tone nonchalant tone she replied. "Don't sweat it. No one should deal with that. Let's just go."

Fu accepted that and moved along with the group. She couldn't make her mom love her; but just an acknowledgement would make her feel a lot better. At least she could have acted like she was alive, she was her daughter after all. At least she had her new best friend Tayuya. Sometimes that's all someone needed, a friend.

* * *

Fu's mom watched as the group left the village. She kept her blank stare until they were completely out of sight, before she fell to her knees breaking down. A flood of tears poured out as she shook in absolute despair.

Sobbing she weakly cried out, "Fu. Oh my Fu… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. The village said I'd make you weak."

She cried for hours nonstop, until a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up she saw her village leader, Shibuki, offering her a kind smile. "I didn't mean for this. I just followed my predecessor's ruling. But I'm not like them. Fu needs to know you care for her."

He helped her up to her feet. "You have my permission to go. Go and let her know it wasn't your fault. Hurry before they pass our land's borders. Then return. I'm sorry but that's all I can do. Go."

Fu's mom was shocked that he was allowing her to do that. She wiped the tears from her eyes, before bowing to him. She pulled out her Takigakure headband, and wrapped it around her head, letting her hair fall around it. "Thank you." He gave her a smile as he watched her run off.

* * *

Shizune and her team followed two Takigakure Shinobi who were leading them south to the border between their respective countries. They were all on high alert, expecting that an attack could occur at any minute. Fu had been talking the entire time to Tayuya, not stopping to take a breath.

Normally, Tayuya would have told anyone else to shut up. Maybe Naruto had rubbed off on her, or maybe she just felt bad for Fu and didn't want to spoil her excitement. Whatever the case, Tayuya just let her talk and answered her questions.

"Is the village pretty? Is the Hokage nice? Will I make lots of friends? When can we play some games?"

Tayuya nodded along, not caring that she couldn't stop talking. She just answered her questions. "Yes. Sure. Probably. We can play some games back at the village."

Fu was bouncing in anticipation. "Tayuya, we are going to have so much fun! And you can introduce me to your boyfriend and then we can be friends too. Then you can get me one!"

Shizune glanced back to see Tayuya blushing. _She didn't even get upset with the boyfriend comment. Hmm. Maybe she's finally seeing it herself. _She looked up to see a signal flare high above. Looking ahead to the two Takigakure Shinobi leading them, she saw them completely focused on the flare.

Shizune matched their speed, and got between them. "What's that a signal for?"

One of the escorts hesitated before replying. Before he had a calm demeanor, but now he seemed nervous. He continued to stare at the falling flair as he answered. "That was a blue flair from one of our scouting posts. It's an alert that they've been attacked."

Shizune looked back at her team with a stern expression. They all knew what that look entailed and went on high alert. She was about to ask the escorts another question until another flair went up.

It caused the Takigakure Shinobi to gasp in alarm. "N-No!" The other one grasped the hilt of his sword off his back and used his other hand to grip a kunai. Fu became silent, knowing what that flair meant.

Tayuya watched it fall and asked in a serious tone. "What color does that mean?"

One of the Takigakure Shinobi responded. "That was a red flair… They're gone…" He looked at his comrade and gave him a nod before beginning to scan the surrounding area. "Leaf Shinobi. Be on alert."

Shizune clenched her jaw anticipating an attack. She didn't know when or where they were going to be ambushed, but she knew it was going to happen. Before she might have been slightly nervous; but with all the training she had been doing the last few years, she felt she was more than prepared.

Tayuya looked around listening for any indication of an ambush. As she listened all she could hear was silence. That might fool an average person, but not a ninja. It was too quite. They traveled another ten minutes in silence expecting an attack at any minute.

Tayuya started to become agitated waiting in anticipation. Then she heard a high pitched whistling sound. "Do you hear that?"

Shizune looked back at her, shaking her head. Tayuya gulped, not knowing what direction the sound was coming from. It seemed to permeate from every direction. _Where the fuck is that coming from? _

They traveled in silence another forty minutes. It was driving Tayuya crazy, because she could hear that high pitched whistling sound the whole time. Normally they would hear a sound just before or at the moment of ambush. This was something else. It was more effective, because all of them were about to leap out of their skin from the tense anticipation.

It sounded like a bomb dropping through the air, about to make contact with the ground before detonating. Yet, it seemed to be in perpetual freefall never making its impact. Tayuya's eardrums felt like they were going to burst from the sound as it seemed to get higher and higher.

The group leaped past a tree, all seeing a paper bomb at the last moment. All of their eyes widened as they held up their arms, trying to shield themselves from the explosion. It blew up, bigger than a usual paper bomb. It sent them flying back into different directions.

Luckily they saw it in time, and only suffered minor scrapes. "Everyone okay?" Shizune yelled. They all dusted themselves off, nodding to her. Scanning the area, she didn't see anything so she motioned to continue. "Be on high alert, they're near."

The group tried to make progress, but a little further ahead, they saw more paper bombs. Tayuya looked at them and said, "Shit." She heard sizzling and looked up to see a paper bomb about blow by her head. She panicked and yelled out. "Move!"

All of them looked around to see they were surrounded by paper bombs. They leaped and dodged their way through trees, barely dodging the explosions. It was a minefield and they had walked right into it. At first Shizune thought they were lucky they were dodging the explosions, but she quickly realized it was a trap.

They were being led through a path; to a destination she didn't know. Unfortunately there wasn't anything she could do about it; they were too far into the minefield to turn back. Shizune had to grit her teeth, waiting to see where they were going.

The trees began to thin as they traveled further. Eventually they made it into a clearing. It was a bit of a relief to see a small field and a small river nearby. Shizune knew that it wasn't as serene as it appeared. This was the ambush point, and they were led right into it.

Before they could catch their breath, a gust of wind sent one of the Takigakure Shinobi flying back first into a tree. They watched helplessly as a flash of yellow rushed by, colliding with the wounded Shinobi. All they heard was a sickening crunching sound as the man's bones were smashed in from the collision.

His lifeless body slumped over, and fell to the ground. The assailant back flipped away, before landing and moving again. Tayuya tried to keep up, stunned at the person's speed. _Shit she's fast. _The other Takigakure Shinobi watched his comrade fall to the ground, and lost it.

He charged with his sword, attempting to strike the assailant. The person stopped momentarily as he threw a kunai at the person, trying to stagger her a moment so he could deliver the killing blow. The person caught it, as he swung his blade down.

Thinking he had her, he used all of his might to kill the woman in front of him. "You will pay." He said coldly. As it inched closer the woman smirked, raising her other hand and caught the blade.

In an unusually sweet voice despite the circumstances she spoke. "Foolish man." His eyes widened in terror as she used his kunai blade she caught and rammed in into his abdomen. He slumped over; his head leaned against her shoulder.

Tayuya watched shocked as she shook her head in disappointment. She heard him cough and then saw a scowl cross the woman's face.

"You got blood on my outfit." She looked up to match stares with Tayuya. The woman gave her a deadpanned look as she lifted her arm, grabbing the man by the back of his head and twisting it. She pulled hard and fast, walking away as he fell to the ground dead.

Shizune looked at the woman shocked from the brutally efficient kill. The woman rested one hand on her hip, and stared at the group. Shizune eyed her, trying to figure out who exactly she was. She wasn't in the bingo book, and she had no idea what her skills were. From how she killed the two jonin Takigakure Shinobi, she had to be strong.

The woman wore a black kimono; similar to the one Shizune wore in the village, except it was laced in red instead of white like hers. That and she wore a dark grey apron tied around her waist that had the Akatsuki red cloud in the center. She had fair skin and if she wasn't intent on killing them, Shizune might have been slightly jealous of her beauty.

Shizune looked down to see the woman had blonde hair, cascading down her back in slightly spiky locks. It fell down to her ankles, glowing in the sunlight. Shizune thought she looked kind of familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. They locked eyes again, and it startled her how similar they were to Naruto's. They were a deep blue that not many people had.

The stern look she leveled at Shizune and her group almost made her shiver. It portrayed utmost confidence yet not a sign of cockiness. She tried to think who she reminded her of, but it wasn't of importance at the moment. Shizune had to focus on anticipating any attack.

Her team took defensive positions, waiting for any sudden movement. The sound of wings flapping caught their attention as a woman with paper angel-like wings flew into the clearing. She hovered above, not saying anything.

She had straight blue hair, and wore the Akatsuki cloak. The blonde woman spoke first. "I know this is my test, Konan. Let me handle them." The woman nodded, before flying above to watch.

"I won't interfere. But make it quick." The woman nodded in reply as she again focused on Shizune and her team.

She pointed at Fu, and in a demanding voice spoke. "It's a shame, you're a pretty girl. Too bad you have to die."

Fu winced from the declaration; Tayuya on the other hand wasn't having any of it and stepped forward. Pointing back at the woman she barked. "Who the fuck are you? You want her; you'll have to go through me!"

The woman gave a sincere smile and tilted her head adding to the odd reaction. In a cheery tone she replied. "I'm Kuki. And I just want her. But I guess I can kill you too."

Shizune took a few steps, getting ready to fight. She didn't know who the woman was, but she could tell she wasn't just talk, she could back it up. Shizune just hoped that the other woman, Konan, didn't try to help. She pulled a scroll out of her pocket, and broke the seal on it. A puff a smoke jetted out, revealing a messenger hawk.

She quickly jotted down a note for backup, and attached it to the hawk's leg. She lifted her arm, throwing it into the air, and watched it fly away. Kuki watched it and laughed.

"I'll let it go, but they won't get here in time." She cracked her neck, before posturing herself in a taijutsu stance. Her cheery attitude disappeared, as the deadpanned expression took hold of her face again. "Should we get started?"


	7. The Yellow Death

Here's the next part! Heads up for everyone reading. I think fast and talk fast. It bleeds into my writing and I try to slow it down but it sometimes happens. That being said, my fight scenes usually won't take that long. Reason being for what I mentioned above, and I feel that a ninja fight should be relatively quick. It shouldn't take 20 episodes to form a spirit bomb if you get what I mean. Anyway here's the next chapter. Actually have the next one done, just need to make a few corrections and I'll put it up. Should be up Friday after I rest from my 17 hour shift at work on Thursday.

* * *

"I'm going to fuck you up!" Tayuya yelled at the top of her voice. The woman was unfazed by her over the top declaration, but it didn't matter to Tayuya. She wanted to ensure her point was made clear to the blonde kunoichi. Everyone else simply moved in a semicircle in defensive positions, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Shizune kept her eyes locked onto Kuki. One stray glance and the woman might strike. Shizune knew to stay on guard. She didn't know the extent of the woman's abilities, and wrong move could end her or any of her teammates lives.

Her teammate, Sukima, set himself in the traditional Hyuga Gentle Fist stance. While her other one, Nibui, pulled a kunai blade from the weapon's sheathe on his back. With his other hand, he yanked off his top, to reveal his bare torso, covered in different seals.

Fu looked at her escorts, then back to Kuki. She wasn't going to let this woman try to take away the first friend she ever had. Clinching her fists, she prepared herself to put it all on the line. If Tayuya, Shizune, and her teammates were willing to risk their lives for her, she would do the same for them.

Kuki looked at all of them with a scrutinizing eye. The one that appealed to her most was the Hyuga. In a curious tone she spoke to him. "Ah, so that's the Hyuga's infamous Gentle Fist. I hear it is quite formidable." She raised her hands to look at her nails, and continued in an indifferent way. "I prefer hard over gentle style. Too bad for you." She ran head first at the man.

Tayuya looked at Shizune and whispered. "She just say that she prefers hard over gentle?"

Fu cut in, "What does that mean?"

Shizune shook her head. "Not now." She focused her attention on the woman running towards her only other person Shizune had seen do something that foolish was Naruto. However, the speed the woman was moving at told her that she wasn't worried about being stopped.

Nibui reacted first, throwing a kunai with a paper bomb strapped to it. He quickly formed a few hand seals. "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The single kunai turned into hundreds as they flew towards Kuki. Her eye twitched, seeing every explosive kunai heading towards her. She stopped on a dime, forming a few of her own hand seals. "Divine Breakthrough!"

Shizune recognized the seals. It was the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough technique. However, it had an extra seal that made her nervous. "Nibui! Get out of there!" she yelled to him. Unfortunately, she was right about the danger of Kuki's technique. Normally, the Great Breakthrough would just blow the kunai away or back at him.

Instead, they completely spun around, and sailed faster than they initially started back at Nibui. He didn't have time to dispel the Kunai clones as they began to impale themselves in his flesh. Nibui gritted his teeth before the paper bombs strapped to the blades exploded.

Shizune watched as the blast sent debris through the air. _Crap. _Her thoughts were misplaced however, as Nibui leaped out of the blast, covered in scrapes and bruises. He landed a few feet from Kuki, swinging his Kunai blade downward at her. Coughing up blood he yelled. "Can't hold much longer."

Shizune took action, spitting a hail of senbon needles out of her mouth towards Kuki's side. She then ran towards Kuki's side, trying to flank her. Tayuya and Fu followed suit to the other side. Sukima remained in place, studying their opponent with his Byakugan flaring.

Nibui's kunai blade was within an inch of making contact with Kuki's head, before she sidestepped it, and delivering an uppercut to his jaw. Before he could stumble back, she grabbed his arm, and swung him to her side.

He cried out in pain as Shizune's senbon needles embedded themselves into his back. Kuki then moved to the side as he slumped over in pain. Shizune approached, focusing her chakra in her hand. She swung out trying to crash her fist into Kuki's face.

Kuki smirked as she caught Shizune's hand in her palm, stunning her. _How was she able to stop that? That should have broken her hand._ Before Shizune could reassess the situation Kuki delivered a knee to her stomach.

Shizune keeled over from having the wind knocked out of her before Kuki pulled the back of her hair, lifting her head back up and delivered a punch that sent Shizune flying through the air.

Tayuya now had her back, and didn't let the sight of Shizune getting her ass handed to her stop her. She formed a Shadow Clone to help make a Rasengan. Before she could drive it into Kuki's back, she seemed to glide out of the way, and caught Tayuya by her forearm. _How the fuck did she do that? She didn't even move her feet?_

Shizune, who was still in the air; pulled back her sleeve to reveal a wrist-mounted senbon launcher. She pulled back on its strings and launched five senbon needles at Kuki. They sped through the air towards Kuki who just caught Tayuya's forearm.

Sensing the danger at the last second, Kuki jumped up, kicking Tayuya in the middle of her spine into the ground to propel her into the air. She watched as the needles sailed by, impacting a tree. Then a split second later, the tip of the needles exploded, shredding the tree where they impacted.

Kuki looked at the tree as she landed. In a surprised tone she spoke. "Huh, so you gathered chakra at the tips of the needles to explode after a slight delay." She got a frown and continued almost pouting. "That would have blown holes in my skin!"

Shizune had landed on her back, and struggled to get up, still dazed from the blow Kuki had given her. How she was able to stop her own fists, she had no clue. The chakra she put into it would have demolished a boulder.

Shizune reached her hand up to wipe some blood that started to seep from her nose. "That was a strong punch." She glanced over to see Fu helping Tayuya get back on her feet. The fight was already going bad, and Shizune wasn't sure if they could win. She had trained for the last few years like never before to become the strongest kunoichi she could be. Yet this woman stopped her with such ease. Something didn't make sense.

Sukima stood startled from what he had seen. He looked at Nibui worried about his comrade. Then he looked at Shizune and yelled in disbelief. "She's using all of her chakra points!" Shizune looked at him to elaborate. "Whenever she moves, she uses her chakra to shoot out of every point to move faster. She's using it as a wind release!"

Tayuya looked at Kuki, finally getting it. "So that moment when she seemed to glide and dodge my attack… She actually did?"

Sukima nodded hesitantly, not really believing it himself. If it wasn't for his Byakugan, he would dismiss the claim. No one had that amount of chakra control. Even Tsunade, as skilled as she was, couldn't do something like that.

Shizune couldn't believe it. The most skilled could only use chakra at their hands or feet to increase power, speed, and jumping. The notion that she was able to push it out through every point was amazing. Yet she had done it. That and actually manipulated it with the element of wind.

Kuki smiled cheerfully at Sukima. In a matching tone she cut in. "Very good. You found out about my Wind Armor Technique. Sorry though. It won't help you." She began to walk slowly over to Sukima, not caring about the rest of them.

Nibui was up on one knee, clutching his ribs in agony. Tayuya looked down and could tell at the very least that his ribs were broken. Coughing up more blood, he croaked out. "That explosion really messed me up." He breathed haggardly as he continued. "I have a lot of internal damage. My insides are mush at this point… and I can't get this ringing sound out of my ears."

Nibui closed his eyes in contemplation. He opened them again with a stern expression set on his face. "Guess this is my last fight. I'll try to weaken her and buy you time."

Trying to stand up, he almost collapsed into Fu. She barely managed to catch him in time, thinking that he felt like deadweight already. He looked down and tried to look fighting ready with a wide grin. The blood on his teeth and dripping from his wounds said otherwise.

"Just give me a minute to prepare." Nibui raised his hand up in a meditating gesture, closing his eyes. Fu let him, not knowing what he was trying to do. Tayuya glanced over and clenched her jaw. One of her teammates was going to die, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. That much she knew, and she hated it.

Fu face was a mixture of concern and confusion. "Why would you die to protect me? You don't hate me like the others?"

This time the man actually gave a real smile, still focusing on gathering his chakra. "I'm a nobody. My life doesn't matter. What matters is finishing the mission. And you seem like a nice girl. I'll gladly die to help you."

His words stunned her. She knew Tayuya was a good person from the brief time they spent together, but this man didn't know her at all. He had nothing to gain from helping her, yet he was going to sacrifice himself. _Tayuya was right. The people from Konoha are good. _

Kuki approached Sukima, staring into his flaring Byakugan eyes. He let her get with a few feet of him before smirking. "You're in my range. I'm one of the few Hyuga who know this technique." He breathed out slowly before finishing. "Eight Trigams Sixty-Four Palms!"

He began to strike ferociously at the woman. Only a few Hyuga knew the technique. Sukima was one of them, and had been placed in Anbu for a reason. Branch family members were not supposed to know it. He had learned it and a compromise had been made to make him of use to the village instead of being struck down by his clan. Since then, only Neiji Hyuga had achieved the same feat, and his outcome was far more favorable.

Sukima delivered his first blow, thinking that it was the beginning of the end. His smirk was replaced as he frowned in worry. His attack didn't make contact. He kept striking and everyone one of his moves couldn't hit the woman. He began the second step of the technique, yet she kept blocking.

He began the third step in the technique, and that's when he saw it. Each time he was about to make contact with one of Kuki's chakra points, she expelled chakra out and pushed his fingers back. Already halfway done with his technique, he couldn't stop.

Sukima decided to put all of his chakra into his arms and legs. He would have to be faster and stronger to break through her technique. If he couldn't land any of his blows, he knew she would kill him.

He moved faster and harder, yet the woman could not be touched. Finally he finished, panting hard from the overexertion. Kuki on the other hand stood unfazed from his attack. "That's why I don't like the gentle fist. It's too soft. Here, try this."

She appeared inches from his face before he could blink. Kuki lifter her leg to kick his knee, and bent it backwards. Sukima fell back, only to be caught by Kuki who was now behind him. "Not done yet."

Kuki kicked him forward on his remaining good knee. Shizune watched as Kuki quickly grabbed both of his hands, snapping them in a vice grip. He attempted to cry out in pain before she threw his face into the ground.

"Now there's no need to be loud." Kuki said in an eerily motherly tone. She stomped her foot down on his back, breaking his spine in two. Kuki grabbed both of his arms and began to pull, causing him to scream.

"Wow, you're still conscious. I'm impressed." She began to pull harder, causing him to scream louder in agony.

Tayuya watched stunned by her brutality. How could someone torture a person like that? The honorable thing to do would be to end it quickly. This wasn't a fight; this was some kind of sick game to the blonde woman.

"You will pay for this you bitch. Just stop it and take us on instead!" Tayuya yelled out, furious from the woman's cruelty.

Kuki tilted her head, surprised from the outburst. In a deceivingly innocent tone she replied. "Stop it? You mean this?" She yanked harder, pulling Sukima's shoulders completely from their sockets. Sukima's eyes bulged out; completely overtaken from the pain he was enduring.

Kuki smiled at Tayuya menacingly as she winked at her. "Guess I can stop." She looked down at Sukima and spoke to him, "You heard the lady, time to stop." Kuki let go of his arms and placed her hands on his head; twisting it in a sickening crack before walking away from his falling body.

Tayuya watched in incredulity as Sukima's lifeless body fell to the ground. The Hyuga's were one of the most respected clans in the entire Shinobi world. He even used one of his clan's most powerful techniques and she didn't get a scratch. _What the fuck is this woman?_

Shizune didn't like their odds; the woman had already killed their escorts and one of her teammates, and seriously injured another one. The only thing she could be thankful for at this point was that the other Akatsuki member, Konan, was just watching from above. However long that would last.

Shizune looked at Nibui and knew she couldn't do anything. The way his chest was moving from breathing and how his stomach looked like it had actually shifted a bit told her enough. This really was his last battle. She had just lost one member of her team, and was about to lose another.

She looked at Fu and wondered if it was really worth it. The look Fu had on her face made her regret that thought. Fu had a look of utmost determination and concern for their situation. Naruto got that look sometimes too. Now wasn't the time to doubt what they were doing and Shizune shook her head to think straight again.

Nibui opened his eyes, prepared for his last attack. "Follow my lead… I'll try to keep her occupied." Kuki watched him, wondering what he was planning on doing. He began running at her, empty handed.

"What happened to your little sword? Aren't you a weapon specialist?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Nibui got closer and replied. "A weapon is just an extension of the body. My body is my ultimate weapon." The seals covering his body began to glow as he came face to face with Kuki. She sidestepped a punch, but a scratch appeared across her cheek, drawing a trace amount of blood.

It took her a second to realize what happened as a high kick came dangerously close to her head; slicing a lock of her hair off. "I see." Kuki said as she amped up her speed, dodging his attacks. In an analytical tone she continued. "A few of those seals were Gravity Seals and you released them so you can move faster. The rest are seals that contain weapons that you shot out to cut me."

He didn't reply as he continued his attack. Nibui knew he didn't have much time left, he was already starting to breathe hard and she wasn't breaking a sweat. "Guess I'll have to use it. Too bad I can only get to the fourth gate." He smirked to himself thinking. _Thank you Guy's dad. He really was a nice guy, never even got his name when he taught me._

"Gate of Pain! Open!" Nibui's skin began to turn red and all of his veins began to bulge out. Kuki was surprised as she saw a glow of chakra form around him.

Tayuya was surprised, not really knowing what was going on. "The fuck is that?"

It took Shizune a second to contemplate what they were seeing. "He-he's using the Eight Inner Gates. I thought only Guy and Lee knew that…"

Fu looked around, feeling helpless. She hadn't really done anything thus far, and it was irritating her. "What do we do?"

Shizune shook her head in disbelief as she watched Nibui start to land a few strikes. "He's too close for us to try anything from here. We would just interfere. If she gets some distance from him, jump in." Fu and Tayuya nodded as they got closer to the two fighting.

Kuki was surprised from the tenacity of the man. He shouldn't be able to move but here he was actually landing some strikes. Kuki knew that she couldn't burst her chakra too generously to dodge, or she wouldn't have enough for the Jinchuriki. She could see the technique was taking a toll on the man's body, seeing immense pain in his face.

Nibui continued to strike out, knowing he was running out of time. He could feel his muscles tearing throughout his body. The technique was appropriately called the Gate of Pain for a reason. His moves started to slow down, and he had only a few more tricks up his sleeves.

Several of the seals covering his body began to glow very brightly before erupting, sending kunai in every direction. Kuki held up her arms, trying to defend herself from all the cuts the kunai were causing.

She had multiple cuts but only one actually impaled her leg, but she paid no attention to it. Kuki watch as Nibui gasped out, trying to stay conscious. "Is that all you have?" she asked with glee.

Nibui frowned as he knew it was over. "I can try one more thing." A seal on his chest exploded in a puff of smoke as steel bars sprung up around them, forming together to make a cage around them.

Kuki just shook her head. All she could think was how dumb an idea it was to trap himself in the cage with her. "You can't keep me in this cage. I'm not in here with you. You're in here with me."

He laughed causing her to frown. She really didn't get it. This is Nibui's trump card that he hoped he would never have to actually play. Laughing at the incredulous look she gave him he smiled grimly. "This isn't a cage. This is the box I'm burying us in." The rest of the seals covering his body blew up with puffs of smoke.

Metal rods hooked to razor wire shot out in every direction, screwing themselves into tiny holes in the cage. Kuki was actually stunned for a second. The man had tricked her. Not something that happened often to her. That wasn't it however.

All of the razor wire was covered in explosive tags. If the wire didn't slice her to death, the explosion would. Kuki tried to move, but was helpless as the wire cut into her skin, making her realize she was actually trapped.

Nibui smiled as he said his final word. "Boom."

Every tag exploded, causing a giant fireball inside of the cage. The light almost blinded Shizune and her team as they watched it explode. They waited a few moments for the smoke to clear. When the dust had settled down, they could see inside barely standing cage. Inside they saw the charred remains of Nibui fall over, disintegrating into a cloud of soot and ashes.

Tears filled Fu's eyes as she stared at the scene. The man who barely knew her just gave it all up for her. He made the ultimate sacrifice. She looked at Tayuya and spoke in a weak voice. "Why would he do that for me, a Jinchuriki?"

Tayuya looked at her, restraining herself from slapping her. She pinched the bridge of her nose before she replied. "You're not just a Jinchuriki. You're you, you're Fu. And I'm Tayuya, your friend. He did it to protect you." She leaned in and gave Fu a hug.

"And we will too. When we get back to the village, no one will ever hurt you Fu. Naruto and I will protect you. I promise you." She let go of Fu as she stared into her eyes to make her point. "And as he says, I'm not going to run away and I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!"

Fu laughed as she grabbed Tayuya in another hug. "Thanks Tayuya. You really are a good friend… Does he really say that? It's so cheesy!"

Tayuya nodded. "Yep that's my Shithead. What can you do?"

Shizune nudged both of them, catching their attention. "Do you hear that?"

Tayuya looked around and caught it. She heard a high pitched whistling sound. It sounded like it was getting closer and she didn't like it. "Yeah I hear it. What the fuck?"

They looked up to see a yellow mass hurling towards them. It was going fast enough that they could see the friction from the air was actually causing fire to shoot out from the sides of the bottom of it.

"What the fuck is that?"

Fu shook her head, not knowing at all what they were looking at. "I don't know but we should move!" All three of them leaped away as the meteor like object crashed into the ground, causing a massive crater to overtake the surrounding area.

A shockwave traveled miles from the impact of the falling object. It took a few minutes for the dust to settle, but when it did, the three leaped into the crater to see what it was. Inside they saw a bundle of blonde spiky hair.

Tayuya looked between Fu and Shizune before slapping herself in the forehead. "No fucking way."

The bundle of hair parted in the middle, shrinking down back behind a woman. The woman looked furious as she glared daggers at them. "That was close. You made me use the Needle Jizo to shield myself from that explosion."

Shizune couldn't believe it. They had watched the explosion; there shouldn't be any way that she survived. "How did you get out? We watched you blow up?"

Kuki ran her fingers through her hair shaking her head disappointedly. "It's going to take a lot of conditioner to fix this. Oh and I jumped up and used my jutsu as it exploded. Sent me sky-high." Her face turned stern as she regarded Shizune and her team. "Play time is over."

Shizune gulped from slight unease. The woman was undoubtedly strong and now they were down two teammates. With all the training she had put herself through; she knew their chances were slim. Glancing at Fu and Tayuya she whispered.

"Any ideas? I'm open ears."

Fu cracked her knuckles before she answered. "I can get up to two of the tails. We aren't going down that easily."

Tayuya looked at Fu a bit surprised. To her, controlling up to two of the tails seemed really impressive. She hadn't trained for it, so Tayuya had no idea how many she could use while remaining in complete control. She wasn't really sure if she could use any of them at all.

"I was good at genjutsu, but since Pervy Sage put the furball in me, my chakra control is kind of out of whack. After Mui, I haven't got a new flute yet so that isn't really an option." Tayuya snorted, frustrated she couldn't use her primary skillset. She would just have to rely on her taijutsu and ninjutsu skills.

Shizune took a step forward, weighing their options. "Alright. She's fast and powerful. We need to keep her on the defensive. Don't give her an inch." Shizune focused the chakra in her hands, forming two scalpels. "Let's go!" she yelled as she began to sprint towards Kuki.

Fu nodded with a smirk, and pumped out her chakra, forming two insect like wings out of her back. She glanced at Tayuya and smiled before flying out towards Kuki. Tayuya took the cue and followed suit. She didn't know if they could win, but she sure as hell wasn't going to give up.

Kuki smiled as she watched the three rushed towards her. "Fools." She sidestepped as Shizune swiped at her with her chakra blade. Shizune didn't stop, as she tried again to slice Kuki open.

Fu flew overhead as she formed hand seals. "Close your eyes!" she yelled as she prepared her jutsu. "Scale Powder Technique!" Fine powder sprayed out of her mouth. It emitted a blinding light that flooded the area.

Shizune closed her eyes just in time, using the distracting to stab at Kuki. Her scalpel managed to slice the side of Kuki's face. _Got you. _Before Shizune could capitalize, Kuki kicked out, hitting Shizune in her gut.

Kuki then summoned a gust of wind to dissipate the powder from Fu's attack. She opened her eyes to see Shizune trying to recover from the kick, attempting to strike her again. Kuki jumped up, kicking out both feet, sending Shizune flying backwards.

Out of Kuki's peripheral vision, she saw Tayuya behind her, attempting to shove a Rasengan into her back for the second time. Kuki managed to flip around, grab Tayuya by her arm and shove the Rasengan into her own abdomen. As it made impact, Tayuya turned into a poof of smoke. "Shadow Clone?"

A gust of wind from Fu flew towards Kuki. The real Tayuya appeared, finishing a set of hand seals. "Fire Dragon Jutsu!" An enormous dragon made of flames sailed towards Kuki. It became larger as the wind from Fu's jutsu fanned its flames.

"They combined their attacks? I'm actually impressed."

As the intense blaze of fire inched closer and closer to engulfing her, Kuki attempted to use her Wind Armor Technique to move out of the way. Tendrils of fire spurted from the flaming dragon, attempting to feed off of Kuki's armor. _It's feeding off the air from my armor._

She didn't realize it soon enough, as the fire managed to light her arm ablaze. Tayuya smiled, thinking they had her. She pushed out more chakra to force out more air to blow out the flame. It worked as she glided out of the way of the attack.

Tayuya scowled, pissed that Kuki had evaded the attack. "Shit, we almost had her." Fu glided over to Tayuya, hovering next to her.

"We'll just have to try again. She is not stopping us from playing games!"

Tayuya chuckled from Fu's comment. Even in extreme danger, the girl had an exciting attitude. "Fu, when this is over, we'll play all the games you want." Fu would have given her a hug, but Kuki interrupted the moment.

Kuki wiped the side of her cheek to see her hand coated in blood. She stared at it momentarily before shifting her eyes to the burn on her arm. "You guys actually got me. It won't happen again."

Tayuya snorted in agitation. "We'll see about that bitch."

Kuki gave her a blank stare as she coated her body in her Wind Technique. Shizune was just getting back to her feet as she watched Kuki pour even more chakra into her Wind Armor. "I'm ending this now." Kuki said as she seemed to disappear from sight.

Tayuya blinked in surprise, wondering where she went. The next instant, Kuki appeared between Tayuya and Fu. She grabbed Fu by one of her wings, and spun around, throwing her into a tree. At the same time she used her momentum to deliver a spinning heel kick to the side of Tayuya's head, sending her flying the other direction.

Shizune watched as Kuki again disappeared, then reappeared behind her. Shizune spun, attempting a high kick on Kuki. Kuki easily blocked it, and delivered a punch to Shizune's ribs. She winced, feeling the impact. Instantly she knew she had cracked at least three of her ribs.

She coughed as she slightly keeled over. Kuki then kicked out her leg, shattering the bone, and forcing her to fall backwards. Shizune could only watch as Kuki used her technique to throw a thunderous punch to her face, sending the back of her head crashing into the ground.

Shizune felt her head form a tiny crater where her head had impacted the ground. Too dazed to move, Kuki continued her attack. She began to punch Shizune repeatedly in the face, her punches amplified by her Wind Armor Technique.

Again and again, each punch pushed Shizune's head into the ground, cracking the earth a bit more with each strike. Shizune tried to move, but each punch dazed her more than the last. Her right eye swelled up, blocking half of her vision. Blood covered her face, and seeped into her other eye, essentially blinding her from watching each punch push her closer to death.

She thought at that moment she would die. The only thing she could really do was think on her life. _As a ninja, I thought I was ready to die… But now that I'm so close… There's so much I wanted to do. I wanted to master Lady Tsunade's technique. I wanted to marry and have children. I wanted… Kakashi…_

Tayuya got up, feeling a lump on the side of her head from the kick. "Damn that bitch can hit hard. I have a massive headache." She opened her eyes to see Fu pulling herself up and smiled. _At least she's okay._ She then looked over to see Kuki beating Shizune to a pulp. _Fuck._

Tayuya ran towards Kuki to stop the merciless beating. Before she made it halfway to her, Kuki looked up and stared at Tayuya. She pulled Shizune's head up by her hair, and delivered one last blow. Shizune's head collided with the ground, knocking her unconscious from the attack.

Kuki then darted at Tayuya, moving too fast for the eye to see. Tayuya couldn't stop her in time, as Kuki delivered a knee into her gut. She cried out in pain, knowing that at least a few of her ribs were broken. _This bitch likes to break bones._ Tayuya tried to back off to get some breathing room. Kuki didn't allow it, spinning around to deliver a spinning back-fist to the side of Tayuya's head.

Kuki spun back around to kick Tayuya in the chin, sending her off her feet. It didn't stop, however; Kuki then grabbed Tayuya by her feet before she could fly away. She pulled down, smashing Tayuya face first into the ground.

_Shit, this is bad. _Tayuya tried to push herself up, only to have Kuki stomp down on arm, and grabbed her hand. She yanked back on it, snapping her arm like a twig. Tayuya cried out, catching Fu's attention.

Fu looked to see her best friend being tortured in front of her, and she wasn't going to take it. Red chakra began to bubble out from Fu, as a cloak of it began to form around her.

"Let go of her!" Fu screamed as she flew toward Kuki with renewed power from the beast inside taking over. Kuki let go of Tayuya as Fu collide into her, sending the both of them away from the scene. Fu grabbed Kuki by her throat, trying to squeeze the life out of her.

She flew up in the air, still holding Kuki by her throat. Kuki then pivoted her legs, and wrapped them around Fu's arm, causing Fu to lose her grip. She then grabbed one of Fu's wings, and snapped it, causing the two to fall back to the earth.

Before colliding into the ground, Kuki leaped off of Fu, kicking her and increasing Fu's momentum as she crashed into the ground. Kuki landed on her feet, barely losing a sweat. This fight was too easy for her, and it was going to end soon.

Again, red chakra pooled out around Fu as she stood up. Her wing snapped back into place, as more tails formed behind her. Kuki watched as Fu was completely enveloped by the red poisonous chakra, appearing to be a small demon. Including the wings, she was now at five tails. Kuki knew she had to end it quick before there was a chance she could be overpowered.

Tayuya struggled to lift her head to see that Fu was being taken over by the demon. "Fu," she whispered. Tayuya could only watch as the possessed Fu howled out and attacked Kuki. She felt helpless as she watched the battle. Tayuya knew her arm and some ribs were broken, and that she was running low on her own chakra.

"Damn. I need to help her. I need to protect her." Tayuya said as she tried to move. The shift sent pain up from her arm and ribs causing her eyes to drip a few tears. _I hope Naruto is doing better than us. I wish he was here. _

The thought of Naruto seemed to give her renewed strength. She used her remaining good arm to push herself up to take a knee. She clutched her abdomen, feeling the pain from her broken ribs. "Can't give up. He wouldn't and I can't either." Tayuya tried to stand, and fell back to one knee. _Shit, I can't really help her like this._

Fu howled out again as another tail began to trail out of her. _She's in so much pain. I need to do something. _Tayuya stood up, slightly hunched over as she tried to walk towards the battle. She knew she couldn't really do anything at that point, but it was better than sitting around doing nothing.

A few uneasy steps and she felt one of her ribs shift and break off entirely. _Shit._ She began to tumble forward before someone caught her. Tayuya looked up to see mint green hair, and familiar orange eyes, staring at her. "You." She croaked out.

The orange eyes which had looked dull before shined warmly at her. The woman eased Tayuya down as she pulled out medical ointment, and lifted Tayuya's shirt. She began to rub it gently, slightly stinging Tayuya's ribs.

Tayuya looked at her surprised. "Why are you here?"

The woman looked at the demon possessed Fu and then back at Tayuya. "I had to see my daughter. I had to tell her it why before she left."

Tayuya wanted to tell her off. To her, she had no right to do anything to or with Fu; but the state she was in; she just listened, and let the woman speak. Even though she didn't think she had the right to.

"The village wouldn't let met raise her… They didn't let me acknowledge her. They didn't let me be a mother to my daughter." Tears filled her eyes while she spoke.

Tayuya wheezed in pain before she responded. "Bullshit. If you wanted, you could have done something. A good mother would have fought for her daughter. You gave her up. You acted like she was nothing." Tayuya spit in disgust as she finished, "I hope I'm a far better mother than you ever were."

Fu's mother nodded, accepting Tayuya's statement as Fu crashed into the ground a few hundred yards away. She stood up, turning towards the battle. "I hope you're right." She began to walk towards her daughter, seeing Kuki attack again.

Tayuya was lost, unable to think of a reply. _What the hell does that mean?_ "Wait!" Tayuya yelled out, before hunching over in pain again. "You can't take her by yourself. You'll be slaughtered."

Fu's mom turned her head to look at Tayuya and smiled. "No. I suppose you're right. But I have to try. The only thing I have to give her is my life. That won't make up for everything, but at least it's something." She spun back around and began running towards Kuki and Fu.

Kuki looked to see a mint green haired woman running towards her. She grabbed Fu and threw her at the woman, sending them both flying back. Kuki didn't know who she was, but she wasn't going to let her stop her. She pulled out a scroll and summoned a Shadow Clone. The Clone sat by the scroll, and began to form hand seals.

Fu's mom slid across the ground to a halt, as her daughter's chakra burned her skin. "Fu, can you hear me?" The only response she got was a growl as she could no longer think for herself. She held on through the pain of the chakra burning her skin. "I'm sorry Fu. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Kuki appeared behind kicking her in the back. She didn't care for what the woman was trying to say to the demon. She was just an obstacle to her mission.

Fu's mom dropped Fu, not expecting the attack. Somehow she managed to stay upright. She spun around and tried to strike at Kuki. She easily sidestepped her before punching her in the face, sending her through the air.

Fu's mom landed and slowly stood up, holding her face. She had never made it above genin. She knew she wasn't that great of a ninja, she only had a few sealing secrets passed down through her family. Then she got pregnant with Fu, and hadn't trained since.

Fu's mom stared at Kuki with determination. "I have to try. For her." She again ran towards Kuki, only to be stopped with a punch to the gut. Falling to one knee, she gasped out in pain. _Can't…let you win. _Kuki watched as she stood back up and tried to stab her with a kunai.

Yawning, Kuki grabbed her hand and pulled the kunai out of her grasp. "Fool. You're weak." Kuki used her strength to shove the kunai into the woman's stomach. She shoved it in then pushed up until her hand was inside of the woman.

Fu's mom cried out in agony as blood dripped from her mouth. Kuki looked at her clone and smiled as the possessed Fu flew towards her. The clone had just finished all the necessary hand seals. "It's time."


	8. Remorse and Revelations

Here it is, a day later than I wanted. Sorry, got called into work and pushed it back. cougarkillz let me know that apparently what I thought was a clever title is very similar to another story. Hence the slight name change. Felt really stupid after he told me that, but it is what it is. Anyway, thanks again for reading! Here's the conclusion to the cliffhanger I left off at last time. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kuki's clone finished her hand seals and activated the jutsu. The scroll in front of her lit up as a light began to pour out of it. It seemed to move on its own as the light twisted its way over to Fu, latching onto her chakra.

When it made contact, it seemed to tighten and pull back, along with the red chakra enveloping Fu. The possessed Fu grabbed her chakra trying to pull it back as the light fought against her. Fu's mom watched helplessly as it yanked all of the demon's chakra out of Fu, dropping her to the ground unconscious.

Tayuya ignored her pain as she ran to Fu. "Fu! No!" She slid next to her and cradled Fu's unmoving body, with tears streaming from her face. "No! No, no, no! I can't lose you Fu. I promised to play games with you. You can't die like this."

Kuki watched uncaring as the last of the seven-tails was sealed into the scroll. The mission was complete and she didn't have any reason to stay there, but they had caused her some headache and she wasn't going to let them off easy.

Tayuya looked at Kuki as she stalked towards her. She placed Fu's head gently down and tried to stand tall. With tears streaming down her face she barked out. "You bitch. How could you do that? She didn't deserve that. She made her first friend and you do this? Fuck you!"

Kuki grabbed Tayuya by her hair and yanked back. She began to punch her in the face, and kick her in the stomach. In between each blow, she replied. "I." Tayuya heard a crunching sound as her nose broke. "Don't." Another blow caused her to cough out blood. She knew she was bleeding internally at this point.

"Care." A gash had opened up across Tayuya's head, causing a river of blood to cover her face. "About." Another blow made her start to choke on her own blood. "Your little friend!" Fu's mom watch as blood began to soak Tayuya's clothes, as blood seeped from her own wound.

Kuki kept punching and kicking Tayuya, prolonging the pain for her own amusement. She could simply kill her, but there wouldn't be any fun in that. "Maybe if you forsake that girl, I'll stop and kill you quickly. What do you say?"

Tayuya gritted her teeth before spitting out blood, preparing to reply. Seeing that, Kuki paused to hear her answer. Barely managing to stay conscious she spat out. "F-fuck you." Kuki frowned before resuming the beating. Tayuya could only wait, not able to get away from the woman.

_So… this is it. I hoped to die differently. I hoped to do a lot before this… I wish I could see Naruto again. Just one last time. I wish I could have protected you, Fu. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough._ Tayuya had accepted her fate, waiting for each blow to be the last and turn off the lights for good.

Konan watched from above and actually felt sorrow for the red headed girl. Deciding it was enough called out to Kuki. "That's enough. That scroll won't hold a beast for long. We need to go." Kuki looked up at the hovering Konan and shrugged before punching Tayuya one last time and dropping her.

"Whatever you say." Kuki said as she darted away from the group.

Tayuya landed on both knees with blood seeping from her face. She was barely conscious and astonished to still be alive. She limped over to Fu, and cradled her head in her lap. Tayuya knew that extracting beasts from Jinchuriki meant death; and yet she couldn't stop it. "I couldn't protect you…" Fu's mom walked slowly over, observing the girl.

Fu's eyes opened a crack, as she looked up at Tayuya. "Did we win?" she asked weakly. Tayuya grimaced without a reply. Fu show any emotion on her face. "I see…"

Tayuya started to cry harder as she grabbed Fu's hand with her good arm. "I'm so sorry, Fu."

Fu gave a weak smile as she replied, trying to make Tayuya feel better. "It's okay. I feel better now. Just... Really tired. When we get back to the village, can we play backgammon?"

Tayuya barely managed to hold it together as she tried to reply. "Y-Yeah. W-we can play all you want, Fu..."

Fu blinked slowly. "Good. I'm glad you were my friend, Tayuya… I'll never forget you."

Tayuya began to cry harder as Fu's eyes closed. Fu's mom kneeled by her daughter and Tayuya. "You really were her friend," she said as more of a statement than a question. Tayuya nodded as she sobbed. "You would protect her with your life?" Tayuya again nodded.

Fu's mom began to use hand seals that Tayuya had never seen before. "W-what are you doing?"

Fu's mom paid her no attention as she continued. She kept going until her hands began to glow. She placed one underneath Tayuya's shirt, on her stomach, and the other on Fu's. "Looks like this will be the only gift I can give her."

Tayuya felt a stinging sensation where Fu's mom was holding her hand. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The veins in her head began to protrude from the energy she was exerting. "One of my family's techniques… Do better than me. Please."

Tayuya watched as Fu began to glow white, overwhelmed, not knowing what was happening. Her mom's breathing became haggard as she slumped over, finished with her jutsu. She whispered out, "Rebirth Jutsu." She coughed and looked down at her blood soaked shirt. "Takes a lot of chakra. Too much for a dying woman."

Tayuya looked at her then down at Fu as she turned into a glowing green ball of light. "What the?" The ball shot into the spot Fu's mom was holding, seeping into Tayuya. She clutched her stomach, keeling in pain. It was worse than the broken ribs she had; it felt like someone had set her entire nervous system on fire.

"What did you do to her?" Tayuya cried out. She lifted her shirt to see a small glowing seal beside the larger one from the nine-tails on her stomach. It grew hotter, causing her more pain as she slumped over on the ground.

Fu's mom pulled out a small scroll and placed it by Tayuya. "It's fighting your own beast to remain inside. I sensed it when I began to use the technique. It's going to take a while but it'll adjust to your system and stop hurting." Feeling the last of her life force dwindle she uttered her last words. "I'm sorry to place this burden on you… Do better than me. Be better for her." She fell on her side as the light in her eyes dulled.

Tayuya struggled to keep her eyes open as she watched the woman die. She didn't know what she did, and she didn't really care. It felt like napalm was burning inside her and she couldn't move. All she heard was the flapping of wings as Konan landed in front of her.

She stared up at Konan, trying to show the anger in her eyes. Konan looked at Tayuya impassively. "You lost a loved one. I know that pain… We're going to come for you and the other Jinchuriki soon. Live as much as you can before that day. I'm truly sorry you won't live to see the new world." She flapped her paper wings again and flew away, leaving Tayuya withering in pain.

Tayuya watched her leave as exhaustion overtook her and her eyes closed. As sleep overtook her, she thought she heard voices.

"I think I see them," a voice called in the distance.

Another voice replied, "Yeah, I see them too. Shit, they're got some bad injuries. Get the medic over here!"

The voice of a third person spoke up. "These two are alive. We need to get them out of here!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tayuya felt something warm touching her hand. "Tayuya," a voice cried softly.

_Just a little more sleep. _

"Tayuya please wake up."

Tayuya's eyes opened slowly to the familiar voice. After a few seconds of adjusting to the light, she found herself peering into blue eyes. "Naruto," she said softly. "Back the fuck up."

Naruto jumped up from hearing her voice. "You're awake! I'm so glad! Sorry for being that close to you. I was just really worried."

Tayuya didn't reply right away. From how she was feeling, she rather be passed out. "So… Is Shizune okay?"

Naruto nodded and pointed behind him. Shizune was asleep in the bed across from her, with Kakashi standing by her side with his hands in his pockets with a solemn look on his face. Tayuya winced as she saw her.

The first thing she saw was her face. Her right eye was swollen shut along with matching black eyes. Her head was wrapped in bandages that looked freshly changed. Her leg was propped up and wrapped in a cast. The worst thing was the breathing tube that was in her nose.

Tayuya watched as she labored through each breath while she slept. Naruto could see the anguish on her face and tried to lift her spirits.

"Granny says she's busted up real bad, but she'll make a full recovery. Just some bumps and bruises… And some broken bones. Should be able to leave in about a month with enough healing. But Granny has been here every other hour and using her own chakra to help. Will probably be out of here sooner."

Tayuya nodded slowly feeling slightly relieved. At least Shizune was still alive after the beating they had got from that woman. At that moment everything came rushing back at Tayuya. _Fu… She's gone. _Tayuya began to cry thinking about her friend. Through muffled sobs she squeaked out, "Don't tell a soul about this."

Naruto agreed to her demand. He knew better then to cross her, not that he would. However, he misunderstood why she was crying. "Tayuya-chan… It's okay; it's not your fault. You were messed up too, but because of…" Naruto hesitated before continuing. "Because of our "guest" in us, your healing is going faster. Granny says most of your injuries are superficial and you and your arm should be good in a few weeks."

Tayuya looked down through teary eyes and noticed her arm in a cast. She had completely forgotten about it, and currently didn't care about her injuries. All she could think of was Fu, and how she had failed her. The smile Naruto had on his face didn't help as it reminded her of her friend. She didn't know her long, but it felt like she had known the girl forever.

She promised to protect her; not only to Fu but to herself. If she could protect her, she could protect Naruto. Yet, she had failed. Tayuya looked at Naruto briefly before turning away and crying harder. _If I can't protect her, how can I protect him? _

Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Tayuya tried to resist at first, but the familiar warmth drove her into him. She pushed her face into the crook of his neck and sobbed, while he rubbed her back.

Tsunade walked in the room to see Naruto and Tayuya embraced with one another, and Kakashi lost in thought by Shizune. Tayuya saw her, and tried to make herself appear more dignified than she looked.

She let go of Naruto and leaned back into her bed. Tayuya wiped her eyes of the tears that had only momentarily before been pouring from them. She tried to push her hair back, when she noticed something odd. Tayuya grabbed a long streak of her hair hanging in front of face and stared at it completely baffled.

"W-what the hell? It's g-g-green…Mint green." Tears started to well up in her eyes again as Naruto grabbed her hand.

"You still have your beautiful red hair, Tayuya-chan. It just has a pretty green streak in it now."

Tayuya didn't process the compliment or the slight red that had creeped into Naruto's face. She could only focus on the color of the streak. It was the same shade of green as Fu's.

At that moment, Tsunade cut in. "We need to talk about that, Tayuya." She walked to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair to take a seat. "What did that to your hair?"

Tayuya responded with a desperate shrug. She had no idea what or why it had happened. Tsunade observed her face and clasped her hands together thinking. "Tell me the last thing you remember."

Tayuya struggled to retell the fight. It had all happened so quickly that it seemed like a blur. "Uh, that blonde woman, Kuki, was beating the shit out of us and Fu's mom…" Tayuya's eyes opened wide as she pieced together what happened.

"She did some jutsu and-" Tsunade cut her off.

"What jutsu? Do you know what it was?"

Tayuya replied, "She said, "Rebirth Jutsu." Fu turned into a ball of light and shot out at me."

Tsunade reached over and lifted Tayuya's shirt and pointed. "That would explain this new seal." She let go of her shirt and continued. "She must have transferred the girl's chakra or something into you. But it's odd because it isn't doing anything to your chakra system. It's connected but it's not interacting with you."

Naruto squeezed Tayuya's uncast hand tighter anxiously. "Is she going to be okay? What does that mean Granny?"

Tsunade rubbed her chin thinking. "I'm not sure, but from the streak in your hair and the fact that she disappeared; I'm thinking she sealed her essence or spirit into you. It appears to be "locked" and I don't know what will unlock it."

Tayuya and Naruto both looked at her stomach in worry. Naruto asked uneasily, "It's not going to take over her or anything is it?"

Tsunade gave her a scrutinizing look before replying. "I don't think so, but honestly I don't know." She pulled out a familiar looking scroll and placed it by Tayuya. "This scroll was found by you. We can't open it, but maybe it has something to do with what happened."

Tayuya looked at the scroll, and let go of Naruto's hand to pick it up. She held it closely to her face to study it. "This is the scroll her mom gave me just before-" Tayuya stopped as the seal on the scroll began to glow softly. At the same moment, the seal on her stomach began to give a warm sensation.

The small seal burst open with smoke as the scroll unrolled. It unraveled a few feet as Tayuya dropped it to her lap. She pulled it across to try to read it. She didn't even notice the warm sensation in her stomach fade.

"What is this?" Tayuya asked confused.

Tsunade leaned over to peer at it. The scroll showed various hand seals and then a small note. Naruto stared at it confused while the three all read it to themselves. Tayuya had a stern look on her face as she read.

_Rebirth. To be reincarnated again, to attempt life a second time. Know that their essence is the same, but the memories are gone. Take care of them so they don't have to be sealed again. _

The three of them continued to read and reread it, trying to understand exactly what it meant. Tayuya read it a few times and lost interest. _The fuck does that mean? _She switched her attention to the various hand seals. After a few moments, the ink on the scroll began to glow.

The writing began to fade, causing Tayuya to start to scan the hand signs vigorously, trying to commit them to memory. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Finally the light faded, along with the hand seals and the writing.

Tsunade picked up the now blank scroll and grunted. Nothing can be easy. "Seems that it was time sensitive." She rubbed her face in frustration. "I'll have our people try to research it. But honestly I don't know what they'll find. From what I can tell, Fu is in you, but in what capacity, I don't know."

Tsunade left Naruto and Tayuya to themselves as she headed over to Kakashi. She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up in surprise. "It's good you're here. She'll be happy to see you when she wakes."

Kakashi didn't look at Tsunade. He kept his gaze on Shizune's still form. The moment he heard what had happened, he raced over to the village gate, waiting for the rescue team to return. He felt a panic well up in him that he hadn't felt before.

Now she was lying in front of him, and still hadn't woken up yet. Kakashi didn't know why he was standing there. He knew it wasn't helping, but he couldn't leave. Tsunade broke the silence.

"She took head trauma, Kakashi. It's going to take a while for her to wake up."

Kakashi just nodded. He didn't know why but he felt obligated to stand by her. _I couldn't protect you, but at least I can wait for you to wake._

Tayuya hadn't paid attention to the scene across the room. She was contemplating the hand seals she just saw. _I got them down, but what good are they to me? I don't want to undo it, I'll lose her forever. _Naruto seemed to voice out all of their thoughts as he spoke.

"Not sure what all of that meant. But whatever it is, we can't really do anything now." Tayuya sighed. She didn't like it but she had to agree. They couldn't really do anything about it now. Naruto then surprised her.

"Tayuya, can you tell me about Fu?"

Tayuya choked. A few tears started to well up in her eyes again as she replied. "You want to know about her? Why don't we talk about your mission instead? You get that snake bastard?"

Naruto gave her a solemn smile. His mission hadn't ended well. Orochimaru had escaped, and he had temporarily lost control to the nine-tails. He thought she didn't need to know that at the moment. She was already down and he didn't think his failure would make her any better.

"It didn't go great. But that doesn't matter right now. Tell me about her. You just met her but I know she meant a lot to you. Tell me about her. What was she like?"

Tayuya regarded him for a minute. _Why couldn't I meet you before, Naruto? _She sighed before responding. "You would love her. If she was blonde I would have taken her for your younger sister... Fu was a lot like you."

* * *

After eight days in the hospital Shizune had woken up. She opened her eyes slowly blinded by the light in the room. Looking down, she saw her leg in a cast and tried to shift a bit. Instantly pain shot up from her ribs causing her to whine in pain.

Shizune then reached up and grabbed the breathing tube in her nose. She slowly pulled it out, feeling it slide up her throat. As the last part of it passed through her nose, she gagged. "Holy crap that was gross," she croaked out.

Shizune felt a shift by her arm as somebody stirred next to her. She watched as a head full of silver hair shot up in surprise. Her brows rose in surprise as she came face to face with Kakashi. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared, lost in her eyes. A few moments of awkward silence went by before he replied. "Shizune… You're awake."

Shizune smiled at him. She couldn't express how she felt to see him waiting for her to wake up. She didn't even know how long she was out. "Kakashi… I… I'm glad you're here."

Kakashi stared at her, not knowing what to say. Emotions he hadn't felt before were swirling around inside. The moment her voice had woken him up, relief flooded through him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Shizune blinked away a few tears. _He cares. He really does. _"When she was beating me down, and I thought I was going to die… I thought of you."

Kakashi stood up, rigid from her statement. She had learned to read his facial expressions through his mask, and could see what she could only describe as shock and fear. _What did I do? Was I too forward? _"Kakashi?" Shizune asked hesitantly.

Kakashi stared at Shizune a few seconds before responding politely. "I'm glad you're doing better." He bowed and then quickly left the room. Shizune watched him leave with a guilty look on her face.

"What did I do wrong?"

Naruto came into the room with a wheelchair and shut the door quickly. "They said you can't leave yet but another doctor said patients being discharged have to leave in a wheelchair. So…"

Tayuya looked at Naruto with a deadpanned expression. She shrugged before replying. "As long as you get me the hell out of this place; fine with me." She turned and looked at Shizune. "Oh, glad you're awake."

Shizune stared at the two incredulously. "What happened? And why is your hair green?"

Tayuya looked down in guilt. "Fu died." Naruto came to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. She pointed to the green streak in her hair and continued. "Her mom sealed her as she was dying into me or something. Did this. And what else, we have no idea."

Shizune grimaced as Tayuya finished. They had failed the mission and she was just finding out about it. The only thing she could really be thankful was that they had survived, unlike their two teammates and Fu. "I'm sorry Tayuya. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to help her."

Tayuya just nodded and started to get into the wheelchair. "Yeah. Thanks. Anyway, sorry to make this quick but we're out of here." Shizune scrunched her eyes glaring at Tayuya.

"You're not supposed to leave."

Tayuya looked at Shizune and took the challenge. "Are you going to stop us?"

Shizune blew out before replying. "Depends. I could call the nurses. Or Naruto can go get me some crutches." Naruto took the cue and ran out of the room. Minutes later he came back in and slammed the door, throwing the crutches towards Shizune.

"They caught me! We need to go!" He grabbed the handles to Tayuya's wheelchair and began running towards the window as the medical staff came barging into the room.

"There he is! They're trying to escape!" a doctor yelled.

Naruto leaped with the wheelchair, bursting through the window.

Tayuya yelled out over the sound of the breaking glass. "Damn it, Shithead!"

The staff ran out of the room to try to capture Tayuya and Naruto. Shizune watched as everyone vacated the room. She hoisted herself up, struggling through the pain. Each crutch she wedged under her arm took a lot more than she thought it would.

Shizune righted herself up, feeling the pain of her injuries. _What am I doing? Every part of my body is on fire. _Then she thought of Kakashi leaving again so briskly and it drove her crazy. _Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just run out like that. _

Shizune began to walk out slowly, using the crutches to move. Thankfully Naruto and Tayuya had the whole hospital in uproar when they escaped. No one noticed her as she slowly made her way out.

* * *

Naruto came to a stop in front of their apartment. Tayuya stood up, getting out of the wheelchair. The two walked up the stairs and went inside. Tayuya didn't say a word as she headed straight to the shower.

Naruto watched her walk away and sat on his bed, waiting for her to come out. He stared out the window while she was in the shower. Naruto continued staring as it began to rain. Drop after drop fell as he continued to wait.

Eventually Naruto noticed over an hour had passed. He looked down the hallway to where the bathroom was and realized that he couldn't hear the shower running. "Tayuya? Are you okay?" A feint choked sob echoed down the hallway into Naruto's ear.

Naruto wanted to go check on her, but he didn't want to barge in on her in the shower. She would kill him. A few more agonizing minutes went by as he waited. Finally, Tayuya came out of the bathroom, wearing one of his shirts and shorts.

Tayuya didn't look Naruto in the face; she just sat down and began to brush her hair. Naruto knew something was wrong. It was easy to tell that Tayuya was distressed. He reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to tense up.

"Tayuya? What's wrong? You were in there a long time." Tayuya put her brush down, still not looking at him. "Please tell me what's wrong." Tayuya took a deep breath before turning her head towards Naruto. He caught his breath as he saw tears in her eyes. "Tayuya?"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed with all of her strength. "Naruto."

He tried to cheer her up. "You didn't call me Shithead."

She didn't take the light hearted joke at all, and stared at him sternly. "This is serious." He nodded, knowing he wasn't going to change her mood. "I got out of the shower and saw the green in my hair... It reminded me of Fu."

Naruto's brow rose up. "Tayuya. That wasn't your fault. We've talked about this."

Tayuya shook her head frantically. "I know! It's not about that. It reminded me that I couldn't save her. And then it made me think about you."

Naruto was now completely baffled. He pointed at himself confused. "Why me?"

Tayuya continued. "Naruto, you're not that dumb, think about it. We live together, we sleep together… Naruto." She grabbed her face in agitation. She huffed out before resuming. "Naruto… You're the most important person to me. I can't lose you too."

Naruto sat idly, staring at Tayuya. A fury of thoughts and assaulted him. "Tayuya…" He looked away causing Tayuya to look down thinking he was rejecting her. A hand caressed her chin, turning it towards his face. Tayuya blushed, not knowing what he was doing.

"Tayuya… I'm not good with stuff I like. I've never had anything like this. You're my most precious person. I can't lose you either… Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Tayuya pulled her hand away from him, and crossed her arms. "I'm not saying it first, Shithead."

Naruto chuckled as he embraced her in a hug. "Shithead, huh? I've never felt this way about anyone, Tayuya-chan. I never thought I could feel like this. I'm not sure what this is but I think… I love you Tayuya."

Tayuya was at a loss of words. _He said it... I said all of that! _"I… I… I like you a lot too. Now stop the mushy crap and let go of me."  
Naruto squeezed harder, laughing from her reply. "I said it, and I'm not letting go until you say it too."

She struggled against without any force and gave in. "Fine, but if you tell anyone I'm going to kill you." Naruto didn't reply; he just held her. "I don't know why, but I love you Naruto Uzumaki. If you ever die on me, I'm going to kick your ass." Naruto laughed as he gave her one final squeeze.

The two let go of each other and stared into each other's eyes. They were both blushing with small shy smiles on their faces. The two leaned in awkwardly, bumping their heads into each other. Both of them laughed before awkward silence enveloped the room. Again the two leaned in, tilting their heads slightly to the side.

Their lips made contact for a few moments before they simultaneously pulling away in embarrassment. Tayuya threw a kunai at the light switch in the room, turning it off to hide the blush that had taken over her entire face. She quickly spat out, "Let's go to bed."

Naruto nodded, as Tayuya began to settle down in the bed. Naruto took her lead, as he lay next to her. The two snuggled into each other, even closer than usual.

Tayuya tried to break the awkward eerie silence. "So… we kissed. Kind of lame, right? Night."

Naruto replied in an indifferent tone. "Yeah. Not that great… Good night."

Both tried to sleep, but their minds were racing a million miles a minute; each thinking almost the same thing.

_I can't believe I kissed him! It was amazing!_

_ I can't believe I kissed her! That was better than Ramen Ichiraku!_

* * *

Shizune crutched her way through the village, exhausted from the exertion she was putting herself through. High and low, she had searched the village. She even checked the porn shops to find him, earning a few curious glances. Yet he was nowhere to be found.

Rain drops began to fall slowly, making the day worse than it already was. Shizune looked up at the rainclouds as they began to pour. She found herself staring at the downpour, contemplating where to look next. Then it hit her.

_I know where he is!_

Shizune crutched her way over to where she thought he was. By the time she made it over to the area, her clothes were soaked. Then she saw him. She slowly made her way over to him, and watched Kakashi staring at the Memorial Stone like he normally did.

"I finally found you."

Kakashi spun around, surprised that Shizune was behind him. "Shizune! What are you doing here? Your injuries!" He rushed to her side, trying to help her stand.

"I'm fine Kakashi, just a broken leg and ribs." Shizune face scrunched up in anger as her voice began to rise. "What I'm not fine with is why you just ran out. Why? I tell you I thought about you as I as dying and you run out! You don't do that! I basically profess my adoration for you and you leave?!"

Kakashi stared at her like a deer in headlights. He had no rebuttal. He did run out on her, but he didn't do it out of rejection. It was for another reason entirely.

He scratched his head and sighed. "You adore me? I feel like an idiot…" Shizune nodded, agreeing with his assessment. "To be honest, I like you too. When you said that… I panicked."

Shizune stared at him upset, but slightly relieved that he felt the same. "Then why did you run? I was in a hospital bed. You shouldn't have run from me. You could have just left the room for a moment."

Kakashi stared at the ground ashamed of his actions. He turned to face the Memorial Stone. "I come here every day if I'm in the village." He sighed as he continued. "Obito died to save me… I failed to save Rin. I couldn't protect my comrades. I come here every day and get lost in memories. Memories of days I took for granted."

Shizune could see the pain in his face. It was quite apparent, and she could see the usually relaxed and stoic Kakashi was having trouble getting all of what he wanted to say out. To her, it was quite endearing and heartbreaking.

"When you said you were thinking of me when you almost died…" Kakashi placed both of his hands on his hips, struggling to contemplate exactly how he felt. "I can't have your name here. I won't allow it. If you died…"

Shizune let go of her crutches falling into Kakashi. He reacted and caught her as she embraced him in a hug. "I… I think I understand. But next time don't run. I can't walk for crying out loud." At that point Kakashi realized just how heavy the rain was and picked Shizune up bridal style, taking care not to move her casted leg too much.

"Let get you back to the hospital, Shizune." Kakashi began to leap back to the hospital.

It took a few seconds for Shizune to process that Kakashi was carrying her. "Kakashi, please don't take me back to the hospital. I don't want to be there."

Kakashi stopped on top of a rooftop and looked down at her. "Tsunade will kill me." Shizune gave him a skeptical look.

"You more worried about her or me?"

Kakashi could see that it was a test, and wasn't going to fall for it. "Where should we go?"

Shizune put her finger to her chin thinking. "Well I'm soaked and cold. Take me to your place."

Kakashi stared at Shizune dumbfounded. "My place?" She nodded causing him to become more flustered.

"Lady Tsunade will find me at my place. It'll be a change of pace. You play doctor and I play patient." The only part of his face that was visible was a deep shade of red as she stared at him, waiting for a reply. "I'm being serious. I'll forgive you for running if you cook and let me rest. That's all that's happening."

Kakashi coughed nervously before beginning to carry her to his apartment. Most times, he was as Guy described, "Cool." At this moment, he was anything but. He began to sweat nervously as he inched nearer to his apartment.

Eventually he made it to the door, and opened it, carrying her inside. Kakashi walked over to his couch, and placed her down gently. He ran into his room, and came back with one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

"Sorry, this is all I really have." Shizune didn't care; she snatched his clothes and began changing. Kakashi averted his eyes, surprised that she was changing in front of him. A little more than a minute passed before Shizune grunted.

Kakashi looked over and saw she was fully changed. She threw her wet clothes at him, and he took them down the hallway and put them in with his dirty laundry. He walked back in the room and looked at her. Shizune gave him a bashful smile and patted the seat next to her. He took the signal and sat beside her, not knowing what to do next. Shizune stretched out and yawned.

"You know, I didn't have a change of underwear…"

Kakashi's face lit up red again, completely slack jawed. "Oh, uh... I don't…"

Shizune smiled. "It's alright; I just skipped it when I put on your sweatpants."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You can keep them…"

She turned her head to give him the cheesiest smile. "Oh I was planning on it. Oh and I didn't have a bra and this shirt is big on me. It just hangs off…"

Kakashi couldn't help but glance over. _It really is just hanging off. _Shizune caught the glance and chuckled.

"My eyes are up here, Kakashi."

Kakashi leaped up from the couch, and ran into the kitchen and quickly spat out. "I'm going to make us some food."

Shizune started hollering in laughter. _Seems I'm the only one the great Copy Ninja fears. It's too easy to tease him. Who knew? _The sounds of banging pots made her feel relaxed. _I hope he can cook, because I plan on staying here till I'm healed._


	9. First Date

Hey everyone! I'm alive, sorry for the long wait. School and work this term has me running nonstop. Finally got a bit of time to finish this chapter off. Regular updates will start again after finals next week. So excited to be done with the term. This is a fun lovey chapter, so if you're into that, I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will start getting more serious again. Thanks again to everyone being patient!

* * *

A knock on the door echoed through the small apartment. _Just a few more minutes. _ Another knock vibrated through the walls. _I'm so comfy. Go away. _Three more knocks pounded on the door. Tayuya didn't open her eyes; she could feel Naruto's arm embracing her and she didn't want to leave his warmth. "Naruto." She mumbled out.

Naruto mumbled something indecipherable, not wanting to move either. A few more knocks again echoed in the apartment.

"Please answer it so we can go back to sleep." Tayuya mumbled.

Naruto opened his lead weighed eyelids slowly at her sleepy request. He let go of her, much to both of their discomfort, to go answer the door. He opened it slowly, only to be blinded by the light of the day. After taking a few moments to adjust to the light, Naruto found a few familiar faces smiling at him.

Sakura and Lee stood at his door with wide grins, with Shikamaru behind who looked bored as ever. Hinata stood to the side of Sakura, looking away from him with a blush on her face. Naruto looked at them confused for a moment before shaking the grogginess out of him and grinning right back.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Naruto asked with his usual enthusiasm. Sakura covered her mouth and coughed, looking at Hinata. Naruto didn't catch on to the cue, as he stared at all of them. "Something wrong?"

Sakura sighed as she pinched her nose in frustration. Anyone, besides Naruto, could see that Hinata was infatuated with him. Anyone could also see that she was far too shy to admit it, and Naruto was too clueless to recognize it. "All the old teams are getting together for a proper reunion since we're all back in the village."

Naruto nodded, slowly seeing where it was going. Sakura nudged Hinata to get her to continue the conversation. Again Hinata didn't make a sound, too embarrassed to be in front of Naruto. After a few awkward moments of staring at her she finally relented.

In a nervous fashion, she timidly spoke. "A-and we were wondering if… If you wanted to come along?" Hinata held her breath as she waited for his response. The voice she heard made her drop her jaw in shock.

A female voice called from the room. "Naruto! Who is it? Come back to bed." Sakura's and Lee's face both portrayed looks of wonder and amazement. Hinata looked as if she were to either run or feint from embarrassment. Shikamaru's normally uncaring look changed to one of interest.

Naruto just turned his head and answered back. "It's Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata!"

Sakura pointed in his apartment, still bewildered by the familiar voice. "Do-do you have a girl in your room… Naruto?"

Her question was answered as Tayuya groggily walked over and stopped by Naruto's side in the doorway. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Tayuya yawned before looking at the group outside the door. Everyone stared at her like she was a freak of nature. "What the fuck's up with you guys?"

Hinata looked as if she was going to scream, but she managed to hold it together. From down the stairs from the apartment, more people came running up to investigate. Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Choji, and even Neiji crowed the doorway, trying to see.

Sakura, who still looked bewildered, pointed at Tayuya and voiced everyone's thoughts. "Are you wearing his clothes?" Everyone was now staring at Tayuya, seeing that she in fact was wearing his clothes.

Tayuya missed the connotations of the situation and replied. "Yeah, I like wearing them while we're sleeping. Why?"

Everyone's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Weak whispers flooded the area.

Lee muttered, "The youth is strong with this one.

Kiba grinned, "You dog."

Choji choked on chips, Ino and Tenten gasped. Shino and Shikamaru stared wide eyed. Neiji was at a loss for words. Tears formed in Hinata's eyes as she came closer to losing it.

Hinata whispered, "You're sleeping together?"

Sakura continued, "When did you start dating? What the hell Naruto?"

Both Naruto and Tayuya turned red as they both yelled. "Dating?! We're not dating!"

Sakura gave them a skeptical look. "But you sleep together? And you're not dating?"

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other in embarrassment. Only the night before, they had admitted their feelings for each other. Neither had really thought out what that actually entailed. They had feelings for another, that was clear, but what label to apply to that, they didn't know.

Naruto replied to Sakura first, "Well, we haven't…"

Tayuya continued, "Labeled it anything."

Naruto moved closer to Tayuya, wrapping his arm around her. "We like each other."

Tayuya placed her hand on Naruto's chest. "And we live with each other."

Naruto used his free hand to brush a stray hair behind her ear. "It's new for us."

Tayuya looked up into his eyes bashfully. "And we're figuring it out."

Normally Tayuya wouldn't be that open with her inner feelings. After admitting to herself, and Naruto, she honestly didn't care. She was swept up in the romance and wasn't thinking as clearly as she normally did. Young love had partially blocked the thinking part of her brain.

Everyone stared at the two slack jawed. The girls were stunned from how romantic it was, and the guys because somehow the number one knucklehead had actually scored a girl.

Hinata squeaked out, "They finish ea-each other's sentences… and he's holding her." Unfortunately she fainted and fortunately Ino caught her from behind.

Naruto and Tayuya looked at her surprised. Naruto had no clue why she fainted; she seemed to do that a lot around him. Tayuya didn't know either. "What's up with her?"

Ino dragged Hinata away to recover as everyone continued to stare at the pair. Sakura was the first to recover from the revelation and spoke. "So… Have you guys even gone out on a date?" Both Naruto and Tayuya shook their heads.

Sakura originally set out to help Hinata talk to Naruto. She had seen him with Tayuya and began to panic, thinking that her chances with him were slipping. She came to Sakura to ask for help, and Sakura agreed to try. Seeing Naruto and Tayuya like that… She didn't want to try to split apart a newly budding romance.

"Well it's settled then." Sakura said with a self-assured attitude. Naruto and Tayuya looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "You two need to go on a date. The girls are taking Tayuya to get ready." She turned her attention to Naruto as she finished. "And you and the guys can go figure out something."

Tayuya glared at Sakura with a twitching brow. _Who the fuck does she think she is ordering me around like that?_ She was about to tell Sakura off, but then Naruto replied before she could.

"Okay, I guess. That sounds like a good idea."

Tayuya looked at Naruto with her mouth agape, surprised by how fast he accepted the idea. _He said he loved me but… Maybe it was just the moment? What the hell does he know about love? What the hell do I know about love…? But he wants to go on a date with me so maybe, just maybe it's real._

Naruto stared at her with a smile, waiting to hear her answer. She stared back into his eyes, and saw how sincere he was. _He may be a Shithead sometimes, but how could I doubt him? _Tayuya looked down and sighed with a small smile. "If you really want to, I'm willing to do it."

Naruto almost jumped in joy. Instead he restrained himself to a brief hug with her before throwing his hands to the back of his head in a cocky manner. "It's going to be great! Dattebayo!"

Tayuya gave Naruto a condescending look before softly socking him in the gut. "Don't get too cocky, Shithead. You're not that great. Anyway, I'm going to go change. Listen to Sakura and go figure out something."

Naruto clinched his stomach from the surprise blow. "Alright, alright. Jeez. What do you want to do anyway?"

Tayuya shrugged. "I don't know. Never gone out on a date. A bowl of ramen would be fine."

Ino dropped Hinata and ran back up the stairs. "What! If he's taking you on a date, he can't get you ramen!"

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other, and then back at Ino. There wasn't any reason, as far as they thought, that ramen was a bad idea. Tayuya responded inquisitively, "Why?"

Naruto added, "Yeah, why not?"

Sakura, Ino, and even Tenten shook their heads in disappointment. Surprisingly, Tenten offered a reason. "Naruto, you can't win a girl with ramen. We are special. You have to do something better if you want to romance her." Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked skeptically at Tayuya trying to gauge what she thought about it. Tayuya looked at the girls with suspicion, and then back at Naruto and shrugged. Naruto accepted it and nodded. "Alright, we're going to set up the perfect date. I'll see you later, Tayuya-chan." He leaned in and whispered, "Please try to be friendly? They're my friends and I would like if you could give them a chance."

Tayuya nodded and gave a curt peace out sign to him. All the mushy gushy emotions she was feeling were now replaced by irritation at his friends. She would go along with it, but that did not mean she had to like spending time with them.

Naruto and the guys left, as Tayuya went inside and changed, deciding to meet back up in a few hours. She came out after a few minutes wearing her usual attire. Hinata had just awoken, only to faint again after being told what they were doing. A few minutes passed until she awoke again.

Tayuya looked at her, still not interested in the reasoning for her fainting. She just wanted to get on with whatever they had planned for her. "Well, what are we doing?"

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino gave each other devilish grins before Sakura replied for the group. "First, the salon. We're getting makeovers and pedicures and manicures and our hair done. The works. Then we are going out to get you some new clothes."  
Tayuya stared at the three agitated. "The fuck is wrong with how I look?"

Sakura hesitated, knowing she was walking a fine line with Tayuya. However, she had a trick up her sleeve she knew would work. "Nothing. But if you want to knock Naruto's sock off, you have to go in swinging."

Tayuya tensed a bit from her statement. "R-really?"

Sakura smirked, knowing she took the bait. "Yeah, so let's go!" She grabbed Tayuya by the arm and led her towards the nearest salon along with Tenten and Ino.

Hinata hesitated behind, contemplating whether to go or not. She didn't want to help the girl win Naruto over. That was the last thing she wanted. The girls stopped and turned around to look at Hinata, waiting for her to follow. Hinata hesitated before giving in. She sulked over to the group, joining in helping Tayuya prepare.

As they walked Hinata sighed. Tayuya glanced over at her and decided to take Naruto's advice and try to be friendly. "What's up? Something the matter?"

Hinata tried to look away, not wanting to reveal her inner thought to Tayuya. "It's nothing."

Tayuya raised her brow, not believing her. "Come on, any friend of Naruto is a friend of mine. What's up?"

Hinata fidgeted a moment. _I can't tell her, but just maybe… Maybe she can still help. _"It's just… There's a guy." Tayuya nodded for her to continue. "I ju-just want him to like me. But he likes another girl." She looked at Tayuya, fearing she knew what she was implying.

Tayuya looked at her suspiciously before responding. "I see… Does he know you like him? And does she know?"

Hinata gulped. She was about to rat herself out, and from the questioning stare Tayuya was giving her, she had to answer. "He doesn't. And I don't think she knows."

Tayuya nodded. _She isn't fooling me a second. I'm smarter than that. _Ino, Tenten, and Sakura backed away, fearing the worst. They could see where it was going. "So, you want to win him over, huh?" Hinata's face was the epitome of fear. "Spit it out, do you?!"

Hinata nodded furiously, scared for her life.

Tayuya got a smug grin on her face before responding. "I knew it."

Hinata looked at Sakura for help, who in return just shook her head worriedly.

Tayuya continued as she eyed Hinata up and down. "Well my advice for you is to step it up if you want a chance. I'm not great at this but you need to be bolder if you want to even compete. Or else you're going to get your ass kicked by the other girl."

Hinata and the other girls stared at Tayuya with the jaws hanging to the ground. They thought she was going to snap and either chew Hinata out or try to kill her. Hinata hesitated before replying. "So, I should be bolder? I should try to take the guy from… the girl?"

Tayuya nodded. "Yep, no matter what that bitch does, you have to try to steal the guy's heart."

Tenten looked at Sakura with a confused expression. She asked in a hushed tone, "Did she just call herself a bitch?" Sakura replied with a confused shrug.

Tayuya then added, "If you want to win that mutt Kiba's heart, you have to give it your all."

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura all fell face down amazed from Tayuya's cluelessness. Hinata was shell shocked for a few moments before shaking it off. _She really is a lot like Naruto…_ Then Hinata realized what Tayuya was saying. "Wait, Kiba-kun?"

Tayuya nodded self-assuredly. "I mean, he smells like a mutt, but whatever. We'll gussy you up too and he won't be able to resist you." Tayuya then resumed their journey to the salon, leaving a speechless Hinata and flabbergasted Sakura, Ino, and Tenten behind.

* * *

Naruto stood alongside Lee, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Neiji inside of one of the village's stores. Shikamaru had left because it was too "troublesome" for him. They walked down the aisle, trying to figure out what to get. Putting six guys to the task of getting one ready for a date might seem like a good idea, but it really wasn't. It just made it worse.

Naruto looked around, completely baffled. "This store has everything. What should I get?"

Neiji didn't reply; he just kept his impassive look up. Choji shrugged, stuffing his face with chips. Kiba was busy looking at different bones for Akamaru. Lee was trying to convince Naruto to get a green spandex suit to display his "youth."

"Guys! Help me out! You heard the girls. I need this to be amazing! Dattebayo!"

Lee responded first. "Naruto, if you want to win the fair ladies heart, you need to wear a suit! Try this green one like mine!"

The glare everyone sent to Lee made him put his head down in shame. There was no one that would be interested in someone wearing that thing. In fact, it would probably repel people. Neiji, being the only sensible one in the group spoke up.

"Lee has a point. You should dress appropriately. A suit isn't a bad idea. It's better than…" He let his sentence hang as he eyed Naruto's signature orange jumpsuit.

Naruto took that into consideration. _Neiji's smart. And she hates my jumpsuit. I can try something else for our date. _Naruto began to ransack the clothing department, while the rest of the group sat in chairs, waiting to leave.

If there was only one universal truth, it would be guys hate shopping for clothes, and these guys were no different; especially if it was for another man. Naruto came bouncing out wearing what he thought was the best looking suit in the place.

The other guys looked at him bug-eyed and then began to gag. "What's wrong with it?!" Naruto yelled, agitated with his friends.

Kiba pointed at him, barely keeping himself from vomiting. "That's even worse Naruto!"

Naruto grabbed his clothes, not knowing what the problem was. He picked out the fanciest suit he could afford that was the same color as his jumpsuit, bright orange. Then again, it was the only orange suit in the store, and probably the whole was stubborn and had decided on that suit. There was no going back on it. "You're not going to change my mind, Kiba!"

Everyone looked down in disappointment. How a guy like Naruto could score a girl like Tayuya was beyond them. All they could come up with was that she must be slightly insane too, or Naruto had something up his sleeve that he didn't want to reveal.

Lee then pulled one of Naruto's spiky locks of hair and shook his head. He disappeared down an aisle and came back a few minutes later with a bottle of hair gel. He squirted a small amount in his palm and rubbed in into Naruto's hair.

"What are you doing, Lee?!" Naruto yelled.

Lee then pointed at his hair and gave a sparkling grin as he pointed to his own head. "Naruto, trust me. Girls like a guy that knows how to style his hair." Naruto couldn't even process what just came out of Lee's mouth as Lee continued to try to "style" his hair. He was frozen in place out of incredulity.

Lee kept pouring more and more gel out, but it wouldn't keep Naruto's locks down. Finally, Lee had exhausted the entire bottle and ran to get more. Lee came sprinting back with his arms full of gel bottles. One after another he squirted them unto Naruto's hair, trying to tame the locks.

After the seventeenth bottle, it finally stayed down. Lee stepped back to judge his work. He studied Naruto's head vigorously before sighing. "Something's just isn't right." Then a stray lock sprung up in the middle of his head. "Perfect!"

Naruto looked at the other guys for their input. Again they looked like they wanted to gag. Choji then took it upon himself to offer his aid. He walked off and then came back with cologne. He hosed Naruto down in it, causing him to cough, trying to gasp for air. Choji smiled at his handiwork before going back to eating his chips.

Kiba gagged from the intense smell. "Naruto, that's too much! It's burning my nose!" Naruto waved him off.

"You just have a strong nose, it'll be fine." Naruto said without much conviction. It hurt his nose too, but girls like a guy who smells good. _So if a little bit of cologne makes someone smell good, then a lot should make them smell even better._

Kiba just shook his head as he handed Naruto a box of chocolates and a wrapped gift. "Already got it wrapped up front after we came in. Give that to her and she'll be putty in your hands." Naruto gave Kiba a giant smile and thumbs up.

"Thanks Kiba. And thank you guys. You're the best." They nodded and followed Naruto to the checkout. The clerk watched them as they tried to leave and pointed to all the empty gel bottles in the aisle they walked out of.

Naruto looked back at the group, who happened to all be busy looking at different things by the register. _Some friends. _Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and paid for all of it, muttering to himself about his "friends."

About to leave the store, they heard something drop in one of the aisles. Naruto walked over, curious about the sound. Then he spotted a familiar masked face. He ran up to the man, bouncing on his heels. "Kakashi Sensei! What are you doing here?"

Kakashi turned, surprised to see Naruto. "Just shopping…" He continued to stare at Naruto, perplexed by his outfit. "What's up with the outfit? And the smell?"

Naruto sported a grin ear to ear before replying in a overexcited way. "Last night I told Tayuya I loved her and she told me she loved me! But don't tell anyone that part, she'll kill me! Then today Sakura came and told us we need to go on a date so I'm getting ready for it!"

Kakashi gave Naruto one of his signature eye smiles. "Ah, so you two finally admitted it. Was wondering when that would happen."

Naruto looked at his sensei confused. "How did you know? We didn't even know?" At that moment, Naruto noticed a bag Kakashi was holding filled with women's clothes. Naruto gave him a scrutinizing look as he changed the subject. "And why do you have women's clothes in there, Kakashi Sensei?"

Kakashi visibly sweat dropped as he tried to appear like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Oh, that's, uh… I came in here with them."

Naruto's expression didn't change. His tone became more skeptical. "Why did you come in with women's clothes?" He then looked down to see the box that fell that made the noise. Naruto bent down and picked it up. "And why are you looking at… Tampons?"

Kakashi snatched it out of Naruto's hands and put it into his shopping basket. "Sorry got to go, Naruto!" Kakashi ran to the check out and hastily purchased his items. He didn't even wait to get his change before darting out of the store.

Naruto looked around to see that his friends were just as confused as him. "That was weird." Everyone nodded in agreement; why Kakashi had those things, they had no clue. "Well, we did this fast. Let's go and wait for them." The group looked at each other and shrugged. They had nothing better to do and followed along.

* * *

Tayuya had her feet kicked up as the worker finished her pedicure. The rest of the group was enjoying their makeovers. Tayuya honestly didn't really care for it; she just wanted it to be done with. The girl working at her feet finished after a few more minutes and walked off.

The next person came up was an odd site. A burly looking man in his mid-fifties, with a receding hairline and a thick stash, strolled up to study Tayuya. "As you know, I am the foremost stylist in our village, Hageta Sumuzu." Tayuya looked at Sakura who nodded in agreement.

_Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Go figure._

The man circled her, like a shark circling its prey. "Your hair is red like fiery passion and fury. Yet it is silky smooth like you have been coming here every day for one of my moisturizing hair sessions." He yanked her beanie off, continuing his inspection.

Tayuya tried to cut in. "Your what?"

He waved her off, not caring for her input. "There's not even a split end! You take magnificent care of your hair. The volume and texture! It is amazing! But…" He began to scrutinize her, studying her hair. Hageta then grabbed the green streak of her hair, and held it in front of her face.

"This is nice, but it's an odd color to highlight your hair, no? The roots are green, so we'll have to dye it."

Tayuya grabbed his hand, and squeezed with in a vice grip. In a threatening tone she spoke quietly. "Don't you dare fucking change it. If you try to, you won't leave this place with two hands. Got it?"

The stylist began to cry, feeling his bones start to weaken from her grip. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry!"

Tayuya let go, satisfied with the answer. She reached up and brushed her hand through streak of green hair, lost in thought. _This is all I have of you. No one will take that away._

No one paid attention to the small scene Tayuya made. They were too busy enjoying themselves. Except for Hinata; she was getting everything they offered. There was only one thing on her mind. _I have to look better than her. She said to fight, so that's what I'm going to do. You'll see Naruto-kun._

One by one they left the salon after finishing. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino waited outside, complimenting each other on the makeovers. They didn't really look any different, just fresher, like life had been breathed into them. Then Hinata stepped out, causing them to drop their jaws.

Tenten spoke first. "Wow. You look… Great!" Hinata blushed at the compliment. She had always been modest about her looks, perhaps too modest. However, inside she decided to follow Tayuya's advice and try to fight for Naruto. She knew she looked good after the stylist finished with her, which also helped boost her self-esteem.

Tayuya walked out last. Everyone turned and smiled brightly at her. Her hair seemed to be a tad brighter, and glossier than before. They could see it was now wavier than before as well. Almost as if the stylist had tried to make it appear tamer. Tayuya shrugged at the smiling faces. She didn't personally like it, but she thought Naruto might.

Hinata almost fainted again. _She looks so pretty, this is going to be harder than I thought. _Everybody else surrounded Tayuya, praising the work. Tayuya pushed them off, irritated at the whole affair.

"Alright anything else? This is starting to piss me off."

Sakura grabbed her and led her to a nearby clothing store. "You have to dress to impress too." Tayuya groaned, not wanting to go clothes shopping. She rather go and train then do frivolous things like shopping and get makeovers. They didn't help in combat, so she saw no point.

Once inside, Sakura practically threw her into a dressing room. Tayuya gasped out in surprise as she stumbled inside. "This is some bullshit," she mumbled to herself. Then Tenten, Sakura, and Ino began to throw outfits inside for her to try on.

Tayuya grumbled as she tried the first one on. She looked in the mirror and shrugged. _This is fine. _Tayuya stepped out of the changing room to find herself being scrutinized by the three girls. She didn't notice Hinata wasn't part of the spectacle.

All three girls shook their heads. "Come on, what the fuck is wrong with this?" Ino was the one to reply for the group.

"Just isn't right. You need something that pops out to him. Try another." Tayuya stared at her with killing intent. _I'm going to kill these bitches._

Tayuya dropped her head down in disappointment before going back in to try another outfit. _He better love whatever I get. This is some bullshit. _One after another, she came out with different outfits, only to be turned back around. Only when she was about to lose her sanity did the girls give their approval on an outfit.

"Finally!" Tayuya screamed out. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Before they could chastise her for her attitude, Hinata came out of a dressing room with a lovely kimono on. The girl's eyes bugged out as they stared at her. Hinata smiled, knowing it complimented her features well. Again it helped boost her self-esteem. She had to use whatever tools she could if she was going to compete.

Tayuya gave her a grin. "Kiba won't be able to resist you." Everyone looked at her like she was clueless before brushing it off. Tayuya was definitely more fiery than Naruto, but they both shared being clueless.

The group made their way back to the apartment, trying to make it back before sunset. The clothing store had taken hours, much to Tayuya's displeasure. They hurried through the streets, passing people along the way. Tayuya had heels on, which she had never worn before. Naturally she had trouble walking in them, which lead to her into stumbling into someone, knocking their bags on the ground.

"Shit, sorry man. Didn't mean to…" Tayuya stopped as she recognized who the person was. "Kakashi? Sorry about that." She bent down to help pick up his stuff she knocked out of his hands.

Kakashi appeared surprised as he hadn't expected to run into her. "Wow Tayuya. You look nice. Big date with Naruto, right?" Tayuya blushed; apparently word of their date was getting around town. Which was weird to her, she didn't really know anyone in town.

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" Then her bashfulness turned into suspicion and confusion as she saw what had all fallen on the ground. "These look like Shizune's clothes… And why do you have…" Tayuya stopped as she picked up a box of tampons. "The fuck?"

Kakashi scrambled as he picked up everything at breakneck speed. The rest of the group stared at him with a mix of horror and shock. "Sorry guys, got to go!" Kakashi spat out as he gathered everything then ran.

All the girls watched as he disappeared from sight. "What the hell?" Tayuya said to them. The four other girls nodded and in unison replied.

"Creep."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his apartment, waiting for Tayuya to arrive. They had arrived hours earlier, and were becoming impatient. Enough so, that they had decided to spar, and subsequently, tore up the street. Naruto groaned as he leaned against the wall.

What was anxiousness had turned into boredom. Patience wasn't one of Naruto's traits and it was starting to show. "When is Tayuya-chan and the rest of them going to get here? I want to go!" Naruto cried out.

Then a voice replied in the distance. "Calm down Shithead! We're here." Naruto looked to see the girls approaching them, Sakura from the front with Tayuya in the back.

"Hey Sakura, glad you girls finally made it."

Sakura stared at Naruto and almost puked from his attire, which was lost on him. Hinata stepped forward, nothing like her usual stuff. "Hello, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looked at her surprised. The normally timid and self-conscious girl he knew seemed different, bolder. "Hey Hinata. Nice outfit." She blushed as she looked away from him. It was the first time he actually complimented her about how she looked.

Then Tayuya stepped out from behind Tenten. Hinata tried to thank Naruto, but he walked right past her, forgetting she was there. "Tayuya…" he said timidly.

Tayuya looked away, embarrassed by the way he was looking at her. She didn't even register the orange monstrosity he was wearing or his ridiculous hair. In a tone that matched his own she replied, "Naruto…"

The two continued their gaze into one another's eyes, forgetting about everyone around them. "You look nice," Naruto said nervously.

Tayuya shrugged shyly. "Thanks… You look… different." Naruto started to laugh. He figured he looked bad, but was surprised she had actually been nice about it. Then he remembered what he got for her.

Naruto patted himself down, looking for the chocolates and gift he got for her. Kiba saw and threw him the present. Naruto gave him a thumbs up before handing it to Tayuya.

"For me?" Tayuya asked surprised. Naruto nodded quickly waiting to see what it was. Tayuya opened it then looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "Really?" she asked with in irritated tone.

Naruto looked confused as he peeked into the box. Once he saw what was inside, he almost face planted into the ground. He turned to look at Kiba with a death glare. Kiba waved back with a smile. _Goddamn it._ Returning his attention to Tayuya, he tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, Tayuya!"

Tayuya caught the glance at Kiba and figured out what happened. She shook her head as she reached in the box and pulled out a squeaking ball. She too leveled a death glare at Kiba who smiled back.

"Everyone loves a good ball for fetch!" Kiba said cheerfully.

Tayuya snorted before throwing it down the street. In an agitated tone she muttered, "Stupid mutt."

Naruto tried to recover by giving her the chocolates he had gotten. Choji threw him the box, and Naruto noticed it felt light. Opening it up, he discovered that it was indeed empty. Naruto stared at Tayuya's feet, ashamed that it wasn't going as planned.

Tayuya reached and grabbed the empty box of chocolates and threw it at Choji. "Thanks fatty!" She didn't know that he took great offense to such comments about his weight. Not that it would have stopped her.

Choji lost it and tried to rush her. "Fat!?" Everyone else saw that he was about to start a rampage, and attempted to stop him from squishing both Tayuya and Naruto. Tayuya didn't acknowledge Choji's fit and focused solely on Naruto.

"Naruto… I appreciate the thought. But next time, don't listen to these idiots."

Naruto feeling embarrassed nodded solemnly. He wanted the have an amazing date with her; wanted to show her how special she really was to him. Yet he had already messed it up. "I'm sorry Tayuya-chan. How can I make it up to you?"

Tayuya saw how distraught he looked. It really wasn't his fault, but she could see that he felt guilty. "Come on, let's just go to Ichiraku."

Naruto again nodded as he started walking with her away from their apartment. Everyone else was too busy trying to contain a rampaging Choji to notice them leave. Tayuya leaned into him as she always did as they walked, feeling the tension in him begin to alleviate.

* * *

Once at Ichiraku, the two sat down beside each other. Ayame saw the two and smiled. Naruto had been coming for years and this was the first time she had seen him on a real date. Though Naruto looked grotesque, she could see the red headed girl cared deeply for him. Without word, she brought them each a bowl of ramen.

Naruto and Tayuya thanked her as she left the two alone. Naruto was slightly nervous and didn't really know what to say. The beginning didn't go as planned which made him even more uneasy. He said the first thing that popped in his mind. "You look really nice."

Tayuya blushed as she ran her hand through her hair. "Thanks… I really don't like my hair though. I like it how it usually looks."

Naruto nodded in agreement. It looked nice, but it wasn't her. "Yeah, it doesn't seem like you."

Tayuya grunted as she replied. "At least it's better than yours! What the hell?" Naruto looked down in embarrassment before Tayuya reached her hand over and ruffled up his hair, freeing his locks from the clutches of the gel Lee had summoned upon him. "There… Much better."

A tinge of red seeped into his cheeks from the compliment. The moments when she actually showed her affection towards him made him feel incredible. Like he really could do anything, not that he doubted that before. However, Tayuya was very blunt, and would shake him back into reality.

"Throw that thing away after this. That orange suit is disgusting."

Naruto started laughing knowing that he couldn't argue his way out of it. What he thought was a glamourous suit, he knew deep down that she would hate. She already hated his usual get-up and wasn't really that surprised that she hated his suit.

"You got a deal Tayuya-chan." The two sat in silence eating their ramen. Subconsciously they both realized that's all they really needed. They didn't need an extravagant date or a grand gesture to show another how much they really cared for one another. Just being in each other's company was enough.

Naruto broke the silence first. "So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Tayuya slurped up some ramen as she replied. "Mhm. Don't let it go to your head." The two started laughing at her comment. Naruto may be a knucklehead, but he wasn't going let it go to his head.

Ayame brought them each another bowl and Naruto almost screamed. "Ayame! She's my girlfriend now! Isn't that great?!"

Tayuya's eyes scrunched up in irritation. _God damn it Naruto. _Ayame looked at Tayuya and smiled.

"Congrats to the two of you."

Tayuya nodded slightly embarrassed. She wasn't ashamed to be with him, but she felt that he could keep some things a little private. An idea struck her before she dug into her second bowl. "Hey Naruto, how about a wager? Whoever eats the most bowls doesn't have to pay?"

Naruto, who wouldn't deny such a challenge agreed. "That's a lot you're going to have to pay when I win!" Tayuya just waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see. We start… Now!" What transpired after those words would haunt Ayame for the rest of her life. She was barely able to prepare all the ramen they began to devour. Bowl after bowl they swallowed not wanting to be the loser. With every bowl the stakes grew higher because the price rose with it.

After consuming fifteen bowls, Tayuya stopped. She glared at Naruto as he eyed his sixteenth bowl in despair. In a tone of weariness and a hint of threat she spoke. "You wouldn't dare."

Naruto smiled as he chugged it down, almost as if he was starving. As he set the bowl down he gave her a cocky smile. After a long belch he responded. "Looks like you're paying!"

Tayuya glared at him a few moments before replying in an obviously fake cute way. "But I'm your girlfriend. Shouldn't you pay for me?"

Naruto almost cried as he processed the statement. She was right. Feeling like the whole world had just crushed him; he reached for his Gama-chan. As he opened it, he realized he had spent all of his money at the store earlier. Rivers of tears flowed from his eyes as he realized he couldn't pay.

"I'm sorry Tayuya-chan." He croaked out.

Tayuya laughed as she reached for her money. "It's fine Shithead. I was just fucking with you. I lost, I have to pay. I'm not some chick that needs to be paid for."

Before she could grab her money, Ayame interjected. With a horrified expression she spoke, "P-please. J-just go. It's on the house."

Tayuya looked at her baffled. "Are you sure?"

Ayame nodded slowly. "Y-yes. I'm sure. Just promise you two will never do that again."

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other before looking back at Ayame in embarrassment. Both of them replied, "You got it… Sorry about that." Ayame forced a smile and waved them off. Some things couldn't be unseen, and that contest was one of them.

Naruto and Tayuya walked through the streets back to the apartment. "Tayuya," Naruto said. She looked at him, wondering what he wanted to say. He continued, "We need to train really hard. Harder than ever before. If the Akatsuki come after us, we need to be prepared."

Tayuya nodded in complete agreement. She wasn't strong enough to save Fu; she wouldn't make that mistake again. She responded, "You better not slack. We can't lose each other."

Naruto nodded and grimly smiled. "I won't lose you. I'll become stronger than any Hokage and protect you and everyone else in the village." Tayuya smiled as she leaned into him. Whatever the Akatsuki threw at them, she knew they could handle it together.

* * *

Kakashi walked into his apartment with Shizune's clothes and his shopping bag. He walked over to his coffee table that Shizune had her feet resting on. Sitting the bags down he gave her one of his traditional eye smiles.

"Stopped at your place and got your stuff. Even got some things I thought you would need."

Shizune looked at him with a shy smile. She was being bold for forcing him to accommodate her. In her mind she just hoped it wouldn't scare him off because what she was doing before hadn't been working.

Kakashi getting her some things from the store and her clothes was unexpected, but it made her feel warm inside that he would do that.

"Tired of me wearing your shirts?" Shizune asked mostly lightheartedly but it had a trace of anxious worry.

Kakashi shrugged, not sensing her anxiousness. "They look better on you than me. Just thought you'd want some of your stuff too."

Shizune turned her head downward as red tinged her cheeks. How he could throw out a compliment like that to her without seeming to really notice how nice it was made him even more endearing to her. Almost as if it was the most obvious thing he could state.

He sat down beside her, placing his feet on the table as well. "Ran into Naruto and Tayuya today. They're going on a date."

Shizune almost freaked out from the news. "No way? They finally admitted their feelings? That's incredible!"

Kakashi nodded lazily. "Yeah, I was wondering when they would realize their feelings. Anyone could tell that they cared for each other. You would have to be blind to not see it. Affection is one of the easiest things to see. It doesn't take the Sharingan to see that."

Shizune stared at him blanked face as he finished his sentence. The irony of what he said didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. He looked at her in the ensuring silence to see the stare she was giving him.

"Uh, what?"

Shizune breathed out heavily before responding. "Yeah, you would have to be blind to not see that. I mean, how hard is it to not see that someone likes you?" Sarcasm was apparently not one of his strong suits.

"Yeah, you'd have to be blind." Kakashi replied.

Shizune shrugged it off. Whether he really didn't realize the irony or was simply refusing to acknowledge it, she didn't care. "What did you get me?"

Kakashi reached into the bag and handed her his "gift". "Naruto caught me buying it and Tayuya made me drop it. Really embarrassing to say the least."

Shizune looked at it then him before chuckling. "Thanks for the tampons, but it isn't that time… Perv."

Kakashi was stunned by her statement. "Perv? Me?"

Shizune began laughing from her teasing. "Thanks for the thought Kakashi, it's sweet… in an odd way."

Kakashi nodded feeling triumphant. At least that didn't go as horribly as he thought it might. Then Shizune reached over and pulled his mask down. Before he could react she placed a kiss on his bare cheek.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi didn't move for a second as he tried to process what had happened. All he could do was rub his bare cheek. Shizune leaned into him, resting her head against him. Kakashi looked down and wrapped his arm around her. Within moments she had fallen asleep.

_Guess her pain meds are kicking in. _Kakashi looked down at her sleeping form. _I could get used to this. _Kakashi leaned down and kissed her atop of her head. In a whisper he told her, "Get some rest... Shizune-chan."


	10. Training

Hey everyone! Long time no see! Finished my term last month and got a 4.0 so I was stoked. About a week after I posted the last chapter my computer broke. Anyway it's fixed and regular updates will begin again. There's a surprise character in here for everyone. Also this is turning more into a Tayuya-centric story so if it skips parts of the anime/mange it's because you've already seen it/read it and rewriting it isn't creative and wastes both my and your time. So for those parts I skip she's doing something else or I skip over it cause you already know it. Or it's filler and for the most part I hate most of those. Also, I was waiting to see if anyone got the names from previous chapters and no one did :/ Kuki is a play on words, Kuki = air in japanese and in sounds like kooky in english = strange, crazy. Few other easter eggs like that. Enough ranting, please enjoy!

* * *

Naruto and Tayuya stood in front of Kakashi in a field waiting to begin their training. Kakashi was impressed by the two. Both were injured in their fights and were already back on their feet in such a short time. The Kyubi really does wonders… when it's not trying to kill everyone. He knew though that the training wouldn't be easy.

Kakashi began to speak, seeing that the two were eager to learn a new jutsu. "The purpose of this training is to create a ninjutsu of ultimate power just for you. A jutsu that will exceed the Rasengan."

Kakashi then raised his finger as he continued. "Two techniques, change in chakra nature," he rose up another finger, "and change in chakra form, are crucial for that."

Tayuya saw the confused look on Naruto's face and explained it before he asked what that was. "It's simple Shithead. The Rasengan is mastering the change in chakra form." Naruto still looked confused as she pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation. "Spinning and compressing it is changing the form. You can do that. We just need to add our chakra property into the mix and we get a badass jutsu. Makes sense?"

Naruto nodded eagerly before looking slightly baffled again. "Wait, I don't know my property."

Kakashi heaved out a heavy breath at his ignorance. However, he knew Naruto wasn't at fault. If anyone was, it was him for not teaching him sooner. "Listen Naruto, there are basically only five types of chakra properties. The five types are fire, wind, water, lighting, and earth. These are the basis for the names of the "Five Great Nations" and they're also the foundations of all ninjutsu."

Tayuya nodded along already knowing this and picked up from where Kakashi left off. "Yeah and everyone generally has chakra that falls under one of those properties."

Kakashi pulled out a few pieces of paper and grabbed one and held it in front of the teens. They both watched as it wrinkled up. Tayuya's eyes opened a little surprised while Naruto was more amazed that the paper did that.

"The paper gets wrinkled if it's a lightning property. It'll get cut if it's wind, burn if it's fire, get wet if it's water and crumble if it's earth." Kakashi then held out the paper to the two. "This is litmus paper that reacts easily to chakra."

Tayuya walked forward and snatched two pieces out of his hand, before handing one to Naruto. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with. Just channel your chakra into it."

Tayuya watched as Naruto nodded and concentrated. Instantly his piece split down the middle. He smiled enthusiastically as he proclaimed, "Wind! I got wind!"

Tayuya smirked a bit at how happy he was to know his property. She held her own up and watched as it turned to ash. "Guess I'm fire."

Kakashi then interjected. "Wind is chakra with outstanding battle strength. Now it comes to the training to master it. However, it will take an enormous amount of time to learn that technique. And so I hit upon a way to drastically reduce that time."

At that moment Captain Yamato landed by them, almost scaring Tayuya to death. "What the fuck?! Who's this?"

Naruto looked at her before beginning to laugh. "He filled in for Kakashi on that Orochimaru mission. That's Captain Yamato."

Yamato gave her a small wave. "Sorry for dropping in like that. I'm here to help with the training." He then jumped up and used a jutsu to form a wall that lifted the earth high into the air before using another jutsu to make a waterfall.

"I have two charka properties, earth and water."

Before Naruto could ask Tayuya sensed and answered his question. "Yes, Naruto… You can have more than one. Jonin typically have two or more. You can train to have more. Like my doki, those are yin chakra, not fire."

Naruto nodded before asking, "So is his Wood Style a property too?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, it's the combining of water and earth. He does it at the same time for the new wood property. To use two is called the Kekkei Genkai. Remember Haku? He used it. I can't copy those with my Sharingan. It's a special jutsu."

Tayuya then jumped in, "Well let's get started already. How can we cheat time on training?"

Kakashi looked down in disappointment before responding. "Reduce time…"

Tayuya just waved him off. "Yeah, whatever. What do we do?"

Kakashi sighed. How we got to deal with two impatient teens he would never know. Not that he really minded but a little patience would go a long way. "Multiple Shadow Clones."

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other confused before returning their attention back to Kakashi. He could tell they had no idea what he was getting at. That and both of them looked skeptical.

"Listen, the Shadow Clone Jutsu is a ninjutsu that allows you to make a copy of yourself." Both of them nodded as he continued. "There is a particular effect this jutsu has on the caster. Anything experienced by the Shadow Clone is also experienced by the caster after the clone has returned to the caster's body."

Tayuya got it right away. "So if we make Shadow Clones and they conduct the same training with two people, the experience will simply be doubled? And would take half the time?"

Naruto continued where she left off, "And if we make a bunch of them, it'll be a bunch more!"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. But your training will be a bit different because of your properties. Naruto, sandwich a leaf between your palms and cut it just with chakra. Tayuya, you will try to keep a leaf from burning."

Both of them looked at each other before asking simultaneously, "How many clones should we make?"

Kakashi scratched his chin in contemplation. "Well one person per leaf…" He pointed towards two trees. "Maybe one tree for the each of you."

Both teens looked at the trees hesitantly before looking at each other. Both smirked and all signs of uneasiness towards the challenge dissipated. They could do it, they knew they could. Nothing was going to stop them. Just one more obstacle to overcome. Both formed the hand seal made hundreds upon hundreds of Shadow Clones.

The clones plundered the trees leaving them bare. One of Tayuya's clones approached Kakashi sporting a wide grin and held up her leaf. Instantly it burst into flames. "That was easy. What's next?"

Kakashi just sighed at her. "The challenge is not to set it on fire but keep it from burning for as long as possible… Watch." He grabbed a leaf and pressed his thumb into the middle. It began to burn outward as he held it in his hand. Then it stopped and remained burning where it was.

"Do you see? The goal is to control it so it doesn't turn it to ash. Try it out." The Tayuya clone nodded before finding another leaf and telling everyone else what to do. Kakashi could only watch as both Naruto and Tayuya struggled to figure it out.

After a few hours had passed Tayuya still couldn't figure it out. Each and every time she tried the leaf would combust in its entirety. How the hell does he stop it? At that point she and all of her clones had ravaged three more trees of their leaves. At this pace the whole forest would be devoid of green in a week's time.

She glanced over at Naruto and saw one of them talking to Kakashi. He then ran back over to her with a gigantic grin on his face. How'd he know I was the real one? That's weird… Wonder how I know the real him is over there. Something to think about later.

She looked up at him as he stopped in front of her. "What are you doing?"

Naruto replied, "Going to look for Asuma Sensei. He has a natural wind affinity like me. Want to come?"

Tayuya tried one more time only to see her leaf explode in a ball of fire. "I could use a break. The rest will stay I guess." Naruto smiled as he grabbed her hand and began running back to the village.

As they made their way down one of the busy streets, Tayuya stopped him. Naruto looked at her perplexed waiting for a reason. She knew he was looking for advice for his training, but it wouldn't help her. She needed to figure it out herself.

"Go find Asuma. I need to think."

Naruto only looked more confused from her answer. "Think? About what?"

Tayuya sighed. She didn't want to vent all her frustration on him about the training. It hadn't been that long but every leaf she destroyed only raised her agitation to new levels of rage. "Can't figure out the training. Just need a while to cool my head."

Naruto nodded. He couldn't blame her. He was getting frustrated too but he was headed in the right direction at the very least. He had made small cuts to the leaves. She on other hand just burned all of them in giant fireballs. "Alright. I'll see you later then."

As he tried to walk away, Tayuya pulled him back in. His brows rose in surprise as she leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing his face to turn as red as her hair. "We're together now. We can do that. Don't do anything stupid, Shithead." With that she turned and walked away from him. Seeing Naruto frozen and blushing like that helped ease her nerves. That and kissing the guy she liked also helped.

* * *

Tayuya walked aimlessly for a few hours until she noticed she was in another training ground. What training ground is this? She heard some noise and walked towards the source of it. In the clearing was a small wooden shack near a stream.

Who the fuck lives out here? That's weird. Being Tayuya, she had to investigate. She approached it and walked through the entrance covered by some animal pelt. "Anyone home?"

Tayuya looked to see it was just an old man sitting facing the wall opposite of the doorway with lit candles behind him. "What are you doing out here?"

The man didn't turn towards her. He replied seriously, "Get out."

Tayuya scoffed at him. The nerve of the guy telling her to get out without even facing her. "Hey, this is a village training ground. I'm training so I can be here. What the hell are you doing living out here? I could be telling you to get out."

She waited anxiously to hear his answer. It was a good point even if she did pull it out of her ass.

The man replied simply, "Training?"

Tayuya nodded. "Yeah, trying to master chakra nature. Fire is hell of a lot harder than I thought. Now answer my question."

Again the man responded in a tone that pissed her off. "Only a fool seeks their own destruction."

Own destruction? The fuck? And who's he calling a fool? "Hey old man, watch it with that fool bullshit. I have to learn it to protect someone. It's my destiny and I won't have you shitting on that."

The man responded angrily, "Destiny?! What would a girl know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does she know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of her control. She may follow where it flows, but she cannot see the end. She cannot imagine the ocean."

"What the fuck are you talking about? What ocean? And are you calling me a fish? I have to master this discipline. It's my duty."

The man shook his head. "To master the fire discipline, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you. Now, get out."

Tayuya was now beyond furious and confused. What the hell was the guy shouting at her? "No interest in me? Do you know about fire property?"

The man finally turned towards her for the first time in the conversation. "Are you deaf? How can I teach you if you refuse to listen?"

"Teach me? I didn't ask you that? The fuck do you know about it?"

The man eyed her as he put his hand by one of the many candle's flames. "Fire is alive. It breathes, it grows. Without an earth jutsu a rock will not roll itself. But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it. That is its destiny. You are not ready! You are too weak!" As he finished the flames from all of his candles shot up high in the air.

Tayuya's mouth wasn't hanging after his rant. Who is this guy? And where does he get the balls to talk to me like that? But if he knows something about this leaf bullshit, I got to find out. Regaining her composure she replied to him. "So you know about mastering fire chakra nature?" He continued to stare daggers at her.

"Teach me."

The man grunted at her.

"Teach me or I let the village know you're living out here rent free and they'll kick you out."

The two stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity before he relented. "Fine… I will teach you." He stood up and walked past her, heading outside. She followed with a shit eating grin. Wasn't every day you could make someone do what you wanted by saying you would tell on them.

He stopped when he reached the bank of the stream and pointed at the water. Tayuya understood and jumped and landed on the water, using her chakra to stand on it. "By the way, what's your name old man?"

His eye twitched before he responded. "Jeong Jeong." A few awkward moments passed as the two stared at each other before he spoke again. "Widen your stance."

Tayuya didn't like being told what to do but she complied. If he knew the trick she was going to find it out.

"Wider! Bend your knees!" Again she followed along. "Now, concentrate." Jeong Jeong began to walk away.

Tayuya looked at him and yelled. "Wait! What do I do now? What am I concentrating on?"

Jeong Jeong turned and yelled in his usual way. At that point, she began to think that that was his normal speaking voice. "Silence! Speaking is not concentrating! Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire, yet it is in complete balance with nature. Now concentrate and breathe. Inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth."

Tayuya mumbled, "I know how to breathe jackass."

"What was that?!"

Tayuya dropped her head before righting herself back up and following with his teaching. This old man better know what the fuck he's talking about. She concentrated for a while before seemingly slipping off.

Tayuya awoke in a damp place. She stood up to find herself in a long narrow hallway wit pipes all along the ceiling. The pipes were dripping a bit and she there was a little bit less than an inch of water on the ground. Feeling a pull, from what she didn't know, she walked down the hallway.

What seemed like hours passed before she exited the corridor into a large room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small door blocked by bars with a seal. She began to approach it and saw a floating ball of light. It glowed with a tint of mint green. Reading the seal she was surprised to see it read Rebirth. "What the?" Tayuya asked herself.

A booming voice vibrated through the room as he called out to her. "So you've finally came to visit."

Tayuya spun to see a pair of hungry eyes behind bars that spanned the entire front of the room. The hairs on her neck stood up and she felt goosebumps. For the first time in her life she felt more than just afraid. She felt terrified. However, she wouldn't back down from any enemy.

Walking slowly to the cage she stared at it until her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw the fox the eyes belonged to. To say it was huge would be an understatement. All she could think was that was only half of the beast while the other half was in Naruto. She didn't want to see it if it became whole again; not if it could make her that terrified from only half of it.

The Kyubi spoke to her first. "I've been watching you. You think you can protect him?"

Tayuya gulped before responding. "Ho-How do you know that?"

The fox leaned down eye level to her as he cocked a snarling grin. "I see everything. I've heard your thoughts, your dreams, your primal urges with the boy… All of it. You just want peace. A place you two can run away to. A place he will never leave you. But you won't have it."

"He wouldn't leave me." Tayuya yelled back at the fox.

A cackle escaped from the Kyubi's lips before he resumed. "Willing, perhaps not. But if the Akatsuki get him."

Tayuya interrupted, "They won't. I won't allow it."

Again the fox laughed. "Even if you stop them, I or my other half will get out. If you lose control for even one second, I'll take over. When that happens, I'll tear him apart to get my other half. And you'll watch, and not be able to do anything. You're his greatest threat."

Tayuya stepped back in fear from his words. I wouldn't, I couldn't! The stupid fox is lying.

The Kyubi interrupted her thoughts, "Am I?"

That startled Tayuya. She wasn't even safe in the depths of her own mind. How could she stop him from messing with her? From driving her crazy? Then she pictured Naruto's face and she calmed down.

The Kyubi attempted to gloat as she looked down. "Realize it's futile? Why don't you just submit to me willingly? Give in. Give up."

Tayuya interrupted him. "Shut up." Before the fox could respond she continued. "You're just so… wrong. I won't lose to you and neither will he. I told him I would protect him. He taught me to never give up and never go back on my word. I won't start doing that now because some overgrown rat tried to scare me."

"You can't-!"

Tayuya didn't let him finish. "Shut the fuck up. I'm done talking to you fur ball." Tayuya walked away as he roared and screamed at her. She wasn't going to give in to him or anyone else. She smiled as she walked back down the hallway into a light. I won that battle but I know they'll be more to come…

Tayuya blinked realizing where she was. She was still standing on the river with Jeong Jeong in front of her. "It was all in my head?" she asked more to herself but Jeong Jeong overheard.

"You spoke to the beast within, didn't you?"

Tayuya looked at him baffled. "How did you?"

Jeong Jeong waved her off. "I know a lot. I could sense it as soon as you stepped into my camp. Fire is very much like that demon inside of you. Fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume, and without control destroys everything around it. Learn restraint or risk destroying yourself and everything you love… Do not give into that demon's influence."

Tayuya could only think about what he said. Whoever he was and wherever he came from, she couldn't argue the wisdom of his words. A leaf floated by and he snatched it with ease. Walking over to her he pressed his thumb in the center and smoke began to come off of it.

"I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of this leaf for as long as you can."

Tayuya looked down at the leaf as he handed it to her. Using her chakra and the breathing techniques she had worked on she concentrated. A wave of calm passed over her as the leaf didn't disintegrate in her hands. "I did it." Tayuya whispered to herself.

Jeong Jeong nodded, slightly impressed with her work. "Good, now you know how to restrain it, harness it. Control its flow."

Tayuya bit her lip as she concentrated further.

Jeong Jeong spoke as she tried. "You pushed or held back the flame. Now let it flow to you and channel its direction. Let it flow like a river and be the banks that tell it where to go."

Tayuya tried just that as she let the flames expand outwards on the leaf. It expanded rapidly unit it burst into a ball of fire. However, instead of blowing up and going away, the ball of fire remained in her hands. "Holy shit."

Tayuya tossed the ball back and forth between her hands and began laughing enthusiastically. Jeong Jeong watched and breathed out a sigh of relief. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder bringing her attention back to him.

"Now that you can do that the rest you can do on your own. It's time you get going."

Tayuya looked at him confused. "Thanks, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm needed elsewhere. Now go. And remember what I've taught you."

Tayuya stood up and gave him a slight bow. "Thank you." He nodded back as she began to run out of the forest back towards Naruto and the others. She couldn't believe how easy it was once he told her how to do it in his weird nonsense speaking way. Whatever, results are results. Can't wait to show Naruto.

* * *

Tayuya approached Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato. She skidded to a stop as she looked up and saw the waterfall was much wider than before and a bunch of Naruto's clones were trying to do something to it.

The real Naruto looked over and locked eyes with her. That was all it took as he leaped down and ran to greet her. "Tayuya-chan! I split the leaf and now I'm trying to cut a waterfall!"

Tayuya smiled at him. They both were making progress faster than she thought they would. If they could do this they could train so much and no one could take him away from her or her away from him. She raised her hand and created a ball of fire in it. "I figured out mine too."

Kakashi stepped over to voice his thoughts. "Well, made a fireball with no hand seals. Impressive. Guessing you got the leaf trick figured out?" Tayuya nodded in reply. "Good, that would have been after the leaf but it seems you already have it done. Was wondering what happened when all of your clones dispelled a while ago. Anyway, we can work on combining it with the Rasengan."

Naruto interrupted. "Combine it with the Rasengan? We can do that?"

Kakashi then created one in his own hand to show them. "The Fourth Hokage created this but it was unfinished. He wanted to combine his own property into it. He never finished and I couldn't do it with my lighting property. It's not going to be easy."

Tayuya scoffed at Kakashi. "I'll work on that as soon as he cuts the waterfall. Right now I want to work on other things. Can you do a Gravity Seal Jutsu?"

Kakashi stopped his Rasengan as he looked at her confused. "I suppose. But why?"

Naruto looked at her too wondering the reasoning. "Guy I fought with on the last mission used them to move really fast."

Naruto interjected, "Oh like Bushy Brow's leg weights!"

Tayuya continued, "Sure I guess. Anyway, me and Naruto should learn how to do those and train with them. That and we should work on doing the Rasengan with only one hand. That and I want to make the flame hotter."

Kakashi looked at the two and couldn't argue her logic. It was a good idea. "Alright we can do that. But the physical training will have to be you two. Clones won't help in that regard. Just experience. Let's get those seals on. And I can only know one level. If you want more "weight" you'll have to research that on your own."

The two nodded eagerly as Kakashi began to use a few hand seals. In an instant he place one hand one each of them on their stomach. "That should do it. Now be careful, that should be like walking with an extra sixty pounds of weight on every part of you."

Naruto cried out as he tried to take a step forward. Tayuya laughed before taking a step back and almost collapsing. "Shit, I wasn't expecting this."

Tayuya then form the hand seal and made a few hundred Shadow Clones. Naruto followed along with her. She began to bark orders at all of them. "You fifty Tayuya's, go over there and practice making the fire hotter." Pointing to the next group, "You fifty go work on doing a Rasengan with one hand."

Tayuya looked at the Naruto clones and barked at them as well. "You fifty follow them, any tips everyone shares." She pointed at two Naruto's and two Tayuya's. "You four, go research how to make gravity seals." They nodded and raced off. "The rest of you go practice taijutsu until you're all gone."

At that moment one of his clones by the waterfall began to jump up and down. "I did it!"

Kakashi looked up and shouted back, "Show us!"

The clone dispelled himself along with the other clones at the waterfall. The original Naruto's eyes lit up as he made his clones again. This time, twenty of them leaped back up and began to funnel their chakra into the waterfall. The entire waterfall spit shocking Kakashi.

He did it, in such a short time… These two are remarkable.

"Alright, guess we can combine it with the Rasengan now…"

* * *

Amegakure

Kuki stood in front of Konan. A twisted smirk lay on her face as Konan finished some paperwork she was doing. "Apologies. Running this village makes a lot of paperwork. Anyway, we want you to lay low for the time being."

Kuki clenched her fists in agitation. "But why Kony? After kicking those amateur's asses and getting you the Seven-Tails I thought you'd want me to do more? Why lay low?"

Konan rubbed her face as she became agitated. There was always something with this woman, and she knew how to get on anyone's nerves. "For the last time, do not call my Kony. And for waiting, we work in groups of two. No one else for your team so you'll wait. That and you're our trump card. We wouldn't want to risk losing you." She finished the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

Kuki brushed her hand through her hair as she snorted. "Sure. Whatever you say. Still don't get why you didn't let me finish off that red headed bitch when I had the chance. Had her beat."

Konan just stared at her with disdain. They should have never let the lunatic into the organization. "She wasn't the target."

Kuki interrupted, "But she is a target, just not at that time. That was coincidence and we should have taken it when we had the chance. You say we'll create a better world when we get them all. Why not take her then?"

Konan tried to rebuttal, "We're not ruthless. She can have a life for a little longer. You need to accept that."

Kuki stood up and slammed her hands down on Konan's desk, almost breaking it. "She gets to have a life? What about me? When the war came my parents were killed. I got separated from my big brother. No one tried to give me a life. I had to fight to survive!"

Konan tried to interject, "I know. We all have struggled."

Kuki wiped her hand through the air in fury. "No, don't say that. Remember? I was waiting in that tiny town waiting for that slaver Mui to come in. I was going to kill him then myself but he never showed. That was to be my last fight. Instead I wandered until I ran into you."

Konan nodded. "I know. That does not mean we kill everyone we see. Have patience. Your time will come."

Kuki walked away grumbling. "Fine."

Konan dropped her head into her hands. Damn that woman is infuriating.

* * *

Several days later

Naruto stood facing Kakuzu. Kakashi stood back and watched as Naruto formed a Rasengan. Naruto's began to make a whining noise and become larger. And formed what looked like a giant shuriken. Kakashi was stunned at the sheer power in his student's hand.

Naruto held up his hand as it finished forming, and yelled out, "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"

At that same moment Tayuya was with Shikamaru in the forest fighting Hidan. Tayuya looked at Shikamaru and laughed bitterly. "That blonde girl of yours won't save you this time."

Shikamaru's eye's bulged out a little as he replied, "What?!"

Tayuya laughed. Even in danger she couldn't miss messing with him a little. Maybe Naruto was rubbing off on her too much. "Just fucking with you. Reliving the memory of you and that blonde chick crushing me under a tree."

Shikamaru just scolded her. "Whatever. Just follow the plan."

Tayuya nodded. "I have an idea. If it doesn't work he'll fall into it. Just trust me."

Shikamaru stared at her suspiciously a moment before relenting and giving her a nod. She dropped down from a tree and began to form a Rasengan.

Hidan watched and laughed manically at her. "That won't stop me."

The next moment the Rasengan began to turn violently red as it became engulfed in flames. It began to expand out into a large ball as she held it above her head. A giant smirk engulfed her face before she yelled out, "Fire Style: Rasen Bomb!"

Shikamaru gasped from the intense heat the jutsu was emitting. He was at least ten feet away from her and still felt like he was standing directly in an oven. How can she even hold that thing?

Tayuya began sprinting towards Hidan as the ball of fire continued to grow hotter. He tried to move but Shikamaru held him in place with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Tayuya leaped forward and slammed the ball into him causing him to let out blood curdling screams.

She felt fire wrap around the area as it formed a sphere around the both of them. Tayuya would be lying to herself if she said it wasn't hot. It was scorching to the point she thought her skin would melt off. She just had to hold it a little longer to make sure he died.

A few more excruciating seconds passed as his screams ceased and the ball in her hand expanded further engulfing her up to her forearm. Tayuya let go as she went sailing back through the air through the vortex of fire her jutsu had created. She landed on her back and skid several feet on the ground before coming to a halt.

Shikamaru leaped over to her and tried to help her up. Tayuya shrieked in pain as she sat up and immediately grabbed her arm to feel that it was wet. She looked down and saw that her forearm was covered in third degree burns. Fuck. Doubt the fox can heal that.

The vortex of fire died out leaving only Hidan's partially melted scythe and a charred spot on the ground where he died. Tayuya sighed in relief. "At least the fucker is dead." Shikamaru nodded in agreement. He got the revenge he wanted for his sensei with the help of a former enemy.

Leaning over he helped her up and leaned her weight into him to help her walk. "I was wrong about you. Thank you."

Tayuya just grunted and began moving forward. "Glad to hear it. Let's get back to them." Inside she was feeling a lot better, emotionally that is. Physically she felt like someone had lit her on fire, and it pissed her off that that someone was her. She felt good because one of Naruto's friends finally trusted her, and it was the one she had tried to kill at one point.

They moved quickly and found Naruto and the rest of the group standing by a crater. Tayuya saw Naruto's arm and rushed towards him. Naruto looked up and saw her arm and rushed towards her as well. The two met in the middle and hugged each other with their good arms before letting go to examine one another.

Naruto looked at her worried and spoke first. "Are you okay Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded as she inspected his arm. "It's okay. Doesn't even hurt, but that might be because the nerves got burned away. How are you? Your arm looks shredded."

Naruto shrugged. "It'll be fine… Let's just go home." Tayuya nodded as she leaned into him.

"Alright, let's do that."

* * *

Konoha Hospital

Tsunade stood in front of the deceased Kakuzu with Kakashi and Yamato on the other side. "Every chakra network connecting his body cells has been severed. I'm assuming that the wind chakra changed in chakra form into infinite small blades, attacking all the cells within his body." The three took that in as she continued.

"The same condition afflicts Naruto's right hand. Although it's not nearly as bad as this one. If he continues to use that jutsu, he will lose his ability to mold chakra… Kakashi, forbid him from using it again. Same with Tayuya."

Kakashi looked at her and nodded, but he had to ask. "What do you think happened with her Fire Style: Rasen Bomb?"

Tsunade thought as she rubbed her chin. "Well, their opponent turned to ash but from her injuries… I think that it attacked his cells, like Naruto's, and burned them at the microscopic level. That and it completely fried her nerves in her arm. Even with the Kyubi's healing, her arm will be scarred pretty badly. She's luckily she'll even be able to use it. Probably held the jutsu for too long."

Naruto and Tayuya lay in hospital beds across from each other. Sakura finished casting Naruto's arm. "Alright guys, you can't do this. You're bodies can't handle it." Naruto looked over at Tayuya and saw the pain in her face. Her arm looked like it had been in a grease fryer.

Sakura went back over Tayuya and began using her medical ninjutsu to heal her. As each second passed, Tayuya wreathed in agony as sweat began to percolate on her forehead. It killed him to see her like that but he couldn't help her any more than Sakura could. He'd just make it worse.

Tayuya managed to form a coherent sentence. "Naruto, it'll be okay. You were smart and let go of the jutsu before I did." Unfathomable pain shot through her arm as she tried not to cry out. Sakura gave her an apologetic look as she continued.

"At least it's just one of us like this instead of both of us."

Another pain shot up and she let out a small yelp. Naruto looked at Sakura with anxiety. "Why is it hurting her so much?"

Sakura stopped her healing a moment to give Tayuya a break. "Naruto, the jutsu she used burned her skin and her nerves. One more second and there wouldn't be any nerves to regrow. That's what's hurting her. Re-growing them."

Naruto didn't look any more comforted. If anything he was more worried about her now. "Will she be okay?"

Sakura wiped her forehead. "Well you two are freaks of nature when it comes to healing, but she'll get full use of her hand and arm again. It'll just have some nasty scarring." She looked at Tayuya and gave her a weak smile. Sakura began to leave and added, "I'll be right back," before closing the door.

Tayuya laughed bitterly before responding. "It'll be okay. I'll just wrap my arm. No one would even notice anyway."

Naruto got out of bed and went over to her. He grabbed her good hand and held it as he looked into her eyes. "I would notice… You're flawless. Perfect. Everyone would notice."

Tayuya choked back a bit from that statement. "Damn it, Shithead… Why do you got to say things like that? I'm not perfect." She wanted to be angry at him, but one look into his blue eyes and all of her anger dissipated.

Naruto smiled sadly as he squeezed her hand tighter. "You're perfect to me." She wanted to cry. He was the only guy alive that could get her worked up like that, and she didn't want him or anyone else to know. Before she could say anything, he leaned his head over hers and locked lips with her a few moments before pulling away.

She was quite for a few moments, trying to say something. Nothing came to mind so she said the only thing she could. "Naruto…"

Naruto just smiled as he sat beside her. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Tayuya just smiled before closing her eyes to get some rest. The day had put a toll on her body and she really could use some time to rest. As she drifted to sleep she thought what he said. Good, you better not leave.

* * *

Kakashi stepped into his apartment to see Shizune doing one armed push-ups in the living room. "What are you doing?! You're still healing?!"

Shizune stopped as she saw him and got herself back on the couch. "Good you're here. I'm starving. And I've never heard you be that concerned before… Feeling pretty special right now."

Kakashi sweat dropped before he replied. "Looks like you worked up an appetite… What happened to healing?"

Shizune laughed as she waved him off. "Stop worrying so much. Got to stay in shape for when I'm out of these casts. And I'm almost done with them anyway."

Kakashi gave her a deadpanned look as he replied, "If you say so."

Shizune nodded, "Yep and I'm starving so if you would be so kind."

Kakashi sulked his way into the kitchen to whip them up some food, much to Shizune's enjoyment. "Oh and wear that one apron, you know how much I like it on you." She heard him stop what he was doing and open the squeaky cabinet she knew the apron was in. He really does spoil me. "Don't worry, when I'm all good I'll make you dinner."


	11. Second Chance Meetings

Here it is, the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who continue to read and to any new readers. Glad you're all enjoying it and hope you continue to. Thanks to all of you guys, really appreciate it.

* * *

Tayuya walked along with sat with Shizune by a campfire she had started. They were near the border of Kusagakure resting up as they had just finished their mission. It had been a fairly easy mission. No ambushes or traps; a simple delivery job. Tayuya though wasn't pleased because it had been one of the dullest missions she had ever taken.

Looking at Shizune she commented, "Why did we get the delivery job? Shithead is out trying to find Itachi and his traitor friend Sasuke. This is bullshit."

Shizune looked at Tayuya slightly annoyed by her attitude. The whole trip all she had done was complain and whine about not seeing any action. It seemed to be a recurring theme whenever they had a mission together. Patience was something Shizune prided herself for having, but Tayuya was testing it severely.

"Tayuya, like I said for the last fifteen times, we were needed to do this. It may seem dull to you, but it is of utmost importance. Besides, we both got roughed up a little on that last mission to seal the Three-Tails. We weren't even at a hundred percent during that. I just got out of my casts and you're arm was still pretty bad."

Tayuya stared at the campfire as she thought that mission. They hadn't captured the Three-Tails and it got away. Then they had been told the Akatsuki had captured it before they got back to the village. Failing the mission already pissed her off, but the Akatsuki getting their hands on the beast before they could just worried her.

The Akatsuki had succeeded where they had failed. If they could do what they couldn't, it just made the odds of keeping Naruto out of their clutches more insurmountable. Sending her on boring missions didn't help her. It just gave her more time to dwell on the thought.

"If we would have been sent with Naruto we would be fighting the Akatsuki head on." Tayuya mumbled more to herself than Shizune.

Shizune sighed as she brushed her hand through her hair. The distress on Tayuya's face was easy to see. She could tell Tayuya was worried about the Akatsuki getting their hands on another one of the Tailed-Beasts because it put Naruto in more danger.

"Tayuya, there are other steps in fighting the Akatsuki. That's why we're here." Tayuya looked at her with a raised brow waiting to hear what she was getting at. Shizune smiled at her as she continued. "First we stopped in Takigakure to deliver the papers to seal our alliance with them."

Tayuya groaned thinking about that place. The first and only time she had been there she had not only almost died, but also lost Fu in the process to that crazy blond headed woman. Reaching up she fiddled with her streak of mint green hair reliving that nightmare again.

Shizune remembered it all too well as well, but she couldn't fathom how Tayuya felt about the whole thing. Yet she continued. "After that incident…" She hesitated a moment before resuming. "After that our villages became closer. They don't want to appear weak now that they've completely lost their Jinchuriki."

Tayuya cut her off, "Her name is Fu."

Shizune nodded as she corrected herself. _Wrong choice of words._ "Because we lost Fu and she isn't tucked away in Konoha with us in case of emergency, they don't have a deterrent anymore. If anyone including the Akatsuki attacks them, then we'll send help and vice-versa. Lady Tsunade thought it would be a good idea and luckily they thought so too. They realized they can't be isolationist forever."

Tayuya sighed as she fell backwards with her hands behind her head. "Okay, but meeting those Kusa shinobi at Tenchi Bridge? What was up with that?"

Shizune glared at Tayuya with her eye twitching from how extremely agitated she was with the girl. "You really don't pay attention do you? Naruto is really rubbing off on you."

Tayuya carelessly replied, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shizune still glared at her thinking about actually hitting her. "We went over this… several times." When Tayuya looked at her with a blank look Shizune sighed. "Alright, for the last time. Remember when Naruto went after Orochimaru at that bridge?"

Tayuya nodded with a tinge of guilt. Every time they were on separate missions something horrible would happen. She remembered him telling her about how the Kyubi almost took over him and how he hurt Sakura. That look of guilt in his eyes tore at her and she never wanted to see him like that again.

Shizune continued, "Kusagakure was pretty upset we operated in their territory and wreaked havoc battling that monster, Orochimaru. Lady Tsunade had us bring them a gift of money to compensate for the transgression."

Tayuya thought a moment before replying. "Shinobi operate in other lands all the time. Why give them money?"

Shizune had to give her that point. That was what they did for the higher ranked missions. "True, but shinobi are supposed to operate under secrecy. Naruto destroyed the area and their scouts watched. Tsunade doesn't want to lose a future potential ally. With what happened in Takigakure, she wants as many people on our side as possible."

Tayuya grumbled something about political bullshit before pulling her beanie down over her eyes. "Whatever. Just surprised they sent only two of us instead of a full team."

Shizune laughed at her comment before responding. "Well she didn't want to waste the manpower on this mission. It's a glorified C-Ranked mission. Really just a D-Ranked."

Tayuya snorted as she crossed her arms. "At least we're getting paid liked a C-Rank. Now I'm going to sleep so keep it down."

Shizune chuckled before putting the fire out. The girl may drive her insane, but she couldn't fault her on upfront she was. It was a pleasant change compared to some of the more "politically correct" shinobi. They would rest over night before heading back to the village. Shizune laid back and closed her eyes to catch a few hours of sleep.

Only a few minutes passed before Shizune heard Tayuya moving around. Cracking one eye open, Shizune glanced over to see Tayuya unwrap her arm. Once she had got out of the hospital after her fight with Hidan, she had kept her scarred arm wrapped so no one could see.

Shizune watched as Tayuya just sat there staring at her arm. It had healed, and she had full use of it, but even with the Kyubi's healing powers, it still left it looking like it had been bathed in fire. Shizune felt empathy as she watched a few tears fall down Tayuya's cheek. She didn't blame her for wrapping it; she just wished she could help her.

Tayuya stared at her arm lost in her thoughts. _Why didn't I let go of the jutsu earlier? I wouldn't have this fucked up looking arm if I had just let go. _Then her thoughts shifted from self-pity to Naruto. Whenever she needed him, he was always there.

* * *

Flashback

Tayuya lay in her hospital bed as a nurse was finishing her discharge paperwork. It had only been a few weeks but it had been taxing on her. Re-growing her damaged nerves had been excruciating painful and not something she ever wanted to endure again.

She clinched her hand a few times before raising it in front of her face to stare at it. Tayuya stared at her hand for what seemed like hours with an impassive face. Her face didn't show any remorse or anger; it was dam that she had to keep strong so no one could know how she felt.

Until the one person who could breach it called out her name.

"Tayuya?"

Tayuya looked over as she choked out a reply. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto seemed to glide over by her side as he saw her face. He knew the look better than anyone. "What's wrong Tayuya?"

Tayuya took a quick glance at her arm before resting it beside her. Naruto caught the stray look and looked down at her arm. _So that's it, eh?_ Reaching down he held her hand and lifted it up as he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Tayuya, what's wrong?"

Tayuya tried to ignore him, but the pleading look in his eyes melted whatever coldness she tried to put up. _Damn it Naruto! Damn you and your blue eyes! _She looked over at him again before spilling her feelings to him. The one person she actually felt that she could do that with.

"I was worried about my arm."

Naruto looked at her baffled, completely unaware of what she meant. "What do you mean? You're going to get full use out of it again, just like mine."

Tayuya looked at Naruto a little annoyed. "Naruto, my hand and forearm look like someone ordered a roasted pig. And burnt it."

Naruto looked between her hand and back into her eyes before replying, "So you're upset about how your arm looks? I think it's cool, like an old war story you can tell people."

Tayuya looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head. Was he serious? Did he actually think it didn't matter?

"So… You're not horrified by it? Grossed out or anything?"

Naruto smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her scarred hand. She let out a squeak of embarrassment as a blush began to overtake her face. "N-Naruto?"

The look he gave silenced her. Those ocean blue eyes stared into hers like she was the only person in the world. If she wasn't so caught up in the moment she would have laughed. _The old me would kick my ass for being all sentimental and shit._ Then Naruto spoke and made her world stop as he talked.

"That's what this is about? You were worried about what I would think?" The intensity of the blush grew as she continued staring at Naruto. "I may not be as smart as Shikamaru or that smart at all in all honesty."

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "But even I could figure that out…" He trailed off as he looked for the right words to say next. "I don't even notice it when I look at you. I don't care what you look like. I care about you."

Tayuya pulled Naruto into a hug as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck. "You always know what to say. Thank you… Naruto."

He squeezed her back, matching the intensity of her hug. "It's just a plus that you're gorgeous."

Tayuya laughed as she lightly hit him. "Shut up, Shithead. You're ruining the moment." After a few moments she released the hug and added, "Think I'm going to wrap it though. You may like it but I still think it's gross."

Naruto just laughed. It warmed him up to see her smile and he was just thankful he was able to do that. "Whatever you say. Could be useful, might scare people when the wrapping comes off in a fight."

Tayuya flipped her hair back sarcastically with a snort. "And the moment is ruined. Good going, Shithead."

Naruto laughed before leaning in to kiss her as she tried to lean back resisting without any actual effort. He smiled at her again, causing her to stop her teasing. Tayuya leaned into him pressing her lips into his before leaning back again with a dazed look.

Naruto's grin spread from ear to ear as he stared at her. "Ha, you really liked that didn't you?"

Tayuya coughed as she tried to regain her composure. "Whatever you say." She knew that he wasn't buying it and she didn't care. As long as they were with each other, and had each other's back, then the Akatsuki couldn't stop them. She wouldn't fail to save him like Fu.

* * *

End Flashback

Tayuya smiled as she wiped the few tears that fell down her face. _That jackass always knows what to say. _She began to wrap her arm back up and noticed Shizune looking at her. "I can see you. Knock it off; I don't stare at you when you're not looking."

Shizune mentally screamed before turning over on her side. She had been caught watching her in what she thought was a moment of vulnerability. _Just don't look at her and she'll forget about it. Just don't look at her!_

Tayuya didn't pay her any attention. She just closed her eyes and dozed off. Thinking about what Naruto was doing as she drifted to sleep. All she could do was hope he was okay and would find Itachi soon.

Shizune finally got over the embarrassment of being caught staring at her and tried to sleep. All she could think about was Kakashi, and how she wished he was there. That and so she could tease him so she could see the upper part of his face turn red in embarrassment. After a few more minutes of thinking about him she finally dozed off, letting sleep embrace her until the next morning.

* * *

Daylight shined through the branches of the forest onto the sleeping forms of Shizune and Tayuya. Both yawned as the light awoke them. Tayuya stretched while Shizune rubbed her eyes still dreary from the journey.

Shizune looked at Tayuya and saw that the girl already looked frustrated. She couldn't blame her; it really was a delivery job and now they had to walk all the way back. Tsunade could have just sent a messenger hawk to both villages but had to insist on a more personal touch.

A thought crossed her mind as she got up to prepare to leave. Whether Tayuya was rubbing off on her or she was just frustrated herself, she didn't know. What she did know was she wanted to relax a bit, and it was the perfect time to do so.

"Tayuya, how about we take a little detour."

Tayuya tried to look at her while she rubbed the crust from sleeping out from her eyes. A bit groggy she replied, "Huh? Detour? Really? But I want to get back to the village and finish this stupid mission."

Shizune gave her a coy grin and added nonchalantly, "Well if you insist. I just thought you might want to visit a bathhouse that's nearby. But if you want to get back to your Naruto-kun so much…"

That gave Tayuya the jolt she needed to wake up as she hurriedly got herself ready. She didn't even say anything about the "Naruto-kun" comment as she began running off.

Shizune hollered after her, "Tayuya! You're going the wrong way. Its south towards Amegakure!"

Tayuya turned on a dime as she began heading the way Shizune pointed. Running past her she replied, "By the way, I heard that kun bullshit."

Shizune laughed before chasing after her. She didn't honestly think Tayuya would light up like that but she was going to take it. The girl had been working hard ever since she was brought to the village and Shizune thought that she needed a little rest and relaxation.

* * *

Konoha Gate

Tsunade walked Jiraiya to the gate of the village. They said all they had to say to each other on a random bench in the village. She wished she could give more to Jiraiya but she just couldn't. Even if he was the person she respected, trusted, admired, and cared for the most.

She didn't have it in her to give more; but she seeing Shizune with Kakashi and the two brats together… it put a sense of hope in her. Hope that she could do that. Back on the bench though she couldn't say anything. All she could do was walk him to the gate at the very least until he returned.

Jiraiya laughed as he turned towards her. "Rejection is a lot easier when the woman doesn't follow you to the gate." She blushed a bit embarrassed as he laughed again. "Of course I'm joking. In all seriousness though…"

Trailing off he reached in and gave her a hug. She was nervous at first but gave in and returned the hug. She could feel the relief in him as she hugged him back until he pulled back and smiled at her. "I have to go now."

Jiraiya began to walk away from the gate before stopping a few steps away from her. He placed his hands on his hips as he tried to voice his thoughts. "Those two… They're the future. He was my pupil's son. And both of them became my students. They're the children we never had."

Tsunade choked back in surprise at hearing those words. He didn't pay it any attention as he continued. "It's too late for us to have any. But maybe one day we can be like grandparents to their kids. Or maybe I'm still just a dreamer… Don't say anything now… We can talk when I return."

With that Jiraiya began to walk away to infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Rain. Never before had he felt that nervous pouring his heart to her. But this time was different. He had a feeling that he might not make it back and would never get the chance to say that to her. Now that he had, he wanted nothing more than to return and for her to finally let him in. If she even did, which he didn't think she would, but it had to be said. Just in case he didn't make it back. She had to know how he truly felt.

Tsunade just watched as he disappeared into the distance. No words could leave her mouth as she contemplated all of that. _The kids we never had? I've been such a fool this whole time… When he gets back, maybe it could work. Maybe I can let him in… I'll be waiting for you, Jiraiya._

* * *

Bathhouse

An hour passed before they reached the bathhouse. Shizune was keeled over from the pace Tayuya had set while Tayuya was just grinning ear to ear; a change from the normally scowling face. Before Shizune could recover Tayuya ran inside crashing through the few people there.

Shizune rushed in after her apologizing to each person that Tayuya had shoulder checked. At the reception desk Shizune paid and grabbed Tayuya by her shirt as she pulled her to the changing room.

Once in the room Shizune sighed as she sat down. "Tayuya, please don't crash into anyone or do anything to the people here. We are here to relax and so are they."

Ignoring Shizune, and with a lack of decency she undressed and threw her clothes, hitting Shizune in the face. Tayuya would have run out naked but Shizune stopped her.

"When you come to these places you grab a towel before leaving. Wait for me and I'll help you out."

Tayuya watched Shizune impatiently as Shizune slowly undressed. She thought she was doing it on purpose, which unbeknownst to her, she was. After an excruciating long time, she finally changed and walked over to a cabinet in the room. Shizune opened the door and wrapped a towel around herself before throwing one to Tayuya with a smile.

Tayuya snatched it before haphazardly wrapping it around herself and darting out of the room. Shizune just shook her head as she followed her out into the baths. As she turned the corner, she watched Tayuya cannonball into the pool of water as her towel landed on the ground.

The water settled only for Shizune to see several of the women inside get up and leave. She gave each an apologetic smile as they passed her by, scolding her for her companion's behavior. Tayuya resurfaced with a smile as she moved over to the side and just leaned back to relax.

Shizune took off her towel and entered the pool with her, much to the displeasure of the few guests remaining. Shizune couldn't make it better at that point, but she didn't really care. She was just going to relax and enjoy the hot baths while they were there.

Tayuya felt like she was melting in the pool from being in complete relaxation. "Thanks for bringing me here. Think this is exactly what I needed."

A pair of eyes flicked open as one of the woman in the bath heard Tayuya's voice. The woman looked over and saw Tayuya and Shizune and groaned in agitation. Tayuya heard the groan and snapped back, "You got a problem?"

The blue haired woman groaned again before casually wading over closer to Tayuya. Tayuya watched as the woman approached and noticed she looked familiar. _Blue hair, lower lip pierced, apparently big tits... No fucking way it's her!_

Shizune recognized her too and attempted to reach for her senbon needles before realizing she had left them back in the changing room. The woman watched the two take defensive postures and sighed.

She sat down across from where Tayuya was and motioned for them to do the same. When neither did the woman finally spoke. "Sit." Both glared at her and again she sighed before continuing. "If I wanted to kill you I can. Now sit before you make me react."

Shizune and Tayuya glanced at each other before nodding quickly and slowly sitting down in the water. The tension in the air was far thicker than the bit of steam rising from the water. The fact that the woman didn't say anything for a few minutes and seemed to be just relaxing wasn't helping ease their nerves.

The woman opened her eyes only to impassively look at Tayuya and Shizune. "Relax. It's just a coincidence that we're all here. I'm not here to fight."

Shizune rebutted, "Even if that's true, we can't just let you walk out of here."

The woman breathed out slowly before turning her full attention on Shizune. "You try to stop me and I kill you and take the Jinchuriki over there."

Both Shizune and Tayuya felt a shiver run up their backs despite the heat from the bath. The cold and unequivocal sureness in her voice left no doubt that she could follow through with the threat. Both figured if she had ordered that crazy blonde haired woman to stop from killing them, then she had to be higher up the chain of command and perhaps just as or even more dangerous.

The woman gauged both of their reactions before continuing. "I want to relax in the water and leave, just like you two. But I can see that's not going to happen. So here's what's going to happen. We can talk while I relax a little longer. After, I will leave first and you will not pursue me. If you do I will kill you. If you try to fight me here, I will kill everyone here and you. Are we clear?"

Tayuya glared at the woman and muttered under her breath, "Bitch."

Konan looked over at Tayuya disinterested. "How about this, you ask a question and I answer. Then I ask a question and you answer. Let's talk."

Again Tayuya looked at Shizune who reluctantly nodded. Even if they somehow managed to subdue her, they couldn't protect the innocent people here. They would have to play along in the meanwhile, no matter how much they hated it.

Tayuya spoke first. "Who the fuck are you?"

Konan blinked at her and answered blandly, "Konan." A moment passed before she fired back, "What do you want?"

Tayuya looked at her with a mixture of confusion and agitation. "Konan who? Why are you and the Akatsuki after Naruto and me?"

Konan looked at her again with a dull expression. "That's it? To protect Naruto? That the one holding the other half of the Kyubi?"

Tayuya clinched her fist in frustration, barely keeping herself from leaping at the woman, even if they were both naked. "Yes fine! Is that what you want to hear? I have to keep him from you! Now tell me who you are!"

Konan actually felt sympathy for the girl. She didn't even know Naruto and she could tell that he was precious to the red headed girl. "I see… My name is Konan and yes I'm part of the Akatsuki. I'm not the leader. He is much more powerful than anyone one of us. He has the power of a god, and believes himself to be one."

Tayuya looked at her suspiciously along with Shizune. They didn't have any reason to believe her but if what she was saying was true then they the threat of the Akatsuki was greater than they believed. "Why are you doing this?"

Konan stared off into the distance as she seemed to be reliving a memory. A few minutes passed before she answered. "I followed someone once. Someone who had a dream… He wouldn't live to see that dream. Now… now I follow our friend who will make the world a better place. I cannot tell you how or when but I will tell you that you cannot stop it."

Tayuya glared at Konan as she responded seriously, "You won't win."

Konan tilted her head slightly and blinked slowly before replying. "If you say so."

More minutes passed as the tension plateaued on the edge of full out combat. Again both sides stared at each other before one decided to speak. Tayuya asked, "Why did you stop her before? Why did you let me live?"

Konan breathed in deeply before responding. "Despite what you think of me, I'm not a monster. You weren't the target, so I let you live. When our leader wants you captured, he'll order it or do it himself."

Tayuya replied, "Is that all you are? A follower who can't think on her own? You can't make your own decisions?"

Konan rubbed her nose, alarming Shizune slightly, before placing her arm back in the water. "Hmm. If we're being upfront, then I suppose I let you live because I want you to have a chance. A chance to protect your loved ones. The world will know Pain. But I wanted you to have a life before that."

Tayuya spat back, "Why? What do you owe me? Why would you do that?"

A look of sadness appeared on Konan's face as she reflected on the question. "I am not a coldhearted killer. I wanted you to have a chance. I didn't want to tear you out of someone's life like my friend was taken from me. Everyone deserves a second chance. My friend never got that and I gave it to you. Live as much as you can before we come for you. Because we will."

Konan then stood up prompting the two to jump up as well. She gave them a casual glance before sighing. "I'm walking away now. I suggest you two wait here until I'm gone." With that she walked away from them to the changing room.

Shizune looked at Tayuya who looked like she was about to chase after Konan. Despite wanting to chase after her as well, she knew they couldn't win. Not without help. Their best bet was to get back to the village and tell Tsunade what they had been told. Instead of pursuing Konan she held up her hand towards Tayuya.

"We can't win. Not now. We'll wait a few minutes and then change and get back to the village."

Tayuya would normally argue but she knew Shizune was right. They didn't stand a chance alone. They had taken out other members of the Akatsuki but with considerable help. Not just two people. As much as it pained her, she knew they couldn't go after Konan.

So they waited a few minutes thinking about the conversation. _Everyone deserves a second chance. Why do I feel like she just gave me a third chance? Maybe underneath that red clouded cloak is a decent person. Somewhere in there._

After a few minutes passed they both raced into the changing room and quickly threw their clothes back on. Once dressed the two ran outside to see that Konan was nowhere in sight. The two began running as fast as they could back to the village to tell Tsunade what they had learned. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Both of them wouldn't admit it, but they were both grateful to get out of there in one piece.

* * *

Hokage's Mansion

Tsunade sat at her desk thinking about Jiraiya's mission to infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Rain. She hoped he would make it out alright and perhaps they could talk more about what happened. She looked up just in time to see her doors fling open and Shizune and Tayuya barge into the room.

Shizune gasped for breath as she tried to talk. "We… We finished the mission."

Tayuya jumped in and spoke without taking any breaths. "We ran into an Akatsuki member name Konan at a bathhouse that Shizune took us too; and yes it was during the mission and it was great until we saw that blue haired bitch; anyway we talk she says their leader is a god, and gave me a second chance and then she got away." Finishing she took a giant breath before sitting down in one of the chairs.

Tsunade looked at the two baffled before something clicked in her head. "Wait... Konan? That name rings a bell. This is going to bug me."

Shizune nodded as she finally caught her breath. "We'll need everyone we have in the village. If what she says is true then we have a catastrophe."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll send out more patrols and recall some of our shinobi back to the village. But we can't bring everyone back or we'll look weak to other nations." Tsunade rubbed her hands together as she thought more one it.

"Oh so the delivery job went alright?"

Both Shizune's and Tayuya's eyes twitched in annoyance. It really was a delivery job and she openly admitted it.

Tayuya clinched her fists as she muttered through also clinched teeth. "You. Sent. Us. On. A. Fucking. Delivery Job!"

Shizune actually backed away a little feeling the anger radiating off of Tayuya. Tsunade could feel it too but handled it differently.

"I sent you two to do that so you could get some relaxation, deliver those two things, and find information about the Akatsuki."

Shizune looked at Tsunade incredulously. _There's no way she'll believe that. You might trick Naruto but not her. _

All of the rage in Tayuya dissipated as she looked at her surprised. "Really? Wow, that's actually really smart. Three birds with one stone I guess."

Shizune face planted in shock. Maybe Naruto really was rubbing off on her because no one else would believe Tsunade's whole charade. Especially with the condescending look of success that was evident on her face after Tayuya bought into the story.

Then Tayuya looked around and questioned her. "By the way, where's Pervy Sage? Wanted to train a bit after we got back."

A look of worry crossed Tsunade's face that Tayuya caught. Her brow rose as she asked, "He left already?"

Tsunade nodded meekly. "Yes. He's infiltrating somewhere right now. He should be back in a few days."

Tayuya shrugged slightly worried about her master. "Fine, hope he makes it back soon."

Tsunade turned in her chair and looked out the window. _Me too. Me too…_


	12. Our Sensei

Hey everyone, new chapter! This was coming for a while and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naruto returned to the village feeling like a failure for not being able to capture Itachi or find out where Sasuke was. The whole mission didn't really go according to plan, not that they usually did, but this one took a mental toll on Naruto. Every time he thought he had a chance to bring back his Sasuke, he would slip through his fingers.

The only thing that helped him not dwell on Sasuke was Tayuya. As soon as he had returned she had grabbed him and took off; before they could debrief with the Hokage. Naruto was actually thankful; he didn't want to tell Tsunade that they had failed.

Tayuya seemed different to him as she practically dragged him off to go train. She seemed more determined and anxious to train. When he asked her why she told him what happened on her mission. Naruto was thankful she got out without a scratch but this "god" she was told about troubled him greatly.

After listening attentively to her story Naruto told her what happened on his mission. How Itachi had gotten away and had apparently been killed by Sasuke later. At that last point Naruto's expression had become one of regret.

Tayuya could see it and immediately inquired about it. "So… that's one less Akatsuki we have to deal with. Why do you look like a bird shit on your head?"

Naruto pondered her rather blunt observation for a few moments. She had a point; it was one less Akatsuki member and a rogue shinobi from their village. He should be relieved but he wasn't. Finally he responded reluctantly, "I know I should be happy he's gone. But I'm not. Sasuke followed through with avenging his family. I'm worried that he'll fall further into the darkness."

Tayuya clinched her fists in irritation. Every time Naruto talked about saving Sasuke she would keep her mouth shut because she shared some of the responsibility for taking him to Orochimaru. Sure she was just a glorified escort because he had chosen to leave the Leaf Village, but she still played a role in it and felt a bit guilty whenever Naruto talked about bringing him back.

At a certain point it began to annoy her that he wanted to "save" Sasuke. Tayuya was glad that Naruto wouldn't abandon him because it should how far he would go to save anyone including her. At the same time it pissed her off because she knew Sasuke didn't need saving. One can't be saved if they don't want to be saved. He had chosen the path he was on and didn't look back.

Either Naruto didn't understand or refused to accept that truth. It was a conversation she dreaded that was coming but knew they would have it eventually. Tayuya gritted her teeth before speaking trying to remain calm. "Naruto…"

Naruto looked at her attentively. Whenever she actually used his name he knew it was important. Seeing that she had his attention she continued.

"I know you want to save Sasuke." Naruto's brow rose slightly suspiciously seeing where the conversation was going as she continued. "What if he doesn't want or can't be saved? What will you do then?"  
Naruto immediately became defensive as he stood up with his arms crossed. "Not you too!" Before Tayuya could respond Naruto continued, "I will save him. I'll bring him back even if it kills me."

Now Tayuya was angry and stood up to him. In a bitter tone she rebutted, "That's my point. What if you can't? I believe you but I don't believe that he can change. You just said he killed his brother."

Naruto countered, "Yeah, his brother that killed his family!"

This was one of those times Tayuya really wanted to smack him upside his head. His protective attitude towards his friends was endearing but annoying if his friend tried to kill him. "And he tried to kill you when he left! I know. You told me. And you didn't kill his family. You were his teammate. What do you think will happen next time you meet?"

Naruto turned away from her and took a few steps putting distance between the two. In a quiet tone he responded, "I'll bring him back."

Tayuya stomped over the few feet between the two and grabbed him, turning him towards her. He looked away prompting her to almost shout, "Look at me!"

Naruto relented and turned his head slowly towards her and the sadness in his eyes almost made her stop arguing right there. Yet she couldn't, she knew she had to say it. In a soft yet serious tone she spoke. "He's going to fight back. You're not just going to walk up and everything will be okay. What if he hurts you?"

Naruto gulped before responding, "Like I said, I'll bring him back kicking and screaming if I have to."

Tayuya's gaze didn't waver as she repeated, "What if he hurts you? You said he almost killed you before."

Naruto looked at Tayuya seriously. He knew she meant well but why couldn't she see what he was doing? He had to save his friend. Out of everyone in the village he thought she would understand. "Tayuya, we're training hard and I know I can bring him back." The apprehensive look she leveled at him made him take a deep breath before exhaling very slowly.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I know he's strong. He beat Itachi when I couldn't even lay a finger on him. But I can't give up on my friends. I won't do that. I have to try even if he hurts me. There's a good chance he will."

Naruto thought his answer would be the end of the conversation and bring her to understand where he was coming from, but he was wrong. She looked tenser than before and he could see that she was on the verge of tears.

Tayuya looked at him waiting to reply. She didn't want to ask for fear what his answer may be. _If only I hadn't let him get this close to me. Why does he have to be such a good person? _Tayuya held her emotional turmoil in her in check a few moments before finally barely choking out, "What if he tries to hurt me?"

Naruto almost gasped in shock from the question. No one would hurt her as long as he was around. Before he could answer her she continued.

"Not like I can't defend myself. I'll kick that emo's ass any day of the week. But what if something happens and he does try to hurt me? Are you going to just let him?"

Naruto shook his head furiously. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I wouldn't let him."

His answer wasn't good enough. To her it really wasn't an answer. It was one of those "figure it out when it happens" kinds of answers. Tayuya grabbed Naruto's hand almost pleading with him. "What if you can't stop him without killing him? I'm no one to him. He wouldn't care if I was dead or alive."

Tayuya hesitated before asking him her last question. She didn't want to know the answer. It could only go one of two ways. Either he answers in the way she wants, which would forsake his friend and become depressed for giving up on him. She didn't want to see that. That would kill a part of him that she cherished.

Or he would answer the other way and devastate her. She couldn't help but feel a little selfish for asking but she had to know. _This is why I don't let people get close to me._ "Naruto… if you had to kill him to save me, could you do it? Would you do it?"

Naruto was almost shaking in anxiety over her question. He didn't want to answer because deep down he knew. The tears in her eyes were brimming up and he could see that she was holding her breath for an answer.

At that moment Kakashi walked up to the two with his hands in his pockets. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Naruto looked between the two before shaking his head. Kakashi nodded before continuing. "Lady Hokage has summoned you two. Let's go." Kakashi turned around and began to walk away from the two.

Naruto glanced at him before looking back at Tayuya to see her wiping her eyes. She tried to walk past Naruto without another word but he couldn't let her. He had to answer her. Reaching out he gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Tayuya didn't put up any resistance; she just slowly turned back around and stared at the ground instead of at him. Naruto raised his other hand and gently lifted her chin. "Please look at me."

Tayuya hesitated before looking into his deep blue eyes, dreading to hear his answer. Naruto struggled to coherently say what he felt. He mumbled something she couldn't make out prompting her to question what it was.

Naruto felt like the world was crushing down on him as he quietly answered. "You know I wouldn't let him hurt you. If it came to it… I would-"

Tayuya interrupted him before he could finish. "Okay. You don't have to say it. I know it's hard but thank you. I needed to hear it." She then reached her arms around his neck to pull him slightly down to give him a soft tender kiss on his lips.

Naruto mentally thanked her for not making him say he would kill his friend for her. He returned the kiss earnestly before the two hugged each other. As she nestled her face into his neck he whispered into her ears, "I love you, Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya squeezed onto him like a lifeline as she felt almost lightheaded. In an adoring voice she replied, "You better. I love you too, Naruto."

The two continued to hold each other until Kakashi hollered back at them. "It's important guys. You're teenage hormones can wait."

Naruto and Tayuya gave Kakashi stink eyes before letting go of each other and following behind him. Tayuya squeezed her way into Naruto's side as he draped his arm over her shoulders as they normally did as they followed along.

Tayuya sighed in content before asking Naruto, "Wonder what it is that she wants?"

Naruto shrugged clueless as she was. "I don't know. Maybe Pervy Sage is back?" This time both just shrugged. They were close to the Hokage Mansion and would find out soon enough.

As they turned onto one of the main streets in the village they saw the Hokage Mansion down the road. Next to it was Chief Toad with Gamakichi on his head. Before they could greet each other, another toad hopped from behind Chief Toad and landed in front of Naruto and Tayuya.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lady Tayuya."

Naruto began to snicker as Tayuya crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance. In a curt tone she replied, "What's up, Gamakimi?"

The toad grunted in disproval before responding condescendingly, "That is not a proper greeting, Lady Tayuya."

Tayuya's eye twitched a few times before she tried to leap towards the toad. Thankfully Naruto was fast enough to grab her before the two could get into a scuffle. The toad snorted again before pulling a fan from the sleeve of her kimono and fanning herself

Kakashi looked between the two and then at Naruto, waiting for an explanation. Naruto struggled with Tayuya a few more moments before she finally calmed down. He exhaled loudly before replying to his sensei, "When we trained with Pervy Sage, he let Tayuya sign the toad summoning contract."

Kakashi looked at Tayuya and Gamakimi as they glared at each other. Feeling a bit awkward he looked back at Naruto and commented, "I don't take that they like each other very well?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing while both Tayuya and Gamakimi tried to give each other the cold shoulder. "After finally summoning a toad and not a tadpole."

Tayuya cut him off, "Hey! Pervy Sage said I did it faster than you did!"

Naruto waved her off as he rebutted, "You're better at chakra control. I have too much and suck at it."

Tayuya tried to argue, "We have the same now, remember we both have half of that fox in us?"

Naruto laughed because he was right for once in an argument with her. "That was before you got the Kyubi. Plus Pervy Sage says I have more than most people without it. You may be better at chakra control but I have more chakra."

Tayuya scoffed at him because she knew he was right. The chakra control didn't really help her all that much because with the demon in her it was much more difficult than before. That was the reason she mostly stopped using genjutsu.

Naruto winked at her mockingly as he continued. "Anyway, she got Gamakichi's sister and they've been partners ever since. Tayuya gets annoyed because Gamakimi is really proper and she gets annoyed because Tayuya isn't."

Then Naruto's face lit up as he recalled the training before he started laughing hysterically. "You should have seen her try to ride Gamabunta, Sensei! She kept screaming at him until he gave up from the shrillness of her voice.

Both Tayuya and Gamakimi glared at Naruto before glancing at each other. Tayuya held out her fist and added, "Cool?"

Gamakimi looked at it before relenting. She gave her a fist bump and replied, "We are cool." Both then pulled back their fists and pounded Naruto into the ground, leaving two equally sized lumps on his head.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief from the absurdity of whatever he just watched before continuing to the stairs of the mansion. Naruto recovered and jumped up and followed with Tayuya hurriedly followed along, both eager with excitement.

Naruto commented, "The toads are here so that must mean Pervy Sage is too."

Tayuya nodded in agreement. Their sensei wasn't going to leave so fast this time. He would always find a way to get out of training them and with all that happened; both weren't going to let that slide anymore. They would tie him down if they had to force him to train them.

Kakashi approached the door to Tsunade's office and entered first, followed closely by Naruto and Tayuya. Tayuya saw Tsunade behind her desk with mounds of paperwork along with Shizune by her side. Sakura and the weird Sai guy she hadn't gotten to know yet were in there as well.

What caught her attention were the four smaller toads by Tsunade's desk. One appeared ancient and looked at the two of them with interest and what appeared to be slight sadness. As she looked at everyone, she noticed all of their faces looked down. Tsunade herself looked like she was holding back tears.

Instinctively both Tayuya and Naruto leaned into each other, nervous about whatever was going on.

The small fossil looking toad broke the silent tension in the room. "They are Jiraiya-boy's students?"

Tsunade brought her face out of her hands and clasped them together. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be taken back by how red her eyes looked or by the geezer frog calling Pervy Sage "Jiraiya-boy." Without thinking he grasped Tayuya's hand and held it for whatever bombshell they were going to drop, still not entirely sure what was going on.

Tsunade replied to the frog, "Yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya. The "Child of Prophecy" you mentioned."

Naruto and Tayuya looked at the toad skeptically before Naruto commented, "A geezer frog? What the hell?"

Tayuya nodded in agreement. "The fuck?"

Tsunade almost leaped over her desk to smack both of them. The disrespect they both showed towards their elders was infuriating. Agitated she yelled at them. "Hey! Watch you mouths! This is Lord Fukasaku, one of the Two Great Sages of Mount Myoboku. He came all the way here to speak with you."

Fukasaku looked at the two, not really acknowledging their disrespect. "Well, to be more accurate, I am a Great Sage Toad. But never mind that."

Tayuya kept her skeptical stare at him. _Great Sage? Humility isn't something they're good at, is it?_

The toad continued, "You two are, without a doubt, Jiraiya-boy's students."

Naruto got ticked off that he was referring to Pervy Sage as a kid. Tayuya snickered thinking it was kind of funny. If he thought the old man was a kid, then the frog really is ancient. Shizune saw that Naruto and Tsunade were going to go at it as usual and interjected.

"This great man is the one who taught Sage Jutsu to Lord Jiraiya. He is Lord Jiraiya's master."

Naruto looked at the old sage in embarrassment and slight disbelief. _Really can't judge a book by its cover. _

Fukasaku started laughing snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Pervy Sage, eh? What a fitting nickname for Jiraiya-boy."

Naruto was still a little flabbergasted by who the toad was. From the amount of respect they all gave him he was clearly powerful. Still, he had a hard time seeing past the small stature of the toad. "So what does this geezer sage want with us?"

Fukasaku grimaced as he thought about what to say. "I'm not sure where to begin. But let's see… I suppose the most important thing is… Jiraiya-boy has died in battle."

Tayuya felt Naruto's grip on her hand tighten from the bombshell. She felt like someone had sucked all of the air out of her. Tayuya looked down, feeling like she had lost her mother all over again. True he wasn't her dad, but he was the closest thing to a father figure she had ever had. He saved her and gave her a second chance at life; and now he was gone.

Naruto on the other hand was in denial. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

Fukasaku continued, "I know this is sudden. I don't blame you if you don't believe me." He exhaled before explaining what had happened. "For quite some time, there were rumors that the leader of the Akatsuki was in the Hidden Rain Village. Jiraiya-boy went in person to verify the truth of these rumors."

Tayuya swallowed the sadness in her throat as she interjected, "The village is supposed to be near impossible to infiltrate. And the leader of the Akatsuki was there? Why would he go alone?"

Kakashi looked at the two and felt empathy. He too had lost his sensei and knew what they were going through. "Jiraiya was skilled in infiltration and espionage tactics. He was the only one who could do it and get out."

Tayuya added, "But he didn't." Everyone in the room nodded in reluctant agreement with the statement. It was a bitter truth that they all had to accept. Fukasaku recollected in his thoughts a few moments before continuing the tale.

"The leader, Pain, was one of Jiraiya-boy's former students. He called him, Nagato."

Tsunade's eyes widened from hearing that name. "Jiraiya looked after some orphans in the Hidden Rain Village during the chaos of the Great Ninja War. Now I remember that name, Konan. She was one of the kids…" Tsunade trailed off as she leaned back in her chair and covered her face.

It seemed like only yesterday that Jiraiya had taken it upon himself to train those kids to survive. She could only think that maybe Orochimaru was right when he suggested killing them; but that wouldn't have been right. None of it was right; it was like some kind of bad joke that everyone was in on.

Fukasaku looked at Naruto and saw the shell-shocked expression on his face like he was finally coming to terms with what was being told. So he continued, "Jiraiya-boy was an exceptional shinobi. But he fell to Pain because he possessed the Rinnegan."

Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi's eyes widened from astonishment because of the information. The younger shinobi on the other hand looked baffle. Shizune who had remained quiet for the meeting jumped in to explain, "The Rinnegan is an ocular jutsu that was said to be possessed by the father of all ninja, the Sage of the Six Paths. I thought it was just a legend."

No one could really contemplate what exactly that meant for the enemy. Tayuya could see it was definitely worrisome if all the older shinobi looked nervous from just the name of it. She couldn't fathom what it entailed or what Jiraiya had gone through. In fact, she wouldn't even try to imagine it for fear of breaking down in front of everyone."

Fukasaku rubbed his beard before continuing. "There were six of them with it. It might be a trick but only Jiraiya-boy figured it out. Even after he had his throat crushed by Pain, he left a message before collapsing."

Tayuya grimaced as the image of her sensei having his throat crushed flashed across her mind. She squeezed Naruto's hand hard enough to crush his bones, but he didn't acknowledge it. He just remained quiet with the same look of shellshock on his face."

Fukasaku pulled off his robe and turned his back to everyone in the room. "This is the message he encoded on me." Everyone looked at his back only to see what appeared to be random numbers and commas. They knew it was a code and would take time to crack but looking for themselves even for a moment helped ease their minds.

Naruto looked slightly down avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. Tayuya glanced and felt sadness seeing that he had a look of anger on his face. His tone matched his expression as he finally spoke, "Did you… let him go, Granny?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto as he felt guilt begin to build up in her. She had let him go, not that she could have stopped him, but still she had sanctioned it. Essentially she felt that she had signed his death certificate. If only he had stayed she could have finally let him in after all of the years.

Tsunade wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes as Naruto stared directly at her. She peered back into his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I did…"

Naruto pulled his hand from Tayuya's and pointed at Tsunade accusingly. "Why'd you allow such a reckless thing?!"

Tayuya tried to calm him in a soft voice, "Naruto."

Naruto didn't acknowledge her; he just kept up his rant. "You knew Pervy Sage better than anyone! How could you send him to such a dangerous place, alone?!"

Tayuya grabbed Naruto by his arm trying to stop him. "Naruto! Stop it. You know her feelings for him. They were like an old married couple."

Naruto's anger subsided as he saw the tears in Tayuya's eyes. Looking around the room he could see everyone was also saddened by Jiraiya's death but were all focused on him. He looked over at Tsunade who had her face rested in her hand as a few tears streamed out and fell to her desk.

Naruto looked down and pulled away from Tayuya as he walked out of the room. Tayuya sniffled as she tried to keep herself together as Naruto left her and headed out.

Sakura asked where he was going causing him to stop by the door and reply emotionlessly, "If Pervy Sage had been the Fifth Hokage, he wouldn't have let Granny Tsunade take such risks… Never." With that he opened the door and left them without another word.

Sakura stared at the door with a tinge of anger at his comment towards her master. Tsunade on the other hand couldn't blame him for the comment. She knew he was right and felt the guilt already eating at was part of the life of being a shinobi, but it never got easier seeing your comrades die, or loved ones.

If grief hadn't had her choked up, she might have laughed at the thought. After Dan had died she closed herself to the world. Never again would Tsunade open herself to someone, or so she had thought. Jiraiya had always been there for her and remained after countless rejections. Finally when she had decided to try to love again he died. _Sometimes this world has a cruel sense of humor. _

Tsunade looked up to see Tayuya staring directly at the floor, attempting to shield her face and her emotions from everyone in the room. Attempting to pull herself together she tried to comfort Tayuya. "Tayuya, are you okay?" She knew that Tayuya was not okay, but it was the only thing she could think to say in her own distress.

Tayuya sniffled a few times before replying in almost a whisper, "He's really gone." What they didn't realize was that her words had two meanings. Foremost it was directed towards her sensei dying in battle. The second more subtle meaning was towards Naruto leaving her there. She knew he was upset, but so was she. Tayuya needed him more than ever and he left to deal with his grief alone.

Tayuya wiped her eyes before slowly turning and leaving the room. She couldn't be there, not in the state she was in. Haphazardly she had built a mental dam to hold back the flood of emotions that were threatening to spill forward. With her head tucked down Tayuya weaved her way out of the building to the outside only to see that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Without a second thought she ran back to their apartment. Fighting back the tears that were beginning to stream down her cheeks, Tayuya dodged her way through the streets almost knocking dozens of people over.

Tayuya eventually reached the door to their apartment and barged inside slamming the door behind her. In the small studio she fell back to the door and slid down to the ground and let the mental dam holding her emotions back shatter away.

Tayuya wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her head down as she wept alone in the dark. Only two people she would have let seen her like that, Naruto and Pervy Sage; but Pervy Sage was gone. At that thought she cried with more intensity, sobbing as she gasped for breaths.

The man that saved her life and had taken her in to give her a second chance was gone. Her sensei that had trained her, taught her, and helped turn her life around was just a memory. The closest thing to a father that she ever had and introduced him to Naruto, the only person that was precious to her, was dead.

The thought of Naruto ticked her off a bit. _That jackass. When he gets here he's going to be sorry. He can't just leave me there alone. _Tayuya punched the floor before getting up and walking to their bed. She collapsed face down into the mattress before slowly rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

The whole situation was like a nightmare. A nightmare she didn't want to believe. It was a dream that took a wrong turn and pissed her off. For a second she thought about getting that psychopath Orochimaru out of whatever hole he had hid in and having him bring her sensei back. Then Tayuya cried harder because she knew that she couldn't do that. She just had to accept that nightmare wasn't just a sick dream, it was reality.

* * *

Minutes turned to hours as Tayuya waited in their apartment for Naruto. Daylight had ended and it was well into the night. Just as she was about to fall asleep he finally walked in through the door. The relief that passed through her was momentary and then it became a cool rage.

"Down with whatever you were doing?" Tayuya said coldly.

Naruto exhaled slowly before nodding. "I'm sorry. I had to be alone."

Tayuya sat up in the bed and he could feel her glare in the dark. He knew he deserved it but he also felt that he had the right to be alone to collect his thoughts. "I shouldn't have left you. I'm ju-just having a hard time, you know?"

Tayuya gritted her teeth as she scolded him. "I'm having a hard time too. But I didn't just leave you. You can't do that. Not to me. I can't be abandoned like trash. Not ever again!"

Naruto walked across the room and sat beside her on their bed. He let the tension settle a tad before responding. "I would never abandon you. You know that, Tayuya-chan. I just needed space."

Tayuya almost cried out as she retorted, "I needed you!"

Naruto just sulked as she continued glaring at him waiting for a response. After a few minutes he replied, "It's different for me. I've known-"

Tayuya cut him off before he could finish. "I swear if you say you loved that pervert more than me because you've known him longer than the Akatsuki isn't the only ones you'll have to worry about." A few tears fell as she clinched her fists.

"I loved that old pervert, Naruto. What are we going to do? If he couldn't beat Pain…"

Naruto reached over as they embraced each other, almost squeezing the life out of one another. Tears filled his eyes matching hers as he brushed his hand through her hair. "It-It's okay. We'll avenge him. And you're right. I'm sorry for even suggesting that I loved him more."

A raspy laugh escaped Tayuya's throat before she retorted, "You better be. Just… don't leave me like that again."

Naruto squeezed her harder as he replied, "I won't. Never again."

Both of them fell back to their pillows, still holding each other almost as though if they let go, the other would disappear forever. The two just held each other until they drifted off to a deep sleep, mentally exhausted from the despairing day.

Hours later after the sun had risen; Shikamaru had come to fetch them. Naruto went with him to decipher the code their sensei had left them in his last moments. Tayuya wanted to go but she couldn't. She just gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek before heading out to walk the streets.

She wondered for hours, lost in her own thoughts as she recollected on all of the time she spent with their sensei. Tayuya probably would have done so all day if she hadn't seen Tsunade and Shizune out of the corner of her eye.

She watched as the two came out of a bar and she could tell Tsunade had been drinking. Not enough to be drunk or even buzzed. Just enough to help relieve the stress in her. Tayuya could also tell that Tsunade had been crying.

Shizune saw Tayuya and waved at her, prompting her to walk over and greet them. Tsunade gave her a sad smile before pulling the two into a massive hug, almost snapping both of their spines. In a tone that was clearly racked with sadness, Tsunade spoke to both of them.

"You two… Don't be like me. I've been a fool." Tsunade directed her attention at Tayuya and continued, "You and Naruto will have what we didn't. Let him in and don't kick him out. I know you're stubborn but even when he annoys the hell out of you, cherish him."

Before Tayuya could respond Tsunade turned her attention to Shizune. "And you. You know me better than anyone now. You and Kakashi have potential. If he's the one, don't be afraid to go for it. He has his skeletons but don't think he's too broken or you're not good enough. Don't try to fix him. Just be there for him."

Both Shizune and Tayuya looked at Tsunade feeling completely embarrassed about how she was talking about guys. Yet it was overshadowed by the feeling of sorrow and empathy for her. They knew Jiraiya was special to her and neither ever wanted to know what that felt like.

The three shared a comforting hug before Shizune spoke. "We need to get back for the meeting with Fukasaku and Shikamaru." Tsunade nodded and motioned for both of them to follow. Tayuya followed along, anxious to hear if they figured out the code her sensei had left for them.

Within minutes they made it back to Tsunade's office. Fukasaku entered moments later followed by Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto, and Shiho from the Cryptanalysis team. Naruto smiled at Tayuya before telling them what they had learned.

Unfortunately it wasn't all that useful to them. "The real one one's not among them" was too vague for Fukasaku to comprehend. Naruto and Tayuya were disappointed but were more determined than ever to figure out a way to defeat Pain.

Naruto looked at Tayuya who gave him a brief nod of agreement before he declared, "We will avenge Pervy Sage!"

Fukasaku looked at Naruto and Tayuya with sympathy. He too was angry and saddened over Jiraiya's death and could tell the two were eager to fight Pain. "Even if we decoded the message, it has nothing to do with you two. At this point, no one in this village could beat Pain. If you fight him now, you'll die a senseless death."

Tayuya retorted, "Then what do we do? Just forget about it and hope he doesn't come for us?"  
Fukasaku shook his head as he replied, "No such thing. Being asked to come was quite opportune. I was planning on coming to get you, Naruto-boy and Tayuya-girl."

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other surprised as Fukasaku added, "How about it? Want to train in Sage Jutsu under my guidance?"

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. "I see. Those two learning Sage Jutsu. That is a great plan." The questioning looks the two gave him prompted Kakashi to add, "Lord Jiraiya was the only one capable of using it in this village."

Tsunade looked at the two hopeful looks on their faces before trying to lay out what was at stake. "Pain defeated Jiraiya who had summoned Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima. Lord Fukasaku is right. No one in the village can defeat Pain."

Before the chilling fact could settle, Fukasaku spoke with slight anger in his usually calm voice. "I am just a mortified… I, too, want to avenge the death of my student Jiraiya-boy. I believe that only you two could do that. Together, I know you can."

Naruto and Tayuya grinned at each other before saying, "We can do it, we will beat him!"

Fukasaku nodded before finishing, "Then come with me! I'll train you two in Sage Jutsu at Mount Myoboku. Everything that I drove into Jiraiya-boy, I will do the same for you."

Naruto and Tayuya were now determined to master Sage Jutsu and avenge their master. If the old pervert could do it, then they could too. Tayuya was impatient and almost screamed, "Let's get going!"

Fukasaku laughed before pulling out the summoning contract the two had signed and tapping both of their names. Instantly the two disappeared into clouds of smoke off to Mount Myoboku. Fukasaku then added, "I will leave a messenger frog behind. If there's anything, give it to him." He then weaved a few signs and reverse summoned himself back to Mount Myoboku.

Kakashi looked down and began to head out of the room. As he exited the door, Shizune looked at Tsunade who gave her a nod of encouragement. She almost sprinted out of the room after him, practically tackling him from behind.

As they both recovered, he looked at her with interest, waiting to hear what she had to say. She panted as she recovered before she finally spoke. "Where are you going?"

Kakashi replied, "I need to train. I've become complacent, almost stagnant over the years. I've gotten stronger, but I haven't worked hard enough. Those two reminded me that I need to keep reaching for new heights. I need to become stronger to protect the them… the ones I love."

Shizune looked down with a hint of a blush on her face. She didn't expect him to say the words to her. They hadn't really been "seeing" each other that long. They hadn't even made anything official even if she was basically moved in with him.

Shizune reached up and pulled his mask down, giving him a kiss. After a few seconds she pulled back and pulled his mask back up. "I'm proud of you. Don't work too hard. I'll see you later after the autopsy on the Pain Jiraiya captured.

Kakashi was a little shocked by the public display of affection, even if no one was around to see it. He gave his trademarked eye smile and replied, "Good luck with it. I'll see you at home." With that he walked away to go train, leaving Shizune by herself in the hallway.

Shizune just smiled as he walked away. _He said home. It's our home!_

* * *

Naruto and Tayuya popped up in a puff of smoke to find themselves in what looked like a frog sanctuary. Fukasaku appeared moments later and smiled at them. "Before we train, we must eat. Come along."

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other as the frog Fukasaku was riding hopped away. Naruto smiled as he spoke first. "Do you think we can really do this?"

Tayuya gave him a half grin as she nodded. "Of course. We have to if we want to stand a chance. We also have to finish the Rasengan with one hand but we're almost done. Could probably get it done in a day or two with just the clones practicing."

Naruto nodded in agreement before the sound of his stomach rumbling interrupted the conversation. "Come on lets go eat. I'm sure we'll need the energy."

Tayuya followed him as she added, "What do you think it is?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "I don't know. As long as it's not bugs then I don't care."


	13. Pain (Part One)

Here's the next chapter! Like I said, you already know the plot of the training. Didn't change too much with two of them. No point in retelling it. But here's another divergence in the story. Thanks for reading :D

* * *

The day had finally arrived when the Akatsuki made their move to attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Creatures were Summoned and were causing chaos throughout the village. Shinobi were frantically trying to evacuate the civilians while the mayhem was going on.

Those not protecting civilians were trying to fight back. No one would allow the village to be invaded by the Akatsuki or anyone else for the matter. Everyone was doing their part to protect the village, in one form or another.

Shizune landed on the roof of the Hokage Mansion and explained quickly what she had found out to Tsunade. She explained how they thought that the Pains used black rods in the bodies to transmit chakra and the fact that at least one of them was at one point a corpse. Shizune was going to head to the Cipher Division but instead thought to report to Tsunade directly.

Tsunade took the information in and rubbed her chin in thought. Choji leaped onto the roof, exhausted from his battle moments before. Tsunade and Shizune looked at him surprised from his appearance.

With a determined look he declared, "We cracked the ability of one of our enemies! He is male. Between 25-30 years of age. Distinguishing marks are piercings, six in his nose and seven in his ears. His ability is a jutsu that stimulates magnetic attraction and repulsion. He can attract targeted objects to himself. And he can repel every ninjutsu attack."

Taking another breath he continued, "Once he uses either jutsu, there is a five-second interval."

With a serious tone, Tsunade replied, "You did well to report this. Our sacrifices will lessen considerably."

With a nod, Choji barely made out, "Team Choza provided back-up for Kakashi Sensei against two of the enemies."

Shizune became worried as she saw tears gather in Choji's eyes. Kakashi was strong, but the thought of him fighting against Pain alone was worrisome to her. "What happened?"

Choji looked at Shizune as tears began to pour faster down his face.

In a more frantic tone, Shizune repeated, "Choji! What happened?!"

Reaching up, Choji wiped his eyes and replied, "I've never seen anything like it… Kakashi released some Gravity Seal Jutsu and moved faster than I could see. He was moving faster than Pain could defend against. He kept slashing him with his Lightning Cutter. Pain was on the brink of losing." Shizune was barely containing herself as he continued.

"Another Pain showed up and tried to turn the tide of the fight. Kakashi Sensei used his Sharingan to somehow destroy the arm of the new mechanical-like Pain as he tried to fire missiles at us. He then diced him to pieces without a scratch. It was incredible. But… then it got bad… It's my fault."

On the brink of collapsing, Shizune's world was spinning. She knew where the conversation was going but she had to know; she had to hear him say it. "What happened to Kakashi?"

Choji couldn't look at Shizune. He didn't know that they were important to one another but the fear in her voice told him enough. With a long reluctant breath he continued. "He told me to get out of there. When I tried to run… the mechanical Pain fired a missile at me right as Kakashi was about to kill the other Pain with his eye warping ability. I watched as he turned towards me and sacrificed his shot to warp the missile. While he made it disappear, the other Pain used his jutsu to pull Kakashi towards him and pierced his heart…"

Shizune fell to her hands and knees as she wept for Kakashi. Tsunade felt remorse for his sacrifice and for Shizune. She knew actually what it was to lose her loved one and knew that Shizune would probably never get over it. Tsunade hadn't gotten over losing her loved ones and felt Shizune was no different.

Looking down at Choji, Tsunade stepped over to him and told him to go get his father and take him to the hospital. Relief filled Choji hearing that his father had survived and he ran off to save him leaving them on the roof.

Tsunade walked over to Shizune and leaned down to wrap her in a hug to comfort her. "Shizune… I'm sorry."

She punched the roof before reaching up to try to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Why did he have to die? Why him?!" Sobbing Shizune squeaked out, "Why does it hurt this much?"

Seeing her like that broke Tsunade's heart. She raised the girl as if she was her own. She never wanted Shizune to feel that pain that she herself knew all too well. "You love him. That's why it hurts. He sacrificed himself to save a comrade and provide us intel. We need to use this to avenge him and all of our fallen comrades."

Shizune couldn't look at Tsunade. She knew she was right, but accepting it was more difficult than she could possibly imagine. Clutching her chest she stood up shakily and nodded at Tsunade. "As you say… Lady Tsunade. Just answer me one question, please. Will this pain in my chest go away?"

With a gulp, Tsunade shook her head. "No… Eventually you learn to live with it. You'll notice it less and less but it will always be there. I'm sorry."

Again Shizune placed her face in her hand as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Damn him. If he wasn't gone already, I would kill him for doing this to me. I didn't even say goodbye. I didn't tell him I love him."

Tsunade gave her a reassuring hug. "I'm sure he knows. He did it to protect the village. To protect you. He loved the village and everyone in it, even if he didn't show it. But he only showed it to one person, and that was you, Shizune. You're the only one he let get close. He might not have said it but his actions speak louder than anything he could say. He gave up himself to give us and most importantly, you a chance to win."

Shizune nodded in defeat. Taking a moment to regain her composure, she bottled up all of her feeling until after the village was safe. She couldn't let his sacrifice be in vain. They had to win against Pain. _Kakashi, you jerk. Now I'm going to be at the Memorial Stone every day._

* * *

Kakashi watched as his life passed him by. Each memory seemed to last a lifetime. Each one was full of pain and loss; the death of his friends, his teammates, his sensei. _Obito… Rin… I wasn't able to protect Rin… I keep breaking my promises to you. Forgive me._

More memories passed reminding Kakashi of everything he had lost, of all of his failures. _Obito… Rin… Sensei. _The three ghosts of his past waved at him as they faded away. _I'll… be joining you now. Is this my life? Failure after failure? _

Then he saw his students. _Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... Even you, in the end I failed. I hope you can save Sasuke, Naruto. Redeem my own shortcomings. Save your friend unlike me. Protect them like you always do. _They too faded away into the endless void that Kakashi found himself in. Another apparition appeared before him, freezing him in his tracks, being unable to take his eyes off of.

The dark haired woman with the cheerful smile whenever he saw her stood before him. Yet she didn't have the smile that secretly warmed his heart whenever he saw her. She looked sad, like she was watching him leave forever.

_Even when you're sad, you're beautiful, Shizune… You're the first one I let get close to me after I lost Rin and Sensei. It took death to make me acknowledge my feelings… I love you. But it's too late. I should have cherished you more before I died. I don't deserve you. Perhaps this is penance for my failures. _Kakashi reached up to stroke her cheek and she too faded away. _As it should be…_

Wiping his face he sulked down and placed both of his hands on his hips. With a regretful sigh a tear ran down his eye before he began to walk towards a light in the distance. _I'm sorry Shizune… Maybe in the next life..._ As Kakashi neared the light, he realized it was a campfire. A man was sitting by it with his back turned towards him.

"Is that you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise as the realization of who it was dawned on him. He never thought he would get the opportunity to see or speak to the man again after what happened. "So this is where you were…"

Kakashi walked forward and sat beside the man, not really sure of what to say. He had been gone for so long, what was there to say? _Father… _

His father turned towards him and asked, "Will you tell me your story?"

With a slight nod, Kakashi replied, "Sure… It's a really long story so I want to take my time." There was no bitterness in his voice. He didn't resent the man for leaving him and taking his own life while he was a child. Maybe at one point he did, but he had grown past that.

His father turned and looked at him with a slight smile. "Yeah… that's fine."

* * *

Pain stood before Tsunade and her Anbu. He wasn't impressed with her verbal defense of the village or Naruto's supposed strength. However, he realized that she wouldn't tell him where Naruto was and there was no further point to the conversation.

Then one of the other Pains extracted the information out of one of the higher-ups in the village. "Mount Myoboku… That is the hidden village of the toads. Well then, lingering here is useless."

Shizune gasped in surprise. _How did he find out? _It took all of her self-control to not immediately attack the man; that and a touch of fear. _If Kakashi and Jiraiya couldn't beat him, what chance would I have? He looks bored staring down Tsunade and the Anbu!_

Gritting her teeth she barked out, "Naruto will beat you. He's probably stronger than Kakashi was and we were told he almost took you down."

Unfazed, Pain looked at her like she was a mere insect. In his usually neutral tone he replied, "That Kakashi was something else. But he let his emotions get in the way. If he would have let the other me kill that child, he probably would have killed me. But… It's a moot point. I would have come back and killed him. He was strong but I'm a god."

Shizune clinched her fists as she tried to rush him. Thankfully, Tsunade pulled her back and stopped her from throwing her life away. She knew she couldn't win, but she didn't care. This man had taken Kakashi from her. If she had to die to see him again, she was going to.

Pain turned away from them and began to speak as if he was preaching to them, ignoring Shizune completely. "In battle, both sides suffer death, injury, and pain… Feel pain. Contemplate pain." He began to float up, rising through the air and continuing his speech. "Accept Pain. Know Pain!"

* * *

Tayuya took a deep breath as she sat down to rest from their sparring. The two had been training night and day to master Sage Jutsu and were progressing rapidly. The idea to use Shadow Clones sped up the process and helped them achieve in mere days what would take a normal person weeks or even years to complete.

It had been frustrating at first to just sit still and become one with nature. Eventually both her and Naruto had figured it out and were experts at staying completely still. However, she almost snapped when Fukasaku said they had to do that in battle. Being a sitting duck wasn't going to work but Naruto came up with the idea to leave Shadow Clones behind to gather the natural energy to enter Sage Mode.

The other part of her training she kept secret from Fukasaku and Naruto. Every night, Tayuya would sneak out to practice her Rasen Bomb Jutsu. Tayuya knew she couldn't use it for fear of self-injury. Then she was struck with the idea that if she could somehow throw it, then she would be fine.

Every night she made progress. She would leave a clone behind so they wouldn't notice her absence, and she would go out and practice it. The first time Tayuya actually figured it out, she wanted to scream in celebration. Instead she kept it in, wanting to surprise Naruto in the heat of battle.

She figured the trick wasn't exactly throwing the sphere of fire. The trick was to almost "shoot" it out of her palm. It also helped that their clones that while they were training they made extra clones to practice making a Rasengan with only one hand.

When both figured it out they both hugged each other jumping up and down in joy. Both had worked tirelessly and pushed each other to work harder and reach new heights. Fukasaku had his hands full with the two but in the end all of them thought it was worth it.

Unfortunately, their joy wouldn't last long when a pink frog came running towards them panicking about something. "Bad news! Lord Fukasaku!"

Fukasaku signaled to Naruto to hold off while he figured out what was happening. "What is wrong?"

The pink frog took a moment to catch her breath before replying sadly. "Big brother Kosuke, our messenger, has been killed. His name vanished from the register."

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other worried and Fukasaku voiced their thoughts. "Does that mean something has happened to the Leaf Village?" He looked at Naruto and Tayuya with a serious expression. "Naruto-boy. Tayuya-girl… I have a bad feeling.'

With a gulp Tayuya replied, "Do you think the Akatsuki made their move and attacked the village?"

Fukasaku rubbed his beard worried about what might have happened. _If Pain attacked the village, then everyone is in danger… _"Ma went to gather provisions and is near the Leaf Village. She will be capable of summoning strong warriors, including us. Get ready now!"

Both Naruto and Tayuya ran off to prepare themselves for whatever might happen. Tayuya had grown fond of the village and was worried that it might be under attack. One look at Naruto made her heart sink. She could see that he was terrified of what might be happening. Yet, he didn't let it get the best of him. His face was stern and full of determination. It actually comforted her to see that even though he was worried, he was determined to get back to the village and protect everyone.

Tayuya wrapped her scarred hand a few times in nervous anticipation. Naruto walked over and placed his hand on her should to comfort her.

"Hey."

She brushed her hand in through her hair before replying. "What's up?"

The two locked eyes and just stared for a while. They both knew what was at stake if Pain was attacking the village and were cherishing the moments before whatever was about to happen.

"Just checking on you. You okay?"

Tayuya nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, just getting antsy waiting, you know? Want to get back already. The wait is killing me…" Again the two stood in silence before she asked slightly nervously, "If it's him and we can't beat him…" Tayuya bit her lip nervous to finish the question.

Thankfully Naruto placated her fears and responded, "When we beat him. We can do this. We must, for Pervy Sage."

She nodded in agreement, elevated from her fears of fighting Pain. "For Pervy Sage."

Naruto reached his hand to her cheek and pulled it up so she was looking at him. Leaning down he pulled her into a deep kiss. Light and gentle before pulling back with a slight smile. Tayuya felt like her legs were going to give from under from the passionate kiss he gave her.

However, she wasn't going to leave it like that. She wasn't an overt mushy person so she recovered quickly and casually walked by him and slapped him on his butt. "Thanks for the kiss. And nice ass. Let's put off the mushy stuff till after the fight."

Reaching her hands into the closet of the room they were in, Tayuya began to loot around to pass the agonizing minutes of waiting. Meanwhile Naruto's eyes were bulging out of his head from her action and remark. She ignored it and continued looking. Her eyes lit up when she found two coats that she thought would look great for their entrance.

One was red with black flames rising from the bottom. She thought Naruto would look badass wearing it and threw it towards him. The other one was a light purple with darker purple flames like Naruto's. Tayuya threw it on and checked herself out in the mirror.

Turning her attention back to Naruto, she couldn't help but admire him in it. She whistled a catcall at him and said, "Damn, Shithead. I might call you stud for now on. You look badass."

Naruto gave her a soft chuckle before walking over to her. In a soft voice he replied, "Thanks. You look good too. Seriously though... If something happens…"

She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Tayuya looked down before looking up into his big blue eyes. Her eyes began to water up as she replied, "Don't you dare. Don't fucking say what I think you're going to say. Don't make it sound like a goodbye."

With both of his hands, Naruto reached up and straightened her beanie on her head. He cupped her chin and stared back into her eyes. "I'm not saying goodbye. But I'm not stupid. If I don't get the chance later I need to say it now… I love you, Tayuya."

Tayuya reached up and weakly pounded him in the chest as she began to actually cry. "Damn it, Naruto. Why'd you have to do that? Now I'm a mess. I can't fight like this." When he didn't reply, she looked back up into his caring eyes feeling a lump building in her throat.

Swallowing her pride, Tayuya finally replied. "I love you too. If you die, I swear I'm going to find you in the afterlife and fuck you up."

Naruto laughed as he pulled her into an embrace. "There's my foul mouth Tayuya. Glad you're back."

The two held each other until they were both got their nervous emotions in check. Tayuya pulled back and stood on her tip toes to give him another kiss. "Let's go make some clones for later. When we finish you can kiss me again, deal?"

Naruto nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. She led him back over to Fukasaku and the two formed a few clones to gather the natural energy for them. With that out of the way they walked over to get help from the other frogs.

Gamabunta was sitting with a scowl on his face accompanied by Gamahiro and Gamaken. Naruto could tell they were already informed of what happened and looked ready to go to battle. Gamakichi was atop of his father's head with a rather serious expression to match.

"Naruto, Tayuya… Hop on."

The two looked at each other and gave an affirmative nod. Both leaped up and landed atop of Gamakichi's head followed by Fukasaku.

"Naruto, we should release our Gravity Seal Jutsu for the battle. Whatever happens, we need to go in swinging. Not something we should save."

Naruto nodded in agreement. The two released their seals and felt the enormous weight off of their shoulders. With a crack of his neck, Naruto laughed. "I feel so light. Like I can move so much faster and hit so much harder." Tayuya smirked for she felt the same thing. It really had been a good idea to use the seals to train.

The two began to concentrate as they built up the natural energy from around them. Fukasaku could only smile in admiration. The two had progressed further and faster than he could have imagined. An orange ring formed around Naruto's eyes signaling that he was in Sage Mode. A ring of a light shade of purple formed around Tayuya's eyes just like Naruto's. _If only you could see them now, Jiraiya-boy. They're ready. They can avenge you. _

Everyone sat in silence waiting to be summoned. After what seemed like hours, all of them vanished in a cloud a smoke only to reappear a second later in a large crater. Naruto looked around and asked, "Where are we anyway?"

Shima appeared before them and land next to them. Fukasaku looked at his wife curiously and asked, "What's going on, Ma?! Why didn't you Summon us to the Leaf Village?"

Looking around for only a second, Tayuya understood the implication of what she was saying. She pointed and spoke aloud, "This is the village, the Hokage Monument is right there."

All of them looked over and knew it to be true. Shima continued, "And it's obvious who did this. I sense the same energies as when we rode atop Jiraiya-boy's shoulders."

All of the anger he had towards the man that killed his sensei began to build up as Naruto's face contorted with rage. Sensing it Tayuya grabbed his hand. "Naruto…"

Just her saying his name soothed him enough to let the rage that was starting to blind him settle away. Naruto was still angry, and rightfully so, but he wasn't on the edge of snapping because of her. Their attention was caught as Pain walked out of the dust and stared up at them.

"You saved us the trouble of looking for you." Within moments another Pain appeared and summoned the other four to join the fight. Tsunade then leaped into the center of the crater and stared down the six Pains, even though she was teetering on collapse.

"I am the Fifth Hokage! You trampled on the jewel, the dreams of my predecessors. I will not forgive you! I will settle this now as the Hokage!"

The mechanical Pain plunged forward and tried to kill Tsunade where she stood. In the blink of an eye, Naruto intercepted him, demolishing him with a Rasengan. "Just sit back and sip some tea, Granny." A few moments passed as the remaining Pains and Naruto glared at one another.

"Gamakichi!"

The mention of his name propelled Gamakichi forward as he landed behind Naruto and Tsunade. Tayuya jumped off of his back and stood beside Naruto glaring at Pain ferociously.

"Take Granny Tsunade to someplace safe!" Without turning to face her, Naruto addressed Tsunade. "Granny, we'll take over from here! Tell everyone in the village to stay out of the way! It'll be difficult to fight while trying to cover for them."

Tsunade pulled out Katsuyu to give to Naruto to give him intel on Pain. Fukasaku leaped with his wife and grabbed the small slug as he landed on the massive scroll hanging on Naruto's back. The slug crawled into his clothes to remain safe for the fight.

A few moments of silence passed before Naruto asked one last question before Tsunade got to safety. "Now that I've mastered Nature Energy, I'm able to sense everyone's chakra. Is Kakashi Sensei on a mission away from the village?"

When she didn't reply Naruto nodded accepting her wordless answer. "I see…"

Tayuya tried to comfort him, "Naruto…"

"Go, Gamakichi!" With a nod he followed Naruto's orders and leaped away. Whatever Naruto was feeling, she could she he was setting it aside for after the fight. Right then, his focus couldn't waver. Before the battle could begin, Konan appeared and floated down next to Pain.

"I'll take the girl."

Surprising Tayuya, Naruto agreed. "I'll handle Pain, you take her."

If the situation wasn't as dangerous as she knew it was, Tayuya would have slugged him. "I'm not leaving you alone to fight him. We're a team."

Fukasaku agreed. "She's right, Naruto-boy. You'll do better if you stick together."

Shaking his head, Naruto countered, "I won't be alone. The toads will help me. I don't want to worry about you while I fight him and I'm sure you'll worry about me too. Take her out and then come help me if I need it."

Tayuya's face scrunched up in agitation. "I'm not fucking leaving you."

Naruto looked at her in a way she had never seen before. Tayuya had never seen him look so serious since she had met him. "Tayuya, please! Just this once, listen to me!"

She reached up and pinched her nose frustrated with his stubbornness. "Fine… Don't fucking die on me until I get back. I'm going to kill you later."

Konan just stared at Tayuya before she began to fly away to the outskirts of the village. Tayuya looked at Naruto who simply nodded to her. _Damn him._ Without any more hesitation she started to chase after the woman, leaving Naruto and Pain to fight themselves.

Konan only flew just far enough where she could barely see the giant toads before coming to a stop. Tayuya landed nearby, clearly frustrated that she had to leave Naruto to fight Pain alone.

"So you have me to yourself… Why are you so interested in me?"

Konan barely paid her any attention. Instead she focused her gaze towards the battle that Naruto and Pain were beginning.

Irritated, Tayuya yelled, "I'm talking to you!"

Turning her head, Konan focused solely on Tayuya. "I gave you another chance to live until this day. Did you heed my warning and live like I said?"

Tayuya became even more frustrated with the woman. She never seemed like she wanted conflict with her the past few times they had met. It didn't really make sense to her. "Yeah we lived, okay? What the hell is your problem anyway?"

The barest hint of a smile crossed Konan's face for a split second before the usual sad look she had took over her face again. "We? So that's what it means to live to you. You and that boy…"

"What the fuck does it matter to you? That's my guy and he's going to mop the floor with those orange haired freaks you hang with!"

A look of reminisce crossed Konan's face as she pondered what Tayuya had said. "I see a lot of myself in you. I was like you. I was in love with a boy. But like you it was destined to end in tragedy."

Tayuya raised her fist now angry and slightly confused about what Konan was saying to her. "We're nothing alike. And if it's supposed to end in tragedy, then why didn't you just finish it sooner?"

Again, the barest hint of a smile crossed Konan's face before she answered. "I wanted you to have more time with him than I did with Yahiko. And we're more alike than you would think."

Tayuya waved her off, not really buying what she was saying to her. In a sarcastic tone she replied, "Oh, what a romantic." Her voice switched to a more serious tone. "Save it for someone that cares. So now you think Naruto and me have had enough time? Is that why you split us up? And how exactly are we alike?"

Konan turned her head back towards the battle between Naruto and Pain. She stared into the distance for a few moments before responding to Tayuya. "Pain decided to come for you. It was time. Why I split you up? I'm not a fool. Jiraiya Sensei would have defeated Pain if he had figured it out sooner."

A combination of confusion, shock, and anger welled up in Tayuya at those words. Before she could respond, Konan continued.

"I don't actually believe that Pain is a god. I've known him since before Jiraiya Sensei saved us and trained us. But he has a vision for the world that I will help make a reality. You two would figure it out quickly, that much I'm sure. Your village worked hard to get intel on him."

Tayuya tried to respond, "Why do you keep calling him Sensei? You have no right!"

Ignoring the comment, Konan continued. "Even that Kakashi almost killed Pain. He told me as the other Pain healed his body right before he confronted your Hokage. But I digress. It appears you and that Naruto have mastered Sage Mode? And no toad features… Even Jiraiya Sensei couldn't do that."

Through gritted teeth, Tayuya replied angrily. "You don't get to call him that. Not after what you guys did to him."

Yet again, Konan continued without acknowledging Tayuya's words. "I can see just one of you will put up a valiant fight with Pain. I have no doubt that he will win, but two of you who perfected Sage Mode; with the intel about him at the start of the fight. You two would win. I can't allow that to happen."

Finally, Konan turned her attention back to Tayuya. She could see the anguish on the girl's face from everything that she had said. "Yes, Jiraiya was our sensei. He taught us how to survive. Then he left us… Me, Yahiko, and Nagato… Now there is only Pain."

Tayuya wanted to scream in rage at her. "If you were his students, why did you kill him? That's how you repay his kindness?!"

She didn't reply right away, she just gave Tayuya a solemn stare before asking, "He was just as important to me as he was to you. But he tried to stop Pain. We couldn't allow that."

"Shut up."

Both of Konan's brow rose in surprise from the outburst. It was full of such malice and spite. She was actually surprised that the tone came from Tayuya.

"You don't get to say that about Pervy Sage. He was our sensei. Our master. He was the closest thing Naruto and me ever had to a dad… And you killed him… I can't forgive that. Talk is over. I'm going to kill you and then go back and help Naruto kill Pain."

Konan nodded and took up a defensive stance. "So be it… I am sorry that you have to die before you see his vision."

Tayuya grunted as she took up a defensive stance as well. She wasn't too worried with Konan as her opponent. However, she also wasn't overconfident. She knew her strength and if Pain did have the power of a god and Konan was worried that they would beat him, she wasn't too worried about taking Konan alone. Within an instant Tayuya began to run at her at full speed.

Konan prepared as she came closer. Her demeanor completely changed from one of sadness to one of determination. She wasn't going to lose to the red headed girl. Not when they were so close to their dream. _Show me your pain, Tayuya. Maybe if it's strong enough, you have a chance._


	14. Pain (Part Two)

Well sorry for the delay. Got lost on the road of life. All seriousness took a lot to get this one out. Idk why, had a hard time writing last few weeks. Anyway, here it is. Also, prepare for some major divergence next update. Only hint, think it'll be a shocker. Please enjoy

* * *

Tayuya stared Konan down as the two stood at a standstill, looking for any openings to take advantage of. All of her training had led up to the moment when they took the Akatsuki head on. She knew she only had several minutes until her Sage Mode ran out, so Tayuya struck first.

In a swift motion, Tayuya darted towards Konan and struck out at her. Konan stepped back and watched as Tayuya's fist narrowly missed her cheek. Before she could capitalize, she felt the force of the punch somehow hit her and send sprawling back.

As Tayuya attempted to strike again, Konan wisely leaped back to create distance between them. _So even if you don't hit me directly, your Sage Mode allows you to still make contact… Distance is more to my strength anyway._

Konan began to bombard Tayuya with paper shuriken as Tayuya tried to close the distance between the two. Each step Tayuya took forward, Konan matched by stepping back to keep the distance between the two.

The shuriken were batted away as each one came close to hitting Tayuya. Her sage training plus releasing the Gravity Seal did wonders for her speed as she dodged most of them while still moving forward. However, she could see through Konan's strategy and decided to try her move.

With one hand she began to form her new jutsu she had been working on in secret. A Rasengan began to form in her hand for a split second until it turned into a massive ball of spinning fire. A small smirk streaked across Tayuya's face as it began to enlarge and she remembered what happened when she had actually used it in battle.

"You should have kept it close quarters. Just going to make me fight fire with fire." Tayuya said confidently.

Konan watched with attentive eyes knowing what the technique did. _That's the same move Sensei did, she just added fire. As long as I stay away I should be fine. _However the assumption was ill founded as her eyes widened in genuine shock as Tayuya somehow threw the massive fireball towards her.

Tayuya grinned and yelled, "Rasen Bomb!"

There wasn't enough time to dodge as the fireball jetted towards her. Konan knew it was a powerful jutsu; she could feel the stinging heat the moment Tayuya began to form it. What really surprised her was the speed. It was almost like a missile as it sped towards her.

Only at the last second was she able to move out of the way of the jutsu, or so she thought. Konan glided a few feet away only to watch as the fireball hit the ground and began to expand. The spinning ball of fire began to enlarge rapidly and caught her in its wake.

Tayuya watched with admiration as her jutsu exploded in a giant fiery haze. There was also a sense of relief. She had almost lost her arm the first time she tried to use it. Now she didn't have to worry about risking damaging herself with the jutsu.

Her jaw slacked open a bit as she watched a Konan propelled through the air. "How the fuck did she survive that?" Tayuya muttered to herself incredulously. She watched as Konan landed and slid across the ground until she skidded to a halt.

All Tayuya could do was stare in amazement as charred pieces of paper began to fall and crumble off of Konan. Konan on the other hand simply stared at Tayuya with one eye, making Tayuya grit her teeth in agitation. _She's missing like half her body! How the fuck is she still standing?! _

More paper began to shed off of Konan's undamaged half and began to reform her damaged side. A few seconds passed until she looked the same as when the fight started, unnerving Tayuya greatly.

"Is that your trump card? It'll take more than that to kill me." Konan said indifferently.

With a slight twitch of her brow, Tayuya spat back, "How the hell did you survive that? And are you made of paper or something?"

Shaking her head, Konan replied, "Origami is splendid, no? It can be beautiful," she said as a piece of paper floating above her hand morphed into a butterfly. "Or it can be deadly," she finished as the butterfly morphed into a kunai.

Before Tayuya could register what she was saying, the paper kunai shot out and sliced her face. She reached up to feel the stinging pain and blood seep out onto her hand. Leaping out of the way, she managed to dodge more of the paper kunai.

More blood seeped out onto her pants as she felt a few more stinging cuts in her legs. _Fuck I didn't dodge them all._

The cold emotionless stare Konan seemed to always have creeped Tayuya out as she spoke. "That's just the first five."

"First five what?" Tayuya responded.

"Death by a Thousand Cuts. Normally paper cuts are my choice but with the demon inside you they'd heal too fast. I made my paper a little thicker, think of more as box cuts. They might not seem that bad, and certainly they'll heal, but they'll take their toll on your body."

Tayuya scoffed at her as she waved her off. "Paper cuts aren't going to cut it with me!"

In return, Konan stared at her dumbfounded. "I let that fire one slide… But are you trying to make bad puns?"

Putting her chin in her hand, Tayuya looked down in contemplation. "No, just a coincidence." She shook her head before filling with vigor again. "Stop distracting me! Put up or shut up!"

Again Tayuya rushed forward towards Konan set on ending the fight quickly. Konan tried to keep the distance but Tayuya wasn't going to let her. The two began to trade blows as they both punched and kicked on another on the move.

Each one thought they had the upper hand. Tayuya knew that in Sage Mode, Konan couldn't match her blow for blow. Even the strikes she dodged, she was still getting hit. However, Tayuya knew that each strike was like hitting paper so she knew she wasn't physically hurting her but she figured it was must be draining on her chakra so she kept it up.

On the other end, Konan thought she had the advantage. She felt her chakra draining slowly from using her paper transformation but she wasn't too worried on her reserves. Each blow that Tayuya struck and each block of Konan's attacks left a cut on Tayuya.

After a few minutes of taijutsu the two leaped away from one another. They both stared each other down waiting for one to make the next move. Tayuya cringed as she felt the air making contact with the cuts she received. For every one that healed, Konan landed another two. She knew that it couldn't continue if she wanted to beat the woman.

Konan panted a bit from the excursion. She used more chakra than she had thought. Not enough to be worried but enough to recognize she couldn't keep that up. Her chakra was nowhere near Tayuya's and she had to end the fight quickly if she wanted to win.

An explosion in the distance caught both of their attention as they glanced towards the battle Naruto and Pain where in. Each knew that they had to focus on the person in front of them or they would lose. They couldn't afford any distractions.

Tayuya attacked first as she used a Fireball Jutsu. Konan easily side stepped out of the way only to be face to face with Tayuya who threw a kick into her mid-section. Reacting quickly, she caught the quick and spun her around and shoved her forward as she slapped an explosive tag on Tayuya's back.

Stumbling forward, Tayuya almost fell before the tag blew up and dispersed the Shadow Clone. Konan scrunched her face in confusion before noticing a shadow cover her face. She looked up to see the real Tayuya throwing another Rasen Bomb towards her.

As she fell through the air, Tayuya watched as her jutsu begin to dig its way into the earth. Within a few seconds it exploded like the first one, creating a large crater in the crust. Inside the crater lay Konan, missing multiple limbs and burning slowly.

With a large leap, Tayuya jumped into the crater and stood beside the smoldering paper. Staring at each other, Konan gave her a smug grin much to Tayuya's surprise. Turning her head upwards, she saw the real Konan amass thousands of pieces of paper together to form a massive drill.

` She raised her hands to block as the drill descended upon her. The strength of Sage Mode allowed her to hold it back with ease, yet she couldn't because she felt the drill chewing through her hands. Without wasting another second, Tayuya pushed it forward and leaped back to watch as the paper drill burrowed its way into the ground.

Rocks shifted on the surface as it dug further into the crust. A brief sense of relief passed through Tayuya as she was thankful she hadn't remained on the receiving end of such a precise and menacing jutsu for very long.

To add to the growing sense of anxiety in her were the explosions in the distance. Tayuya knew Naruto could handle himself, but it would be foolish to think he would trounce Pain easily. The only thing that would make her feel better was if she could beat Konan quick enough to assist him.

However, Konan wasn't going to let her off that easily. As the drill kept digging Konan began to attack again. Numerous paper butterflies' dashed towards Tayuya. The first neared and Tayuya saw the symbol etched on its back.

_Paper bomb! _Instantly, Tayuya began to evade as each one detonated behind her; each one coming closer to its intended target. Konan was also throwing paper shuriken in front of Tayuya to impede her progress.

_I'm not just going to run._

Changing her tactics, she ran towards Konan with the paper butterflies in pursuit. Konan evade a strike only to see Tayuya leap over her head. A triumphant grin crossed her face as the butterflies blew up. Her expression quickly changed to annoyance as the bomb detonated before colliding into Konan.

Konan turned around and sighed. "I can blow them up early. Did you think I would risk blowing myself up?" As she finished she cast out another barrage of butterfly bombs. They collided into Tayuya and blew up, only to turn into a puff of smoke.

Knowing that it was a clone, Konan turned a split second too late as the real Tayuya rammed into her, hurling both of them into the drilled out hole from Konan's drill. Descending through the pit, the two began to duke it out as they fell through towards the bottom.

Both landed with an echoing thud and immediately began to fight again. Tayuya knew she had the upper hand and voiced her thoughts.

"Can't dodge me down here!"

In return, Konan merely shook her head. "I drilled it this deep for a reason. This is your grave." Tayuya couldn't respond before Konan turned into thousands of pieces of paper and began to cover every inch of Tayuya's body.

Each slip of paper clung to her body almost as if she was being mummified. Tayuya tried to pull them off but it was no use as more spread up her face. A bit of panic surged through her as she looked up through her uncovered eye to see the little light that made it to the bottom of the pit; before she was blinded as the paper completely engulfed her.

_Can't breathe; this isn't good. Think Tayuya, think!_ She took a few uneasy steps as she began to asphyxiate from the paper covering her face, squeezing, and pressing upon her. _Too late to use my chakra to hold my breath. Fuck!_

Falling to one knee, Tayuya struggled to maintain consciousness as she was on the cusp of blacking out. _I can't lose like this. Not to some paper folding bitch._ Then it hit her. _If she's encased around me, there's no way she can evade this… Hope it doesn't hurt too badly. _

Tayuya place out her hand and began to form another Rasengan. _Please work._ Knowing the risk she began to form her technique again. The Rasengan took on a reddish hue as it began to heat up, pulsating with fire as it began to expand. Feeling the heat, she brought her hand closer, immediately disintegrating the first few layers of paper on her.

Sensing what Tayuya was doing, Konan vacated from her body and reformed above her. Another sense of relief swept through Tayuya felt the paper off of her skin. She had almost pushed her jutsu into herself to burn Konan off of her.

Seeing that she was free from her grasps and that Konan was floating directly above her, Tayuya threw her Rasen Bomb only to watch it miss and soar directly out of the hole. _Wow… My aim is shit. _Konan didn't waste time as she floated towards the surface. "You can't just float away from me! I can just jump out of here!"

Konan replied coldly, "What do you think happened to the drill? Two hundred thousand pieces of paper don't just disappear."

That response prompted Tayuya to look around and notice that the surrounding walls all looked a bit off. Then the dark brown of the dirt faded to reveal that the tunnel's walls were completely covered in paper bombs. _Shit._

"I told you this is your grave." Konan said as she exited the cavern.

Thinking quickly, Tayuya used her enhanced strength to begin punching the ground to dig herself deeper. _Shit, shit, shit! _

Feeling exhausted from the amount of chakra she used for her ploy, Konan let out a sigh of relief as her bombs detonated sending rubble flying in every direction. "Didn't think that fight would be so exhausting. She really did fight for her second chance… It's a shame. Getting her body out of the rubble is going to be a pain."

She took a step forward and stopped as she heard something below. _I didn't think it would kill her, but she should be on the brink of death. There's no way she's moving underneath the rubble._

Konan continued to watch the rubble slowly shift before her until she caught something move in her peripheral vision. She wasn't fast enough as Tayuya sprang out of the ground and delivered an uppercut into Konan's chin.

"Got you bitch!" Tayuya screamed at the top of her lungs. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Tayuya continued to keep the pressure as she lunged forward and drove her leg into Konan's ribs, feeling them break from the blow.

Blood spurted from Konan's mouth from the blow; feeling like she had been crushed by an avalanche. The surprise attack caught her by surprise and not prepared to use her paper techniques. The exchange only lasted a few minutes, but it was incredibly one sided as Tayuya finished by kicking her into a tree.

As she slid down the trunk and came to a sitting position, Konan looked at Tayuya with a drop dripping down her face. "How did-" she coughed as she found it difficult to breathe with broken ribs. "How did… you make it through my trap? And be in Sage Mode so long? I-I've studied it a bit because of Sensei… You're a beginner, no? You shouldn't be able to maintain it this long."

Tayuya laughed before cracking her knuckles and shaking off the dirt covering her body. "Before your boom tube went off, I realized I wouldn't make it to the surface in time. Started to punch and claw my way down and back up around."

"But I saw the rocks shifting." Konan interrupted through haggard breathes.

Crossing her arms, Tayuya nodded as she recounted her quick thinking. "Yeah, after it blew up I made a clone to do that and distract you. Dug up and caught you off guard. And to answer your other question, Naruto had the idea to leave clones to gather natural energy for Sage Mode. Guessing he already summoned and dispelled them over there."

Konan nodded weakly as she looked down at the ground. "I made the same mistake our Sensei made. I let my guard down…"

A small grunt escaped from Tayuya's mouth as she replied, "Our sensei? The fuck are you talking about?"

Forcing a laugh, Konan looked at Tayuya with a saddened gaze. "Jiraiya was my sensei too. Makes sense you didn't know."

Without a second thought, Tayuya rushed over to her and grabbed her by her collar. "You knew Pervy Sage?! And you killed him?!"

An audible gulp echoed as Konan forced her emotions down into her stomach. "I fought him, yes. Pain killed him, however. But I suppose it doesn't matter… I'm sure he'd be proud you survived this encounter."

Tears began to form in Tayuya's eyes as she thought about her deceased sensei. It hadn't been that long since they found out he died and one of the perpetrators was in her clutches. "You don't get to talk about him like you know. You don't get that right."

A loud cry of pain caught Tayuya's ear as she look towards Naruto and Pain. Then she couldn't hear anything else. _That sounded like him. Is he okay?_ Tayuya looked between the Konan and the crater in the village and shook her head in turmoil.

She let go of Konan and muttered more to herself, "Damn it. Looks like you get a second chance for a few more minutes of life. I'll be back after I go help Naruto relieve himself of Pain." With that she darted off leaving Konan alone.

The blue haired woman watched as Tayuya disappeared in the distance and scrunched her face in thought. _She has to be making puns like that on purpose. Those just don't happen._

Tayuya was closing the distance fast before she felt her Sage Mode run out. _Shit, I used it all up. Hopefully he's okay._ Getting nearer she saw Naruto pinned to the ground with black rods and Hinata laying a few feet from him

Acting fast she leaped and attempted to strike Pain, only to miss as he too leaped out of the way. Hinata was surprised and relieved as Tayuya landed next to her. Without another moment of hesitation, Tayuya made a Shadow clone who helped Hinata stand up.

"Thanks for protecting him, Hinata. I'll take it from here. My clone will get you to safety."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata sighed in slight discontent. "Protect him. Please… You need to take those rods out of him."

Risking a glance away from Pain, Tayuya locked eyes with Hinata and saw the same look she had when she heard Naruto yell in pain. A small smile crossed her face as she gave Hinata a nod. "Don't worry, I'll protect him. Now go."

Her clone nodded as it dashed away with Hinata. As soon as it got to a safe distance it placed her down and dispelled, leaving her alone to watch the fight from afar. _Protect Naruto-Kun… Please._

Pain watched as Tayuya edged slowly to Naruto. "Knew you would need help, Shithead."

Naruto grimaced in pain before replying. "Tayuya… Get out of here while you can. I can see you're out of natural energy. You can't win in your normal state."

"Shut up! I wouldn't leave you and you wouldn't leave me. Now quit whining and get ready to fight." Tayuya barked back.

She attempted to grab one of the rods only to have Pain use his jutsu to pull her towards him. _Shit!_

As she neared he used it again to propel her to crash roughly into the ground, sending dirt into the air. With shaky knees, she stood up and clutched her head. "Vertigo or what? Is this what you've been dealing with?" Trying to shake off her grogginess she again tried to run towards Naruto to free him only for Pain to toss her again like a ragdoll.

She could only press on even knowing it was a losing fight. Again she tried to run towards but Pain changed his tactics. He cut her off and pierced her with one of his black chakra rods. Tayuya fell to her knees as she felt it go through her stomach out of her back.

Pain took a step back as she collapsed face first into the ground, stunning Naruto. He watched as Pain easily defeated Hinata; then again as the love of his life tried to rescue him only to fail as well. No words could describe what he was feeling or thinking. Naruto was at a loss until Tayuya slowly lifted her head and looked at him.

Tayuya used her hands to pull herself forward inch by inch to reach Naruto. The look of determination on her face choked him up as he knew they had already lost. A few tears streaked down his face as he watched her come closer to him.

"Why did you have to rush over here? Why couldn't you escape when you had the chance?"

A small smile crossed her face as she gazed into his saddened eyes. "Thought I could help. Guess I was wrong. But you're not dying without me, Shithead."

In any other situation he would have laughed at the comment. Even in the end she would tease him. _Damn it… I'm sorry I couldn't win._

Pain watched the exchange and shook his head. He walked over to the two as Tayuya's hand got near Naruto's. He created another black rod and stabbed Tayuya in the back with it, pinning her to the ground. A small yelp of pain escaped her lips as Naruto watch in horror as blood began to seep out of the wound.

She tried to reach out to his hand and was only inches away as she cried his name. "Naruto!" Her face fell flat into the ground as Pain impaled her with another black rod. No more tears streamed from Naruto's face as he stared at her unmoving body.

Shell-shocked or completely emotionally overwhelmed didn't come close to describing how he was feeling. Naruto just stared at her body; ignoring Pain as he lectured him.

"It was just like this… My parents were killed before my very eyes… By ninja from the Hidden Leaf. Out of love, sacrifice is born… Hate is born and we are able to know pain."

* * *

Tayuya drifted in and out of consciousness before looking up to see Pain engaged with some kind of red demon. _Naruto! Is that you? How did? No…_

She struggled to move only to stop as she felt the black rods kept her firmly in place. Tayuya tried to protest but her eyelids became heavy as they slowly closed, darkening the terrible sight she had just seen. _Naruto…_

"Wake up girl!" A voice bellowed through empty chambers.

Groggy, Tayuya found herself floating in what appeared to be water in the inner recesses of her mind. Two menacing eyes pierced through the darkness, glaring at her.

"Fuck it's you again." She barely mumbled

A deep rumble vibrated through the room as the demon growled at her. "You want to save the one with my other half; correct?"

Her thoughts went back to Naruto as she realized what was happening. "I'm stuck. I'm not strong enough to get free to save him from Pain and himself." Tayuya muttered half awake.

Thick infectious chakra began to pool around Tayuya as it began to flow into her.

"Use my power. It's the only way to save him."

Through half-lidded eyes Tayuya replied, "Only for him. I'll only use your help to save him."

A cackle erupted from the fox before he sneered at her. "Of course. Just sleep and I'll take care of it."

"Yeah… I'll just sleep…"

* * *

Pain was surprised by the resilience of the Kyubi. Whatever he threw at it was batted away like it was nothing. "Amazing… And to think, this is only one half of the demon." A dark red light shot up into the sky from Tayuya's body catching his attention.

He watched as she too, like Naruto, began to transform into a demon. Five tails sprung from her as the cloak of chakra engulfed her body. The half in front of him watched it progress as well. Inside, Pain hoped that the two would be aggressive towards one another. If he was having that much trouble with one, a second one would be unimaginable. Even gods have their limits.

The other Kyubi possessing Tayuya launched itself forward and landed in front of the other. Pain could only watch as the two demons seemed to be eyeing one another down until both look towards him. In unison the two let out blood curling, thundering roars and began to dart towards him.

Knowing he was on the defensive, Pain began to fight dodge swipe after swipe from the claws of the two. One was a handful and he knew if he didn't end it quickly, he would lose. Without any backup he couldn't possible win.

Each one sprouted another tail and began to form a skeleton. However, the transformation paused as a tail from each of them intertwined with the other. The two demons made of red malevolent chakra began to merge into one to form a larger demon.

_At least there's only one now. I can deal with that._

The metamorphous continued as the skeleton formed around the now singular demon. It turned its attention back to Pain and quickly launched a Tailed Beast Bomb towards him. Thinking he could just block it with his jutsu like before, he created a barrier only to watch as the ball of chakra smash through it and collided with him.

Pain flew a few hundred yards before sliding off of the ball of chakra and falling to the ground. He turned as he watched it soar into a mountain in the distance and explode. Turning back to the fight he narrowly dodged another strike from the Kyubi.

_ I have to keep moving_. Pain began to run away, leading the Kyubi away from the village. _As one it's twice as strong, twice as fast, and apparently twice as dangerous. I thought myself to be a god, but these… Is this what it was like in those old stories about Greek gods fighting titans? _

There was only one option left. Pain used his ultimate move despite the risks to his own health. Forming the signs, he releases a ball of energy into the air. The demon sprinted towards him snarling in abhorrence as it neared.

"Planetary Devastation."

Pieces of earth began to break away and rise up towards the sky, towards the ball of energy he had released seconds ago. It began to become larger and swallow more pieces of rock along with the Kyubi into the air.

Rocks began to smash into the Kyubi, as the jutsu began to form a sphere of rock in the sky. Pain watched as the demon disappeared into the sphere, pleased that he was able to quell even the most powerful Tailed Beast.

His self-assurance wore off as the Kyubi erupted from the sphere, almost in its final form. Fire spewed from its mouth as it let out a terrifying roar that was heard for miles.

"I never imagined it would be this powerful… Even I can't hold back that force of nature… Its strength is just incredible." Pain said in a bit of awe.

* * *

Both Naruto and Tayuya sat next to each other completely unaware of the other in front of cell in their combined mind-scape. Inside the cell were four sets of eyes, separated by bars in the middle. Both spoke to their respective hosts.

"She's dead…" Naruto muttered to himself. "I'm lost without her. What do I do?"

The Kyubi grinned as he replied, "Destroy everything. Erase everything that hurts. Give me your soul. I will save you from your suffering."

At the same time the other half was speaking to Tayuya to get her to remove the seal from his side as well.

"Did we save him?" Tayuya asked hopelessly.

A growl vibrated through the cell in anxious pleasure. "No. You failed. But I can. Give me your soul. I will save him from that man."

The two didn't readily accept, but neither offered any resistance as they felt the taint of the demon begin to consume them. Both stood and walked towards the cell to rip off the seals. Each one reached up to peel off the seal at the command of the Kyubi.

Each said their last words, saying the same thing as they began to peel off the seals. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"

"Naruto…"

"Tayuya-chan…"

A man appeared from nowhere and grabbed both of the teens, snapping them out of their trance. He pulled them away from the cell and stood them up in front of them.

Naruto and Tayuya were dazed for a moment before looking at the man then one another.

"Naruto!" Tayuya almost cried out in surprise.

"Tayuya!" Naruto replied just as shocked.

Both turned towards the man but only Naruto knew who he was. "Fourth… Hokage…"

The man nodded with a smile as he looked at the two. "I worked it into the seal spell so that I would appear within your psyche, should the seal be broken to the point you sprouted the eighth tail. I really wanted to avoid that…" Turning back towards the cell he added, "Since I had no desire to see you again, Kyubi."

Tayuya watched the exchange, baffled from what was going on. She didn't really remember getting there and didn't know who the guy who saved them was. Thankful was all she could think as she looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"Then again," he continued. "I did look forward to seeing my son as a young man. So I'll call it even." The Kyubi tried to shout out at him in hatred but the Fourth Hokage ignored him. "Let's go somewhere else where it's a little quieter."

Their mind-scape left the damp cell and the three found themselves in a whitish void that didn't really resemble anything they could think of. It just went on and on.

"Sorry about that, Naruto."

Tayuya managed to put a coherent thought together as she heard that. "Wait you said your son and his name. You're Naruto's dad?"

"My dad?" Naruto replied shocked from the revelation. A few tears began to stream from his face as he smiled.

"Guessing the Third didn't talk about this at all to you? I suppose it was to keep you safe. If people found out you were my son, you would have been in danger." The Fourth said deducing what the Third Hokage was probably thinking in not divulging the information to his son.

Naruto's smile turned into a frown as he socked his father in the gut. "Why did you seal the Kyubi inside your own son?! Do you know what I went through because of that?!"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Tayuya said his name softly in reassurance. "Naruto…" He didn't acknowledge it as he began to speak loudly about what he had endured to his father. Tayuya nodded along with him until he finished. Then she too struck out and punched the Fourth in the gut.

"What was that for?" The Fourth asked surprised.

Tayuya shrugged as she crossed her arms, annoyed with the man. "You hurt his feelings. No one does that to him."

The Fourth accepted that and replied, "Who are you anyway? You shouldn't be here? And what was that other presence I felt in that room?"

Naruto seemed to be over his emotional rollercoaster and piped in. "This is Tayuya-chan. She was an enemy shinobi but turned a new leaf and had the other half of the Kyubi after Pervy Sage sealed it in her after Orochimaru released some seal so he could summon that half. She's my girlfriend and I love her and we were fighting some guy named Pain and I thought she died and then I woke up to you saving us."

Pinching her nose in annoyance, Tayuya commented, "Hard to understand you when you speak that fast and without pausing… Shithead."

His father didn't mind as he nodded in understanding. "I think I got all of that. It's disconcerting but we don't have time to talk about Orochimaru. How old are you now, Naruto?"

"Sixteen." Naruto responded while rubbing the tears from his eyes.

The Fourth nodded with a sense of pride on his face. "Wow… You're already sixteen years old, huh? It must have been hard for you… I'm sorry. I sealed half of it in you because I believed you could control its power. Because you are my son."

The two began to talk to one another and Tayuya excused herself to give them alone time. There wasn't really anywhere to go but she walked several feet away to let them be alone. That is until Naruto called her back over.

"What's up?" Tayuya asked innocently.

The Fourth smiled as he looked her up and down, scrutinizing her in plain view. "So, you're the love of my son's life. You look similar to his mother. Lighter hair though."

"The fuck does that supposed to mean?" Tayuya spat back.

He laughed in reply at the girl's response. "Quick tempered too. Just with a more colorful vocabulary. We know how to pick them well, huh, Naruto?" Tayuya turned red in embarrassment as both men laughed.

"My son will treat you well, trust me. He's a good man. I only ask that you treat him well too, or my wife will come back to haunt you."

Clearly annoyed from the teasing, Tayuya just nodded along. Then he did something that surprised her. He opened up his arms and looked at her expectedly.

"Probably the only chance I'll get to hug my daughter-in-law."

Tayuya smiled as she went in for the hug. The two embraced and she felt a sense of belonging she wasn't used to. She felt like she finally had a family, one that accepted her. A few tears of happiness leaked out of her eyes as Naruto joined in the hug.

Some time passed and the three relinquished the hug; each boring a contented smile. The Fourth placed his hand in Naruto's hair as he started to fade away. "I know you'll find the answer. I have faith in you."

Emotions began to feel Naruto from those words as he watched his father fade away.

"I will rebuild the seal for the both of you. However, this will be the last time." The Fourth said as he put a hand to each of their stomach's and fixed their seals. "I'm counting on you two, Naruto and Tayuya."

* * *

Pain watched as the Kyubi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, surprised that it had just stopped before escaping. He continued staring up until he saw two figures standing on the bottom of the sphere of rocks looking down at him.

Naruto and Tayuya stood side by side as they glared down at Pain, both already having their natural energy built up and in Sage Mode. The two looked at each other and gave each other a nod.

"Ready to finish this, Naruto?" Tayuya asked confidently.

"You know it. Let's make my dad proud." Naruto replied with determination.


End file.
